Le Manoir Cullen
by DeepTemptation
Summary: Bella qui entre comme gouvernante au manoir Cullen ne peut lutter contre l'attraction qu'elle éprouve envers son propriétaire. Mais les douleurs du passé semblent toujours planer sur le manoir et sur les Cullen...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...Mais j'y ai mis ma touche perso.

**Titre **: Le Manoir Cullen

**Rating**: -M- *.*

* * *

_Chapitre I_

* * *

Il me fallut moins de temps que je ne l'aurais imaginé pour trouver la propriété qui serait peut être bientôt mon futur lieu de travail. J'avais absolument besoin de ce boulot de gouvernante et de plus mon expérience et mon CV me permettaient tous deux d'espérer obtenir rapidement cet emploi.

Je restai un moment ébahie devant l'énorme propriété qui s'étendait devant moi, subjuguée par la beauté étrange de ce manoir à la fois mystérieux et inquiétant. Soupirant longuement je dû finalement me résoudre à avancer jusqu'à l'imposante grille pour sonner à l'interphone, qui semblait étrangement déplacé dans ce paysage majestueux presque antique, une voix ne tarda pas à me répondre.

« Oui ? »« Euh…Bonjour, j'ai rendez vous, je suis là pour l'entretien au poste de gouvernante… »

Sans plus de cérémonie la grille s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement, je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil aussi chaleureux… Je m'avançai pénétrant un peu plus dans la propriété, un petit chemin séparait l'entrée du manoir de la grille, je le parcourus rapidement, avant de m'arrêter un moment devant la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître un homme âgé à l'air sévère. J'entrai donc légèrement déstabilisée et lui adressai un petit sourire timide auquel il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« Suivez-moi je vous prie » dit–il simplement avant de tourner les talons.

Je le regardai un moment perplexe avant de me décider à lui obéir.

La marche se fit dans le silence le plus complet tandis que je découvrais de plus en plus émerveillée ce manoir à la beauté si particulière, je n'avais malheureusement pas eu le loisir d'admirer le hall me précipitant à la suite du vieil homme qui marchait d'un pas énergique en direction d'un long corridor, où j'eus l'étonnement de découvrir des peintures qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'aux plus grands des collectionneurs, accrochées de part et autre aux murs de couleur pourpre que nous longions, nous marchions sur un épais tapis rouge de couleur sang qui me paraissait aussi doux que des plumes, éclairé par une douce lumière tamisée qui en rajoutait à cette aura de mystère. L'homme finit par s'arrêter devant une porte, toqua et entra lorsqu'un « entrez » nous parvint.

Nous pénétrâmes dans une grande pièce, une petite bibliothèque se trouvait sur la gauche, mon âme de fervente lectrice se mit tout de suite en alerte. Un imposant bureau trônait au centre de la pièce quelques dossiers étaient négligemment posés ça et là sur le meuble en bois massif. Ma rapide évaluation de l'endroit terminée, je remarquai qu'un homme se tenait, dos à moi et face à la gigantesque fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

« Mr Cullen.» Dit l'homme qui m'avait accompagné. «C'est l'heure de votre rendez vous. »

« Merci, Marcus» Lui répondit-il en se retournant. «Tu peux y aller. »

Marcus, le vieil homme impoli quitta donc la pièce, l'homme se retourna et je sentis mon cœur rater un battement lorsque mon regard s'ancra dans une paire d'yeux d'un vert qui semblait aussi profond que terriblement dangereux. L'étrange crépitement qu'il me parut alors percevoir dans l'air provoqua l'accélération des battements de mon cœur.

« Asseyez vous ! » Le ton brusque et autoritaire employé par cette voix de velours, provoqua chez moi un étrange sentiment d'excitation, mais aussi de rébellion, je n'étais pas femme à me laisser dicter ma conduite par qui que ce soit, même par celui qui pouvait devenir mon futur patron.

« Ça ira, merci mais je préfère rester debout ».

Je me fustigeai intérieurement lorsque je réalisai que l'entretien pourrait durer un moment, et que ce n'était pas en adoptant cette attitude puérile que je pourrais obtenir du travail.

Il s'approcha de son bureau et s'assit gardant le silence un petit moment, j'en profitai pour l'observer, il possédait un visage d'une absurde magnificence, une mâchoire carrée et volontaire, un nez aquilin, des lèvres qui semblaient être une invitation aux baisers, des yeux d'un vert dangereusement hypnotisant et une chevelure savamment désordonnée au reflet cuivré. Je ne m'étais jamais senti très à l'aise en présence de très beaux hommes et je n'avais pas pour habitude d'observer les gens ainsi, je détournai les yeux, troublée, attendant qu'il prenne la parole, ce qu'il se décida à faire, après une nouvelle minute de silence.

« Très bien, mademoiselle Swan, j'ai étudié très attentivement votre dossier et je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné, néanmoins un petit problème subsiste… »

« Lequel ? » Demandai-je légèrement anxieuse.

« Vous semblez trop qualifiée pour le travail de gouvernante » me répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui précipita l'accélération de mon pouls.

« J'en suis consciente, Mr Cullen, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail et je… »

« Vous avez le poste » me coupa t-il.

Je restai un moment sans voix.

« Pardon ? » fut la seule réponse que je fus capable de formuler.

« J'ai dit que vous aviez le poste. Vous devez donc aménager au Manoir le plus tôt possible.» Continua t-il, alors que j'essayai toujours d'encaisser le choc. « Je vous attends demain vers 9h. »

« Euh...Oui, d'accord… »

« Bon très bien, reprit-il, il me semble que tout a été dit. Ah oui…Vous pouvez m'appelez Edward, Monsieur Cullen fait beaucoup trop strict dans ce cadre, quant à moi je vous appellerais donc Isabella »

« Bella» Bredouillai-je, avant de reprendre devant son air étonné. « Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella. »

Il arqua un sourcil et se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de reprendre.

« Vous avez rencontré mon homme à tout faire tout à l'heure, il s'agit de Marcus Volturi, il vous présentera au reste des employés demain. »

« D'accord, répondis-je, et merci, bon…Bah à demain j'imagine… »

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi pour me serrer la main, un petit frisson me parcourut, j'écartai précipitamment ma main le cœur battant et croisai son regard froid et dur.

« Bien...bon je vais y aller »

Il passa à coté de moi pour aller m'ouvrir la porte.

« A demain » entendis-je alors que je passais la porte, je ne répondis pas et refis le chemin emprunté à mon arrivée d'un pas rapide, j'étais pressée de quitter cette étrange demeure et surtout de m'éloigner de son propriétaire. La pression que je sentais me comprimer la poitrine se relâcha, et j'esquissai un sourire, j'avais obtenu ce travail en un claquement de doigt, incroyable! Alors oui j'étais un peu troublée par Edward Cullen, mais quelle importance ?

Je retrouvai dans mon petit appartement et passai le reste de la journée à ranger mes affaires en vue de mon futur déménagement. C'est fatiguée mais satisfaite que je finis par me coucher et sombrai rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

J'étais en route vers le manoir Cullen à bord de mon archaïque camionnette rouge, dont je m'étonnais d'ailleurs toujours de la longévité. J'avais quitté mon appartement avec une petite pointe de regret et de remord ce matin, il m'avait été légué par mon père Charlie et j'y tenais beaucoup. J'avais tout de même réussi à refouler mes larmes en me disant que j'y reviendrai forcément, ce travail de gouvernante ne durerait pas éternellement. Les quelques affaires que j'avais souhaité emporter avec moi se trouvaient à l'arrière de la camionnette, j'avais laissé le reste dans mon appartement, sait-on jamais.

J'arrivai au manoir au bout d'une heure environ, et me garai devant la grille, j'allai sortir pour sonner à l'interphone lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Je sortis de la voiture, pris un carton contenant mes affaires placées dans le coffre de la camionnette et m'engouffrai à travers l'ouverture faite par la grille. Je marchai un moment avant d'atteindre la porte, qui s'ouvrit à toute volée sur Marcus, suivit de Edward. Ce dernier impeccablement vêtu d'un ensemble costard noir était beau à damner un saint, ce qui bien sur ne manqua pas de me rappeler que j'étais simplement vêtue d'une chemisette à carreaux et d'un jean, vraiment sexy la tenue.

« Bonjour » dis-je tout en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant mes yeux.

« Bonjour » me répondit Edward tout en suivant mon geste du regard, je rougis et fis mine de regarder quelque chose à l'intérieur de mon carton.

« Marcus, aide la à amener le reste de ses affaires dans sa chambre, et occupe toi de lui montrer la maison et le personnel s'il te plait, je dois y aller maintenant si je ne veux pas être en retard à mon rendez vous. »

Entendant le vrombissement d'une voiture je me retournai et fut surprise de voir une limousine garer devant la grille.

« Je serai de retour dans la soirée. »

Il s'en alla vers la limousine sans un dernier regard et je me tournai vers un Marcus qui ne me semblait pas plus amical qu'hier, la journée allait être longue, très longue…

Je m'écroulai sur mon lit exténuée, ma serviette attachée autour de moi, je venais de prendre une douche qui au lieu de me requinquer comme je l'espérais, m'avait juste privé du peu de force qui me restait encore.

La journée avait vraiment été effroyablement épuisante, Marcus m'avait aidé à installer mes affaires dans une chambre ressemblant plus à celle d'un ministre que d'une gouvernante, il m'avait ensuite montré les pièces de la maison une part une, fait visiter les jardins, montré les environs, présenté aux membres du personnels…En bref j'étais KO, je ne sais où je trouvais la force mais je réussis à me lever pour prendre dans un tiroir, un de mes pyjama composé d'un débardeur et d'un short en coton, je me glissai ensuite dans mes draps soyeux et m'endormit presque immédiatement.

Je me levai le lendemain matin en sursaut, jetant un regard paniqué sur le réveil de la commode qui indiquait 10h du matin. Merde, merde, merde ! Je devrais être debout depuis euh quoi…Deux heures ?

Je courus jusqu'à ma salle de bain personnelle, me brossai les dents et fis ma toilette rapidement. Je pris ensuite des vêtements au hasard dans la penderie et m'habillai en quatrième vitesse, rien de mieux que de se réveiller en retard à son premier jour de travail pour faire bonne impression. Oh mon dieu, mais pourquoi personne n'avait-il pris la peine de me réveiller ? Je ne sais pas moi... Marcus par exemple!

Je sortis de ma chambre et dévalai littéralement les escaliers, pour me rendre en courant à l'étage réservé au domestique, j'entrai à bout de souffle dans la salle de réunion où nous devions normalement nous retrouver le matin, pour que j'effectue la distribution des tâches quotidiennes. Il n'y avait personne… à l'exception d'Edward qui était assis sur une des chaises positionnées autour de la table.

« Bonjour, Isabella » dit-il d'une voix calme et posée, qui contrastait étrangement avec la froideur de son beau visage.

« Bonjour, Edward, répondis-je, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé…J'étais…

« Veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus! M'interrompit-il, je dois y aller, si vous avez des questions adressez vous directement à Marcus.»

Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans plus de préambule, me laissant ainsi seule et étonnée devant tant de sécheresse.

Je passai le reste de mon Jeudi après midi à m'occuper de préparer un planning pour chacun des domestiques, tout en essayant de mémoriser leurs prénoms. Je me perdis aussi de nombreuses fois dans le grand manoir, dans les jardins, fis la connaissance de quelques gens fort sympathique en allant faire les courses à l'épicerie du coin, une journée bien chargée en somme.

Il me sembla que la journée était passée sans que je ne m'en sois réellement rendu compte, le soleil était couché à présent, et le manoir semblait désert, comme inanimé, je descendis voir si personne ne se trouvait dans la salle de réunion. Et j'y trouvai une jolie rousse, dont je ne me rappelais plus le prénom, qui travaillait ici en tant que jardinière.

« Hey! Bonjour ça va ? » Lui demandais-je en souriant.

« Oui, merci et vous ? Me répondit-elle, il semblerait que vous ayez eu une petite panne de réveil ce matin non ? »

« Oui, ricanai-je, tout en m'asseyant sur la chaise à coté de la sienne, c'est vraiment ma veine, surtout qu'Edward n'était vraiment pas très content. Au fait je m'appelle Bella, enfin je sais que tu dois le savoir, mais je préfère rencontrer tous les membres du personnel individuellement, juste pour mieux faire connaissance. Et d'ailleurs ça ne te gêne si on se tutoie ? »

« Enchantée, Bella, je suis Victoria, et non ne t'inquiètes pas le tutoiement ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Oh pour Edward ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de toi si il était…

« Froid ? » complétais-je.

« Oui, Froid, reprit-elle en souriant, c'est son caractère, et quand il est contrarié c'est encore pire, mais il n'a pas toujours été comme ça... »

« J'ai l'impression que tu le connais depuis un moment… »

« Oui, enfin disons que j'ai grandis avec lui dans ce manoir, ma mère était une de ses nourrices, donc nous jouions ensemble quand nous étions petits. Mais après…_l'incident_ les choses ont complètement changé pour nous tous, les Cullen sont partis du manoir et ont emmené certains de leurs plus fidèles employés avec eux. »

Je restai pensive un moment avant de rompre le silence.

« Et de quel incident est-il donc question ? »

Elle remua sur sa chaise mal à l'aise, avant de répondre.

« Je pensais que tu étais au courant de tout cela, je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de t'en parler, les Cullen n'aime pas trop que l'on évoque cette histoire, c'est en quelque sorte un secret de polichinelle… »

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre, lorsqu'une voix derrière moi me glaça le sang.

« Et qu'est-ce qui est un secret de polichinelle Victoria ? »

Je me retournai et vis Edward nonchalamment adossé contre la porte, la question posée était destinée à Victoria, mais c'est moi qu'il regardait avec insistance. Depuis combien de temps était-il donc là, à écouter notre conversation ?

« Je pense que tu sais de quoi il est question, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, bon je vous laisse, j'ai deux mots à dire à James. » Elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il me fut impossible d'ignorer le changement subtil d'atmosphère qui s'opéra, je perçus à nouveau cet étrange crépitement dans l'air, qui semblait faire son apparition lorsque Edward et moi étions seuls dans une pièce, et tortillai mes mains mal à l'aise.

Je me levai brusquement et me tournai en direction de la porte prête à quitter la pièce, quand je percutai une masse dure et imposante dressée devant moi, je levai les yeux et croisai ceux de Edward. J'avais beau essayer de calmer les battements fous de mon cœur rien n'y faisait, je savais que j'aurais dû m'excuser, m'écarter et m'en aller, mais j'étais tout bonnement incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, j'étais prisonnière, comme ensorcelée par cet homme qui m'effrayait autant qu'il m'attirait.

Il se pencha légèrement vers moi et me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, j'allai instinctivement à sa rencontre, quand nos lèvres se rejoignirent j'eus le souffle coupé par la brûlure de désir qui enflamma mon bas ventre avant de se répandre dans tout mon corps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir contre sa bouche, je le sentis alors empoigner fermement ma nuque, tandis que sa langue se faufilait à travers mes lèvres, à la recherche de la mienne. Je m'accrochai désespérément aux pans de son costard, pour essayer de maintenir en place mes jambes flageolantes, tout en ondulant contre lui, me frottant par la même occasion avec audace tout contre la bosse formée sous son pantalon par son sexe en érection. Seuls nos grognements et nos gémissements troublaient le calme de la pièce jusqu'à lors silencieuse.

Il s'écarta alors brusquement de moi et me regarda un moment l'air perturbé, le souffle encore haletant, les pommettes légèrement rosies, il était l'incarnation même de la beauté.

Il fit demi tour et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot, je le regardai s'en aller complètement désorientée et déboussolée et ayant perdu tout appuie je finis par m'écrouler sur le sol…

* * *

_Alors votre avis ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur**:_ Hi everybody :)_

_Je tiens d'abord à remercier les quinze personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews pour ce premier chapitre. Cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir, parce que c'est une réelle source de motivation. Donc voilà j'ai profité de mes vacances pour continuer à écrire la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent, et surtout donnez moi votre avis c'est vraiment super important pour un auteur d'avoir une autre vison de son travail._

_Donc voilà c'est tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^.^_

_*.*  
_

_

* * *

Chapitre II  
_

* * *

*.*

J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir cette nuit-là, mon esprit ne cessait de me torturer en passant en boucle la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la soirée. Rien n'y faisait je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, tout était arrivé tellement vite, sans que rien n'est été pensé ou prémédité. Je ne pouvais me mentir, j'étais plus que troublée par Edward Cullen mais cela me m'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise, tout d'abord parce que je travaillais pour lui, et ensuite parce que cet homme était des plus étranges et mystérieux. De toute façon une chose de la sorte ne devait plus se reproduire, et ne se reproduirait plus.

Je vérifiai que j'avais bien réglé le réveil cette fois-ci et luttai contre l'insomnie qui semblait m'avoir choisi comme victime.

Tut tut tut tut…Grrr, je détestais la sonnerie de ce satané réveil, qui annonçait la fin d'une nuit de sommeil, pour les gens qui aimaient faire la grasse matinée, comme moi, c'était un véritable supplice. Je l'éteignis avant de me traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, je me brossai les dents et pris une douche. Quand j'eus finis je me sentais nettement plus alerte qu'auparavant, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui indiquait 7h30, j'avais encore pas mal de temps devant moi. Je me dirigeai ensuite jusqu'à ma penderie et y farfouillai un moment à la recherche d'une tenue appropriée, à vrai dire je n'avais même pas pensé à demander à mon patron si je disposais d'une tenue spéciale. Mais bon, en même temps si c'était le cas il m'aurait prévenu de lui-même non ?

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et tirai les rideaux, le temps ne paraissait pas vraiment éblouissant, je décidai donc que ce serait jean-pull-converse.

Je m'habillai rapidement, peignai mes cheveux, fis mon lit, essayant de reculer un maximum l'instant où je devrais sortir de ma chambre. Pour être honnête, j'étais anxieuse à l'idée de revoir Edward, après ce qui s'était passé hier quelle attitude devais-je adoptée vis-à-vis de lui ? Et quelle serait la sienne à mon égard ?

Je finis par sortir de ma chambre, et trébuchai en descendant les escaliers, super la journée commençait vraiment sous les meilleurs hospices. Je marchai un moment le cœur battant, sursautant à l'entente du moindre bruit, croisant les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur Edward, mon attitude était juste terriblement puérile et ridicule. J'arrivai finalement à la salle de réunion sans faire la rencontre indésirable que je craignais, et je sentis enfin se relâcher la pression qui m'étreignait.

Tout le monde était presque arrivé, je distinguai immédiatement Victoria qui sortait du lot avec sa chevelure rousse, et je lui souris contente de voir un visage un peu familier. Elle se tenait aux cotés d'un homme aux cheveux brun clair coupés court, plutôt pas mal dans son genre, mais je constatai aux airs de propriétaires qu'arborait Victoria, qu'il ne devait pas être un cœur à prendre.

J'attendis un moment que tout le monde soit arrivé et installé et pris la parole.

« Bonjour » Dis-je timidement, un peu impressionnée, je n'avais jamais été réellement à l'aise avec les gens. « Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je suis la nouvelle gouvernante, euh…Je n'ai pas pu être présente hier matin à cause d'un léger contretemps dont je m'excuse. Hum…Donc voilà, j'ai établi un planning , sur lequel est inscrit les horaires et les taches qui incombent à chacun, je l'accrocherais au mur ici, pour qu'il puisse être disponible à tout le monde, et je pourrai vous faire une photocopie si vous en voulez une. »

Eh Merde! Je me rendis compte qu'étant tellement plongée dans mon obsession de ne pas croiser Edward ce matin, j'avais juste complètement zappée d'emmener avec moi le planning que j'avais fait hier. Il se trouvait posé sur la commode de ma chambre, décidément cette semaine était la mienne.

« Hum…En fait j'ai préféré d'abord laisser le planning dans ma chambre, pour discuter avec vous, parce que j'avais peur que vous soyez tellement concentrés sur le planning que vous n'écouteriez pas ce que je vous dirais. »

Je souris, gênée devant leur mine perplexe, avant d'ajouter.

« Bon, bah maintenant que tout est dit, je peux aller chercher le planning, donc…A tout de suite. »

Une fois sortit de la pièce, je me tapai le front avec le dos de ma main, ce que je pouvais être débile parfois, quelle idée de mentir alors que je savais pertinemment que quand je m'essayais à cet exercice, on aurait dit qu'il y avait inscrit en gros sur mon front : « **ATTENTION ! CECI EST UN MENSONGE ! »**

Je marchai ainsi pestant intérieurement quand je percutai quelqu'un, je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer, oh non, ne me dites pas que ça allait recommencer!

« Oh, je suis désolé, tout va bien mademoiselle ? »

Je levai la tête à la fois surprise et soulagée, ce n'était pas _sa _voix, pourtant l'homme qui se tenait devant moi était tout aussi craquant, avec ses beaux cheveux blonds de miel d'or mi-long, les traits particulièrement fins de son visage et sa carrure svelte.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix fluette résonnait dans les couloirs.

« Jasper! Ah, tu es là, tu aurais pu m'attendre tout de même! »

Un bout de femme marcha jusqu'à nous et s'accrocha au bras du fameux Jasper, tout en me souriant, elle était vraiment belle avec ses cheveux courts très noirs pointant dans tout les sens, et ses yeux couleurs chocolats.

« Salut! » Dit-elle en me tendant la main, puis elle suspendit brusquement son geste, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise. « Je…Je suis Alice Cullen, et vu que vous vous trouvez dans le manoir et que pourtant je ne vous connais pas, j'imagine que vous devez être Isabella Swan. »

Je l'observai un moment essayant de comprendre d'où avait pu survenir la première réaction de choc que j'avais perçu chez elle.

« Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance Mlle Cullen. » Dis-je tout en serrant la main qu'elle me tendait, « À vrai dire j'ignorais qu'Edward avait une sœur. »

« Ha! Quel cachottier ce Edward! En fait nous avons aussi un frère, Emmett Cullen. Et puis oh je vous en prie appelez moi Alice. »

Je lui souris sincèrement, cette jeune femme semblait vraiment être pétillante et pleine de vie, je l'appréciais déjà.

« D'accord, mais dans ce cas là appelez moi Bella.»

« Marché conclu. » Répondit-elle. « Ah mais ce que je peux être impolie parfois, Bella Swan voici Jasper Hale mon fiancé. »

« Nous avons déjà fait connaissance, et ce de manière fort agréable je dois dire. »

Je rougis et lui souris gênée, avant de me rappeler brusquement le pourquoi de ma présence dans ces couloirs.

« Excusez moi, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance. »

Alice eut l'air déçue pendant un instant, et je perçus dans ses yeux une lueur étrange avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Je suis ravie aussi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, et désolée de vous avoir retenu aussi longtemps, de toute façon nous devons y aller nous aussi parce que nous avons _rendez vous_ avec Edward et s'il y a bien quelque chose qui l'horripile c'est bien le manque de ponctualité. »

Mon cœur fit un bond, mon dieu Edward était dans le manoir! Moi qui avait caressé le vain espoir qu'il soit déjà parti travailler, cet homme n'avait-il donc pas d'horaires fixes ? Grrr… Je leur souris une dernière fois, avant de continuer mon chemin, pleine d'anxiété, je savais pertinemment que j'allais devoir affronter Edward un jour ou l'autre, mais je ne m'y sentais pas prête pour le moment.

Je montai dans ma chambre, récupérai le planning et descendit l'accrocher au mur de la salle de réunion.

Je me rendis compte durant cette journée que le travail de gouvernante au manoir Cullen, n'était pas vraiment harassant, même s'il est vrai que je devais passer derrière les employés pour vérifier que le travail avait bien été fait, du reste j'avais quand même pas mal de temps libre. J'en profitais pour aller voir Victoria alors qu'elle travaillait dans les jardins, la conversation que nous avions eu la veille m'avait réellement intriguée, m'asseyant sur un banc en pierre blanc, je la regardai un moment travailler avant de prendre la parole.

« Hey! Tu as l'air bien occupé dis donc. »

Elle se tourna et me sourit, ses beaux cheveux roux cachés dans un foulard.

« Oui, comme toujours, heureusement que je ne suis pas la seule jardinière, les jardins sont tellement énormes.»

« C'est vrai, vous faites tous un travail vraiment épatant ici, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être inutile. »

« Oh! Tu ne devrais pas penser ça, cela ne fait pas très longtemps qu'Edward s'est réinstallé dans le manoir, et il fallait vraiment quelqu'un pour organiser et s'occuper du travail des employés. »

Mes sens se mirent en alertes, décidément j'en apprenais toujours beaucoup avec Victoria.

« Ah bon ? Quand tu dis que ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'Edward est revenu… »

« Tout juste quelques mois…Bien sur la propriété n'était pas déserte ou abandonnée, les Cullen avaient payé des gens pour s'en occuper, mais plus personne n'y habitait. »

« Et, c'est la première fois depuis cet _incident_ que la propriété est ré habité par un Cullen ? »

Victoria arrêta son travail et vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

« Bella, ne fait pas ça s'il te plait »

Je la regardai, fronçant les sourcils.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Essayer de me soutirer des informations » Dit-elle en soufflant, avant de reprendre. « Écoute comme toute famille les Cullen ont leur secret, je comprends que cela puisse t'intriguer, mais certaines plaies n'ont pas besoin d'être ré ouvertes, alors que je ne suis même pas sur qu'elles aient cicatrisées. Sinon, à la limite pose directement tes questions à un Cullen et tu obtiendras peut être des réponses. »

Elle se leva et reprit son travail.

Je restai assise sur le banc, pensive devant les déclarations qu'elle venait de me faire, tout cela me mettait autant mal à l'aise que ça m'intriguait. Quels secrets pouvaient encore peser si lourd dans le manoir Cullen ?

J'attendis que Victoria eusse finit son travail, et nous partîmes toutes les deux nous restaurer dans les cuisines, où Laurent, le cuisinier, nous avaient concoctés de délicieux mets. Je discutai avec d'autres employés, et Victoria me présenta à James son petit ami, qui était l'homme avec qui je l'avais vu ce matin.

J'avais vite oublié le malaise ressentit cette après midi et je me sentais vraiment contente d'être ici, les gens étant véritablement accueillant, pour la plupart, j'avais l'impression d'être déjà intégrée alors que cela faisait à peine quelques jours que je me trouvais ici. Seul Marcus persistait à se montrer hostile et ne daignait m'adresser la parole que lorsqu'il en avait l'obligation. J'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre le pourquoi de cette attitude envers moi, je ne le connaissais même pas, donc il n'avait à priori pas de raison particulièrement de se comporter de la sorte.

Nous restâmes tous à discuter jusque tard dans la nuit, avant de finir par nous séparer pour chacun rejoindre nos chambres.

.

.

Après avoir pris ma douche, je m'emmitouflai dans ma couverture attendant de me laisser happer par le sommeil. Mais j'eus beau me tourner et me retourner dans tous les sens, rien n'y faisait je n'arrivais pas à trouver le repos. Je finis par me mettre à compter les moutons, malheureusement cette technique n'eus pas plus de succès.

Au bout d'un moment, fatiguée de contempler le plafond, je me décidai à allumer la veilleuse posée sur la commode près de mon lit et réfléchit. Quel était le remède à une insomnie ? Je me tapai le front, de la lecture, j'avais des tonnes de livres de chevet dans mon appartement, pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu assez de jugeote pour penser à en apporter ? Des pensées confuses se mirent à tourbillonner dans mon esprit, je savais qu'il y avait une bibliothèque dans le bureau d'Edward, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de m'y rendre. Lors de ma première journée Marcus m'avait montré une autre bibliothèque, beaucoup plus grande et à l'accès libre à tous, mais j'avais peur de ne pas être apte à la retrouver.

J'hésitais un moment puis finis par descendre de mon lit, j'éteignis la lampe de chevet et marchai jusqu'à ma porte que j'ouvris doucement. Je fus frappée par l'obscurité du manoir, et la première pensée qui me traversa l'esprit fut de retourner tranquillement me coucher dans mes couvertures où je serais en sécurité. Mais le fait de savoir que je repartirai certainement pour de longues heures d'insomnies eut raison de moi, et je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité.

Je tâtonnai dans le noir à la recherche d'un interrupteur, le sol était froid sous mes pieds nus, et je frissonnai légèrement, étant seulement vêtue de mon short en coton et d'un débardeur. Intelligente comme je l'étais, j'avais vraiment pensée à tout avant de me lancer dans cette aventure. Quoi, maligne moi ?

Ma main finit par entrer en contact avec un interrupteur, et je vis avec soulagement la lumière diffuser son doux halo. Ouf sauvée, maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver la bibliothèque, bien évidemment il n'y a que dans les films que l'héroïne aurait vu apparaître miraculeusement devant elle, la bibliothèque tant espérée. Moi je vis seulement un long couloir, qui de nuit me paraissait carrément étranger, super, vraiment super, ça commençait bien. Je marchais le long de ce couloir qui me semblait sans fin, plus rassérénée qu'à mes débuts grâce à la lumière.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement lorsque je vis des escaliers sur ma droite, avions nous empruntés des escaliers Marcus et moi pour nous rendre à la bibliothèque ? Il me semblait bien que oui, mais ce manoir était tellement grand, et il y avait tellement de chemins et d'escaliers, que je doutais que ce fût réellement le bon.

Je soupirai au bord des larmes, maudissant mon manque de sens de l'orientation, bon sang était-il possible d'être aussi stupide ? Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire demi tour et à retourner me coucher. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à cette option, il me fallait trouver cette bibliothèque coûte que coûte, prendre les livres de mon choix, revenir pour les lire dans ma chambre, et enfin trouver la paix. C'est comme ça que les choses devaient être faites, et je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser un défectueux sens de l'orientation ou l'inexplicable peur qui m'étreignait, mettre à mal ce que j'avais décidé de faire.

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et m'engageai dans l'escalier, je le montai d'un pas rapide et m'arrêtai à la dernière marche le cœur battant, l'étage était presque sombre, seul la lune diffusait un peu de lumière. Je me retournai pour voir la lumière du bas, la comparant avec l'obscurité du haut, et mon esprit trouillard comme pas deux, me conseilla de rebrousser chemin. J'inspirai un moment me rappelant les résolutions prises quelques temps auparavant et avançai. Une nouvelle fois je cherchai à tâtons l'interrupteur, mais comme je ne trouvai rien et que le temps continuait de passer, je laissai tomber et me contentai de laisser la lumière diffusée par la lune me guider.

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement quand je reconnus un des tableaux affiché à cet étage, j'avais bien fait de ne pas laisser tomber, la bibliothèque ne devait plus être très loin. Je m'arrêtai brusquement en remarquant une porte que Marcus n'avait pas ouverte, pour une raison qui m'échappait, je l'avais reconnu parce qu'elle se différenciait de par sa couleur des autres portes de cet étage. Je m'avançai et tournai la poignée, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas elle était verrouillée, je fronçai les sourcils et frissonnai de peur, tout cela était vraiment étrange.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Prise de panique, je lâchai un cri aiguë en sursautant lorsque cette voix grave parvint à mes oreilles. Je me tournai ensuite, le cœur battant à un rythme anormalement élevé et me trouvai face à un regard vert plein de froideur et de dureté, qui loin de me rassurer ne fit qu'augmenter ma peur.

« Je vous ai posé une question et j'attends une réponse. » Poursuivit-il imperturbable.

J'étais juste complètement effrayée et légèrement…excitée je dois l'avouer, je me trouvais dans un couloir assez sombre, en pleine nuit plaquée contre une porte face à une divinité seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de soie noir. Il y avait quand même pire comme situation non ?

« Vous…Vous m'avez suivit ? Demandai-je en bégayant.

« Vous vous croyez si importante ? » Me répondit-il avec un rictus. « Répondez juste à ma question, d'accord ? »

« Je…Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me suis mise en quête de la bibliothèque. Maintenant excusez moi, mais je vais y aller. » Je m'écartai de la porte et fis deux pas avant de sentir une poigne d'acier se refermer autour de mon bras. Je me sentis alors à nouveau plaquée contre la porte et suffoquai en cherchant ma respiration un moment sous le choque. Il plaça alors ses deux bras sur la porte, de chaque coté de ma tête, m'empêchant de bouger.

« Que…Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Je ne pus contenir les trémolos dans ma voix.

Il se contenta de me regarder, passant lentement de ma bouche à mes yeux à plusieurs reprises. Une bouffée de chaleur se répandit en moi tandis que ma poitrine se soulevait en un rythme désordonné.

« Je ne vous ai pas dit de vous en allez !» finit-il par répondre de sa voix aussi mielleuse que glacée.

Son souffle chaud caressa mon visage, je sentis ma culotte se tremper, j'étais excitée pour de bon, je fus alors tout bonnement incapable de réfréner la folie passionnelle qui prit possession de moi. Je me jetai presque sur lui pour prendre possession de ses lèvres, il répondit à mon baiser avec un désir égal au mien, nos lèvres bougeant à l'unissons. Je me mis à sucer et caresser sa lèvre inférieure, il gémit et empoignant ma nuque glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, venant caresser la mienne, en un délicieux combat de dominance.

Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, et je laissai ma main effleurer son torse imberbe et musclé, qu'on aurait dit gravé dans du marbre, et la fit lentement descendre plus bas, caresser son V abdominal, entrer dans son pantalon et saisir son membre douloureux d'excitation.

Il gémit, me laissant me délecter de l'expression de plaisir peint sur son beau visage, puis ouvrit les yeux et me regarda fixement alors qu'il plongeait ses doigts dans ma culotte humide. Il trouva mon clitoris et se mit à le caresser en de lents cercles paresseux, je criai plus que je ne gémissais sous cette douce torture, encore plus excitée par ses yeux qui ne me quittaient pas du regard une seconde. Je me mis à caresser son sexe dur comme de la pierre, en de langoureux va et vient, de haut en bas, pinçant son gland de temps à autre. Nous gémissions devant le plaisir que nous nous donnions mutuellement, sans nous quitter du regard, jouant à un jeu dont personne n'avait établi les règles.

Il se mit à donner de violent coup de reins de façons désordonnées et je compris que sa jouissance n'était plus très loin, quand il plongea soudainement deux doigts en moi et qu'il se mit à me pomper avec énergie. Je ne résistai pas longtemps et sentis mes parois se resserrer autour de son doigt, tandis qu'éclatait une jouissance qui me laissa pantelante, il vint peu de temps après moi en un grondement sourd et éjacula dans ma main.

Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine, j'enlevai ma main de son pantalon et léchai mes doigts pleins de sa semence, je vis une flamme se rallumer dans ses iris alors qu'il me regardait, et enlevant sa main de ma culotte il fit de même. Puis il mit un de ses doigts dans ma bouche et je le léchai comme s'il s'agissait de son sexe. Il grogna et se plaquant contre moi souleva mes hanches, j'allai instinctivement enrouler mes pieds autour de siennes.

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour » dis-je en pleurant presque, l'envie que j'avais de lui était beaucoup trop douloureuse, je ne me reconnaissais vraiment plus.

« Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour Isabella, je vais te baiser et je vais m'y atteler tellement fort que tu hurleras mon nom. »

Ces paroles eurent le don de décupler mon excitation, et tandis qu'il nous emmenaient d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa chambre, mon cerveau se mit à réfléchir au quart de tour. Mais qu'étais-je en train de faire ? J'allais me donner à mon patron un homme froid et étrange qui était un inconnu pour moi. Que m'arrivait-il ?

« Non ! Je…Déposez moi ! »

* * *

_Hey! Merci de m'avoir lu._

_ Review pour la route ? ça ne prend pas 5 secondes et ça fait super plaisir_

_bisous tout le monde :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur** :_ Hello les gens :D_

_Alors je tiens d'abord à vous dire un grand MERCI les filles ( et les garçons s'il y en a), j'ai reçu 24 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, donc ça va en augmentant et j'espère que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là, parce que j'espère encore avoir pleins de petits nouveaux pour ce chapitre._

_Merci aussi aux personnes qui m'ont ajoutés aux favoris ou aux alerts (même si elles n'ont pas toujours reviewer, hein ? -:P)_

_Je reprends les cours Lundi, donc je ne pourrai poster que pendant les Week end, si j'ai le temps ^-^_

_**Merci à **: **Adore Youu, SoSweetySoCrazy,candy-gasy,Carice, alice'n'tom, Ed-Crepuscul, Virgine, Habswifes, mel031, fan-par-hasard21,Callie226,Chouchoumag,AnZeLe42100,annecullen69,NotreDernierEpoir (j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo),maellef03,bellagain,Onja, Lola,Cassandra67210,t171191 (grâce à toi j'ai appris un mot :D), misslili33, Imou84, Arcangia...**_

_Voilà ce sera tout, bonne lecture à vous._

_*.*  
_

_

* * *

Chapitre III  
_

* * *

*.*

_Mais qu'étais-je en train de faire ? J'allais me donner à mon patron un homme froid et étrange qui était un inconnu pour moi. Que m'arrivait-il ?_

_« Non ! Je…Déposez moi ! »_

Ne semblant pas m'avoir entendu, il poursuivit son chemin.

« Je vous ai demandé de me déposer, s'il vous plait.» Repris-je, le cœur battant la chamade, j'avais peur de la réaction qui serait la sienne, il ne me forcerait à rien tout de même…Non ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement et je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il finit par me déposer à terre.

« Je…Je suis désolée. » Bégayai-je, tout en fuyant son regard. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prit, je…

« Quand vous commencez une chose, assurez vous d'être apte à la terminer, parce que la prochaine fois je ne me montrerai pas aussi complaisant ! » Me coupa-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Je restai la bouche ouverte, stupéfaite, ne pouvant prononcer un mot.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, me laissant complètement éberluée face au culot dont il faisait preuve. Alors, certes, oui, je comprenais qu'il puisse être énervé et surtout pas mal frustré, je l'étais d'ailleurs autant que lui, sinon plus, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour me traiter de la sorte, je veux dire, il parlait presque de viol là.

Je me dirigeai jusqu'à ma chambre d'un pas mécanique, c'était comme si mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, j'étais trop absorbée, trop distraite, pour ressentir la même peur qu'à l'allée.

_«La prochaine fois je ne me montrerai pas aussi complaisant. » _

Habitée par une frayeur soudaine, je fermai la porte à clé, et allai m'allonger sur mon lit légèrement frissonnante, avec un nom en tête _Edward Cullen_, cet homme à la fois ombre et lumière, attirant et effrayant. Je ne savais que penser de tout ce qui s'était passé, je venais de me mettre dans une situation vraiment délicate, et je n'étais pas sûr de la manière dont il fallait la gérer. J'avais bien failli coucher avec mon patron, que devais-je faire ? Quelles options me restaient-ils, démissionner ? Ou bien rester et tenter d'ignorer une attirance et un désir que je me savais parfaitement incapable de combattre.

Malheureusement, il m'était tout simplement impossible de trouver une solution à ce problème, parce que ce travail j'en avais réellement besoin.

Je repensai à la scène survenue il y a quelques instants, et fus submergée par une vive bouffée de chaleur, le sentiment de frustration l'accompagnant était tout bonnement insupportable, il me faisait douter du choix que j'avais fait et ce n'était décidément pas quelque chose que je pouvais me permettre.

Lorsque je finis par m'endormir une pensée me vint en tête, j'avais oublié de récupérer les livres à la bibliothèque, tout cela avait été fait pour rien, enfin, presque…

Je me levai d'une humeur massacrante, pourtant l'arrivée du Week end aurait dû me mettre de bonne humeur sachant qu'il annonçait un jour de repos pour moi. Bon c'est vrai que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, mais cette douce pensée aurait pû aider à adoucir le début de ma matinée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, j'avais très peu dormi cette nuit, et les poches sous mes yeux paraissaient le crier au monde entier, le temps était gris et il pleuvait des cordes, et pour couronner le tout, j'avais pris froid pendant la nuit, c'était ce que l'on récoltait lorsque l'on décidait de se promener en petite tenue dans tout le manoir.

Alors que je sortais de ma chambre je fus agressée par le cri strident de mon prénom.

« Bellaaaaa. »

Alice arrivait du bout du couloir en courant vers moi.

« Oh! Bella ! Comme je suis contente de vous voir, quelle coïncidence. »

Mouais…J'en doutais vaguement.

« Bonjour, Alice » Répondis-je aimablement.

Je la regardai légèrement amusée, tandis qu'elle fixait avec réprobation le pull gris informe que je portais, il est vrai qu'en cet instant ma tenue avait tout à envier à la sienne. Vêtue d'un top beige recouvert par un blazer rose clair, d'un pantalon skinny blanc, le tout complété par des escarpins blanc, elle était tout simplement chic et superbe.

« C'est ma tenue des mauvais jours. » Déclarais-je, répondant à sa question silencieuse.

« Oh, mais j'espère bien, parce qu'il est hors de question que vous vous rendiez habillée comme ça au diner de ce soir.»

Je la regardai surprise, occultant par la même occasion le reste de sa phrase, pour ne retenir que le mot _diner_, venait-elle vraiment de me parler d'un…_diner_ ?

« Euh…Attendez deux minutes, de quel diner est-il donc question Alice ?

« De celui que j'organise…Edward nous vous a pas prévu ? » Dit-elle en me souriant l'air légèrement embarrassé. « C'est de ma faute, j'ai décidé d'organiser tout cela à la dernière minute, c'est que… après notre rencontre hier je me suis dit qu'il serait bien que vous puissiez être présentée au reste de la famille.»

C'était exactement le genre de situation qui me mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise, surtout que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'y préparer, mais bon vu qu'il semblait que ma présence eut été requise, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

« A quelle heure et où cela se passe-t-il ?

« C'est au manoir, donc vous n'aurez pas à vous déplacer. » Répondit-elle en souriant. «A 20 heures tapantes, tenue correcte exigée. »

« Ok ! Et merci à vous d'avoir pensé à organiser ce diner. »

« C'était la moindre des choses…Ah oui ! Au fait nous nous retrouverons d'abord dans le petit salon avant de passer à table. »

Nous finîmes par nous quitter après qu'elle m'eut donné quelques recommandations au sujet de la tenue à porter ce soir, quand je pensais qu'à la maison nous dinions en jean-basket, cela n'avait décidément rien avoir avec les habitudes des Cullen. Mais d'un autre coté j'aurai dû m'attendre à quelque chose de similaire, nous n'appartenions pas à la même classe sociale.

J'allai dans les cuisines où je pris un copieux petit déjeuner tout en papotant avec Laurent, j'appris ainsi la composition du menu de ce soir.

* * *

Je profitai d'un moment de liberté dans la journée pour me rendre dans mon ancien appartement, je voulais récupérer des robes et des chaussures de soirées que je n'avais pas jugées utile d'emmener avec moi. Je pus reprendre par la même occasion quelques uns de mes livres préférés, je n'aurais plus à me soucier de mes nuits d'insomnies au manoir Cullen.

Je rentrai au manoir peu de temps après, et montai déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre.

Après la vérification routinière du travail des employés, je décidai de me mettre à la recherche de Marcus, après tout Edward ne m'avait-il pas dit lui-même d'aller le voir si j'avais des questions à poser ? Bon je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas de ce genre de questions dont il voulait parler, mais qu'importe. Je le trouvai dans son bureau, c'était une pièce assez spacieuse, -bien qu'elle le soit moins que celle d'Edward- et austère, une parfaite représentation de celui qui la possédait.

« Bonjour, Marcus » Dis-je m'avançant vers son bureau.

Il leva la tête de ses dossiers, avant de s'y replonger aussitôt, vraiment charmant comme à son habitude.

« Que voulez vous ? » Demanda t-il tout en persistant à m'ignorer.

Je m'installai sur la seule chaise de la pièce, qui se trouvait être face à lui.

« Que vous ai-je fait ? » Demandai-je abruptement.

Il leva une tête surprise vers moi puis déposa ses lunettes sur le bureau.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas » Poursuivis-je. « Vous me l'avez très bien fait comprendre, mais ce que j'aimerai comprendre, c'est pourquoi ? Je ne vous connais pas et c'est réciproque, pourtant vous avez immédiatement montré une évidente hostilité à mon égard. Donc je vous le redemande, que vous ai-je fait ? Je pense avoir au moins le droit à une réponse, parce que c'est la seule chose que je vous demande. »

Il me regardait étrangement, le dédain que semblait toujours arborer son visage quand il était en ma présence, ayant disparu.

« Vous payez les pots cassés laissés par ce qui furent là avant vous. » Remettant ses lunettes, il se désintéressa à nouveau de moi.

Je ne savais pas vraiment dans quel sens je devais le prendre, parlait-il des autres gouvernantes avant moi, ou bien d'autre chose ?

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?» demandai-je.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, me montrant ainsi que la conversation était terminée, malheureusement pour lui je n'étais pas tout à fait de cet avis.

« Pourquoi une porte du deuxième étage est-elle verrouillée ? »

« C'est une pièce inutilisée depuis des années, des bricoles poussiéreuses y sont entreposées, n'y voyez rien de mystique mademoiselle Swan.»

Cette explication me rassura, simplement parce que je voulais y croire, il était tellement plus facile de m'en contenter, de chasser les questions et les doutes qui m'assaillaient, mais au fond de moi, je sentais que ce n'était pas la vérité, j'avais le sentiment que des choses terribles s'étaient produites dans cette pièce. Cela avait-il avoir avec le _secret_ des Cullen ? Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Je me levai, me dirigeant vers la porte lorsque Marcus m'interpella.

« Mademoiselle Swan.»

« Oui ? » Demandai-je tout en me retournant pour lui faire face.

« Tenez vous éloignée de Mr Cullen, le contraire ne vous apporterai rien de bon. »

Je me figeai, interdite.

« De…De quoi parlez vous ? Et surtout, seriez vous en train de me menacer ? »

« Je parle de ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs hier soir mademoiselle Cullen, dois-je vous faire un dessin ? Prenez ça comme une menace si ça vous chante, mais écoutez le conseil que je viens de vous donner. »

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard un moment avant qu'il ne se remette à son travail comme si de rien n'était. Dire que j'étais choquée eut été un euphémisme, c'était un véritable coup de massue que je venais de me prendre sur la tête, je ne comprenais véritablement rien à ce qui était en train de se passer dans ce manoir. Venais-je réellement d'être menacée par Marcus, ou avais-je mal saisis ce qu'il essayait de me dire ? Je ne savais que penser, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose les frissons qui me glaçaient le sang à cet instant, étaient bien et bel caractéristique de la peur qu'il avait réveillée en moi.

J'arrivai jusqu'à ma chambre dans un état second, je savais qu'il fallait que je me prépare pour le diner de ce soir, mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable pour le moment. Je m'assis sur mon lit, mille et une question tourbillonnant dans mon esprit, Marcus nous avait-il espionnés hier ? Pourquoi tenait-il à ce que je reste éloignée d'Edward ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé ici il y a des années ?

Il y avait tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses, des réponses qui me paraissaient pourtant cruciales si je voulais réussir à rester saine d'esprit dans cette maison. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire la première fois que Victoria m'avait parlé de cet _incident, _aller voir Edward et lui demander la vérité, ma santé psychologique en dépendait.

Je me déshabillai et partis prendre une douche, mais j'avais beau faire, je n'arrivais pas à sortir toute cette histoire de mon esprit, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela m'obsédait tant, c'était peut être dû au fait que j'étais très curieuse de nature. Je séchai rapidement mes cheveux avant de les lisser, ça me prenait toujours un temps fou, c'était pourquoi je ne le faisais qu'occasionnellement.

Je réfléchis un instant, devais-je les attacher en un chignon faussement négligé ou bien les laisser détachés ? Je me dirigeai finalement vers ma penderie, je prendrai une décision à ce bien grand dilemme après avoir choisi la robe que j'allais porter. Mon choix se porta sur une robe bustier noire près du corps avec une fine ceinture rouge vernis, je déposai le tout sur mon lit, maintenant il me fallait m'attaquer aux chaussures, je choisis rapidement des escarpins noirs.

Je m'habillai avec les vêtements disposés sur le lit, enfilai les escarpins et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour entamer la séance maquillage, qui fut en plus d'être rapide assez expéditive. Je n'avais jamais été le genre de filles à passer du temps devant la glace, certes je me maquillais mais toujours légèrement, sans en mettre des tonnes. Il en était de même pour mon style vestimentaire, comme toute jeune femme je possédais une garde de robe assez diversifiée, mais je préférais porter des vêtements confortables dans lesquels je pouvais me sentir à l'aise. C'était pourquoi il était impossible que je sois tous les jours habillée du style d'Alice Cullen.

Je m'observai à travers la glace, je ne m'étais jamais trouvé belle, mais il était vrai que j'étais plutôt jolie, plus particulièrement quand je faisais un petit effort comme ce soir.

Je laissai mes cheveux détachés onduler doucement sur mes épaules et sortis de la salle bain, le réveil indiquait 19h45, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'avoir mis autant de temps pour m'apprêter. Devais-je ajouter des boucles d'oreilles, un collier ? Je décidai que cela n'était pas nécessaire, et sortis de la chambre pour me rendre dans le petit salon se trouvant au rez de chaussée. J'étais terriblement anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer la famille Cullen et aussi de revoir Edward je dois l'avouer.

Mes talons s'enfonçaient dans la moquette, étouffant le bruit de mes pas d'une façon que je trouvais assez sinistre.

Je fus la première arrivée dans le petit salon décoré dans des tons beiges tout à fait charmant, les rideaux avait été tirés et la lumière allumée. Des apéritifs étaient posés sur la table en verre trônant au milieu de la pièce, les fauteuils disposés ça et là paressaient être un appel au prélassement auquel je ne pus résister, ce n'était pas tous les jours que je pouvais m'asseoir dans un salon comme celui-ci.

J'étais en train d'admirer la douceur de la texture d'un coussin sous ma main, lorsque que je sentis une présence, levant la tête, je constatai qu'Edward venait d'entrer dans la pièce et qu'il était en train de m'observer. Je devins immédiatement aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait et que l'air s'alourdissait considérablement, toujours les mêmes symptômes. La pièce me semblait soudainement plus étroite, comme s'il occupait tout l'espace, comme si la seule force de son être avait de l'importance, signifiait quelque chose.

Alice surgit alors brusquement de nulle part suivit de Jasper.

« Bonsoir vous deux » Dit-elle d'une voix enjouée, tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de son frère.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers moi en sautillant, se pencha pour me faire la bise, avant de se relever pour m'observer.

« Bella, vous êtes vraiment sublime, j'adore votre robe, je pourrai presque vous pardonnez votre tenue négligée de ce matin. »

Il était impossible de lui en vouloir alors qu'elle prononçait cette phrase accompagnée d'un grand sourire et d'un clin d'œil, cette fille était décidément la spontanéité même.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et Alice sortit de la pièce tout en criant.

« MARCUS J'Y VAIS. »

J'entendis des éclats de voix, avant de la voir revenir avec une très belle femme aux longs cheveux blonds vénitiens, possédant un nez droit, des lèvres pulpeuses, de beaux yeux bleus, une taille de guêpe soulignée par sa robe bleue nuit.

Elle s'approcha d'Edward en lui souriant amoureusement.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me chercher, imagine ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu que la seule compagnie que j'aurai dans la limousine serait celle du chauffeur. »

« J'ai oublié de te prévenir que je ne pourrai pas venir. » Lui répondit simplement Edward.

« Ce n'est pas grave.» Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers moi un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Je me levai et Alice vint se placer à mes cotés pour faire les présentations.

« Bella Swan, je vous présente Tanya Denali, Tanya je te présente Bella Swan. »

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Bella, je suis la fiancée d'Edward »

Je restai estomaquée face à l'annonce qu'elle venait de me faire, Edward était fiancé... Je ne pouvais le croire... Comment avait-il pu...Nous avions presque couchés ensemble, il me dégoutait, quel genre d'homme était-il donc ?

Tanya avait parlé d'une voix douce, mais je ne m'y étais pas trompée, je n'avais pas rêvé la lueur que j'avais perçu dans ses yeux…

* * *

_Hey! Me revoilà :)_

_Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Bon c'est clair que le coup de Tanya qui est fiancée à Edward ce n'est pas vachement original je suis d'accord, mais c'est essentiel à l'intrigue de l'histoire, donc j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu._

_Alors certains ont-ils des théories, idées, questions, remarques, hypothèses, compliments, critiques à exposer ? Ce ne serait pas mal *.*_

_Merci de m'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à faire péter ma boite mail , j'adore ça x)_

_Reviews ?  
_

_Bisous tout le monde :D_

_DeepTemptation ^¨^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur** :_ Kikou :)_

_Comme promis je poste ce quatrième chapitre le week end, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent je devrais normalement poster les week end, en tout cas si c'est pas tous les week end, ce sera un sur deux, faut que je trouve un bon rythme._

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et je ne voudrais pas jouer la rabat-joie but come on guys 17 reviewer pour plus de 600 visiteurs pour ce chapitre, vous avouerez que le fossé est énorme._

_Donc je vais faire ma grosse chiante, mais je ne le répèterais jamais assez, les reviews sont une réelle source de motivation, c'est le seul salaire, la seule compensation qu'on puisse avoir pour nos écrits. Et en plus si l'histoire vous plait réellement ça ne doit pas être un calvaire de donner votre opinion, donc n'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis. Voilà c'était ma minute chiante du jour :P_

_Je remercie : Mel031, Habswifes, Chouchoumag, Seraphine13, Fan-par-hasard21 ,AnZeLe42100, T171191, Callie226 ,Joannie01, VirginieTN, annecullen69, Sweet--girly-eclispe,onja,PatiewSnow,Carice,acoco,l'envol-du-dragon..._

**PatiewSnow : **Wow, tu m'as bombardé de question là xD Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu n'auras pas de réponse pour le moment, mais les questions que tu te poses sont les bonnes, j'en suis même assez surprise...En tout cas merci de ta review.

**Carice : **Hi! Nan, nan tu as raison Edward n'est pas un violeur en puissance, le pauvre en a pris pour son grade, disons que c'est la frustration qui parlait, hihihi il a dû trouver un autre moyen de se soulager tout seul voilà tout :P C'est vrai que le comportement d'Edward en intrigue plus d'un(e), c'est bien le but :D Oh merci, merci, pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant. Je suis contente que tu ressentes cette ambiance en lisant ma fic, ça veut dire que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. En tout cas merci à toi :)

_Enfin si quelqu'un a eu le courage de tout lire, je terminerai en disant que je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça, mais Rihanna est une très bonne inspiration pour ma fic, son dernier album Rate R est pas mal du tout, donc je vous mettrais à chaque chap' la playlist qui a participé à l'écriture. Je vous conseille fortement d'écouter le morceau en lisant.  
_

_*.*  
_

* * *

_Chapitre IV_

_Playlist : Rihanna- g4l_

* * *

_« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Bella, je suis la fiancée d'Edward »_

_Je restai estomaquée face à l'annonce qu'elle venait de me faire, Edward était fiancé... Je ne pouvais le croire... Comment avait-il pu...Nous avions presque couchés ensemble, il me dégoutait, quel genre d'homme était-il donc ?_

_Tanya avait parlé d'une voix douce, mais je ne m'y étais pas trompée, je n'avais pas rêvé la lueur que j'avais perçu dans ses yeux…_

* * *

« Je suis enchantée aussi Tanya » Répondis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ma gêne, c'était une situation vraiment très inconfortable.

Tanya s'éloigna rapidement pour aller discuter avec Edward, et Jasper s'approcha de moi, Alice ayant disparut après que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée eut à nouveau retentit.

« Tout va bien Bella ? » Me demanda-t-il gentiment.

Je le regardai complètement déboussolée, j'avais encore du mal à digérer la nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre, alors pour être honnête j'étais loin d'aller bien.

« Euh…Je…Oui, ça va merci » Répondis-je d'une voix hésitante.

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine, tandis qu'une chaleur dévastatrice se répandait en moi, j'avais presque l'impression d'étouffer, oui c'était cela j'étais en train d'étouffer dans cette pièce, oh mon dieu comment avais-je pus être aussi stupide.

« Bella, vous n'avez réellement pas l'air très en forme, êtes vous sur que tout va bien ? » Persista Jasper.

« Je…Nan, en fait…Je vais aller me rafraichir un peu, excusez moi. »

Ce fut avec grande peine que je me retins de sortir en courant, je sentis le regard brûlant d'Edward me transpercer lorsque je passai près de lui et de sa compagne pour atteindre la sortie. Comment osait-il, cette espèce de salopard !

Marchant d'un pas engourdie, je croisai Alice dans les couloirs, elle était accompagnée d'un couple qu'on aurait dit tout droit sortit d'un magazine de papier glacé.

« Je suis désolée…Je reviens dans un instant. »

Je m'éloignai sans attendre de réponse, et rejoignis ma chambre presque en courant, je claquai la porte en entrant et me précipitai à la salle de bain, ouvrant d'une main tremblante le robinet je me versai de l'eau sur le visage, et levai la tête pour me regarder dans le miroir, mon mascara dégoulinait sur mes joues, mon maquillage était foutu, j'étais tout bonnement affreuse, j'en avais presque envie de pleurer.

Comment m'étais-je arrangée pour finir dans une situation comme celle-ci ? Étais-je donc si stupide ? Si seulement je n'avais pas franchi la limite à chaque fois, je n'aurai pas à me retrouver face à la fiancée d'un homme avec lequel j'avais failli avoir des rapports sexuels, que j'avais embrassé, caressé, désiré. Je ne voulais pas être l'_autre_, celle qui agissant dans l'ombre pouvait briser un couple, la maîtresse que l'on cachait, que l'on utilisait. Je savais que ce n'était pas arrivé jusque là, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, j'en avais déjà fait beaucoup à mon goût, beaucoup trop.

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à y croire, et le pire était que j'étais plus en colère contre moi même que je ne l'étais contre Edward, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'il était en couple, mais je n'aurai jamais du céder aussi facilement, me donner à lui avec tant de bonne grâce, tant d'impudeur.

Je m'emparai de ma serviette pour essuyer mon visage, souillant ainsi sa blancheur éclatante, en de longue coulée de mascara. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers mon lit où je m'assis lourdement, les yeux dans le vague, je me sentais molle, comme vidée de mes forces, c'était qu'être en colère pouvait vachement être épuisant.

Je balançai ma serviette avant de m'allonger au travers du lit, fixant le plafond d'un œil distrait, je n'avais pas envie de retourner en bas, je ne voulais pas voir Edward avec _sa _Tanya, je ne pourrais tout simplement pas contempler ma propre humiliation. Il devait se rire de moi en ce moment même, pensant que c'était ce que méritait une fille facile comme moi, prête à écarter les cuisses au moindre attouchement. Il avait raison de penser ça au vu de la manière dont je m'étais carrément jetée sur lui, mais il se fourvoyait, parce que j'étais loin d'être une personne de ce genre, j'avais juste perdue complètement la tête dans un moment d'égarement et c'est pour cela qu'Edward Cullen était un danger pour moi, il me suffisait d'entendre le son de sa voix de velours, dure, glacée, autoritaire, légèrement grave et masculine pour ressentir une pulsion de désir incontrôlable.

Je me tapai violemment le front, il fallait à tout prix que j'arrête de penser à mon patron de manière explicitement sexuelle, ou implicitement d'ailleurs… C'était surement peut être de cela dont Marcus avait voulu m'avertir, il savait surement quels sentiments dangereux Edward Cullen pouvait inspirer à une femme.

La pensée des Cullen en train de m'attendre en bas tout en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, réussit à me faire sortir de ma rêverie. Je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer si stupidement égoïste en restant enfermée dans ma chambre, alors qu'Alice avait organisée cette soirée en mon honneur. Alors oui je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Edward, oui j'avais plus qu'envie de le découper en petits morceaux, oui voir la prénommée Tanya s'agglutiner à son bras ne serait pas des plus agréables, mais je devais passer outre tout cela et y retourner la tête haute.

Cette résolution en tête je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain d'un pas déterminé, me refis une beauté, avant de sortir de la chambre l'air calme et serein, je ne voulais en aucun cas _lui _montrer à quel point apprendre qu'il était fiancé m'avait bouleversée, bon même temps il était vrai que pour le coup c'était plutôt raté. Je longeai le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers pour me rendre dans le salon.

J'inspirai un petit moment devant la porte entrouverte, j'étais à nouveau anxieuse, je pouvais le sentir à mon cœur qui s'emballait. Je poussai la porte, me retrouvant face à six paires d'yeux qui me fixaient avec curiosité, une situation des plus complexes pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention.

« Je suis désolée, il fallait que j'aille me refaire une beauté. »

« Oh ! Ce n'est rien, bella » Répondit Alice tout en se dirigeant vers moi. « Entre temps tout le monde a pu se joindre à nous, donc c'est tant mieux, je vais donc pouvoir faire les présentations.

Elle me prit le bras me dirigeant vers le couple que j'avais croisé en coup de vent dans ma précipitation dans les couloirs. Alice était vraiment un ange de faire tout ça, surtout quand je pensais au fait que c'était Edward mon employeur, et donc lui qui aurait dû s'occuper de faire les présentations ou même d'organiser un diner.

Je n'avais fait que les apercevoir de loin tout à l'heure mais il m'avait suffit de ce bref instant pour les trouver vraiment beaux et très bien assortis, alors de près c'était vraiment…quelque chose. La jeune femme était grande de taille, blonde, sa robe moulante rouge au décolleté plongeant mettait en valeur ses formes harmonieuses, des lèvres pleines et pulpeuses, des sourcils fins et longs, un nez droit et bien dessiné venait compléter un visage à la beauté à couper le souffle. Avec sa très imposante carrure, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés l'homme qui l'accompagnait était tout aussi beau, malgré son allure d'homme de Cro-Magnon.

« Bella, je vous présente Rosalie Hale, la sœur de jasper, et Emmett Cullen, mon frère et son compagnon ».

Une fois les présentations faites, Alice annonça qu'il était temps de passer à table, tandis que tout le monde sortait du petit salon pour se rendre dans la salle à manger, Alice me retint par le bras, avant de me chuchoter.

« Je suis désolée, mon père n'a pas pu venir ce soir, je ferais tout pour que vous puissiez le rencontrer une prochaine fois. »

Je notai qu'elle avait seulement parlé de son père et pas de sa mère, elle devait sûrement ne plus être de ce monde.

« Ce n'est pas grave vous savez » Lui répondit-je en souriant. Elle me relâcha se contentant d'un signe de tête, nous fîmes le chemin toutes les deux jusqu'à la salle manger qui avait pour l'occasion été dressée, chose rare, j'étais tout bonnement dans l'incapacité de dire où Edward prenait souvent ses repas, mais je ne pensais pas que ça devait être ici. A vrai dire je n'avais jamais pensé au fait que je ne l'avais jamais vu manger.

Une nappe couleur crème recouvrait la longue table centrée au milieu de la pièce, éclairée par un lustre en cristal diffusant une vive lumière. Les rideaux des fenêtres à arcades pas encore tirés laissaient entrevoir une nuit sombre et inquiétante. Deux grands miroirs étaient positionnés sur le mur situé au fond de la pièce de sorte que c'étaient les premières choses attirant l'œil lorsque l'on pénétrait dans la pièce.

« Bien! » S'exclama Alice. « La table est vraiment gigantesque heureusement que les couverts ont parfaitement été répartis, du coup nous n'occuperons qu'une petite partie, n'est-ce pas fantastique ? Bon alors Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et moi seront _là, là, là et là_ » dit-elle en pointant du doigt les endroits indiqués. Bella, Edward et Tanya se placeront juste en face de nous, tu en as de la chance Ed' d'être si bien entouré…Enfin bref, qu'attendez vous, bougez vous un peu. »

Euh…Venait-elle de dire que je devais me mettre à côté d'Edward ? J'hésitai un moment avant de prendre place à contre cœur, il me suffirait juste de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Le sentant s'asseoir à mon côté je me crispai, une odeur boisée fraiche et masculine envahit alors l'air me faisant devenir toute chose, ça commençait vraiment mal.

La soirée se déroula mieux que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, enfin au vu de la manière catastrophique dont elle avait démarrée, même si je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir prodigieusement lorsque mon genou effleura accidentellement celui d'Edward, ou bien que je retirai brutalement ma main comme brulée, quand elle toucha malencontreusement celle d'Edward tandis que nous cherchions tous deux à nous saisir du sel.

Les Cullen et les Hale étaient tous agréables avec moi, excepté mon voisin de table qui ne m'adressa pas la parole et à qui je le rendis bien.

Je fus surprise de le voir tout à coup prendre la parole au cours du diner.

« J'aimerais profiter de l'occasion que j'ai de nous voir tous réunis pour annoncer la concrétisation d'un projet de longue date. J'avais promis à notre mère qu'un jour je redonnerai vie à ce manoir que nous aimions tant, je n'aurais pas la présomption de dire que c'est chose faite, parce que je sais que le chemin est encore long pour qu'il redevienne comme jadis. Et je pense que la venue de Tanya dans le domaine pourrait beaucoup y contribuer, elle emménagera d'ici la semaine prochaine.»

Je restai muette tandis que les exclamations de joie se succédaient, je venais de me prendre la deuxième claque de la soirée et celle-ci était tout aussi monumentale que la première.

* * *

Je marchai dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés en direction de ma chambre, mes escarpins en main, je profitai de l'agréable sensation de la douceur du tapis sous mes pieds. Le diner était finit, après que nous soyons repartit discuter dans le petit salon, les invités avaient finis par quitter la demeure.

« Isabella pourrai-je m'entretenir avec vous un instant ? »

Je sursautai posant une main sur ma poitrine pour essayer de réguler ma respiration, _sa _voix avait retentit juste derrière moi, comment se faisait-il que je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher ? Le tapis avait dû étouffer le son de ses pas.

« A quel sujet ? » Demandai-je d'une voix froide tout en me retournant.

Il me regarda un moment, la faible lumière se reflétant sur une partie de son visage, ses yeux verts brillants dans la semi-obscurité, il avait l'air dangereux et légèrement effrayant.

« Allons dans mon bureau » Répondit-il brusquement, en tournant les talons.

Je n'avais aucune envie de le suivre, l'avertissement de Marcus ajouté à ce que j'avais appris ce soir, faisaient tous deux que je n'avais plus aucune confiance en cet homme.

« Je préférerai rester ici, Mr Cullen. »

Il s'arrêta pour faire volte face et revint vers moi d'un pas furibond.

« Vous allez m'obéir et me suivre dans mon bureau Mlle Swan, je n'ai que faire de vos préférences. »

Je me retournai pour poursuivre mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre, il avait beau être mon patron ce n'était certainement pas pour cette raison qu'il avait tous les droits sur moi. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'étais encore doté d'une volonté propre, et je n'étais sûrement pas contrainte de lui _obéir_ comme il le disait si bien, alors qu'il s'adressait à moi sur ce ton. Je le sentis alors saisir mon bras avec force tandis qu'il me retournait violemment, m'exposant à son visage déformé par une fureur dont je ne m'expliquais pas la provenance.

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'une colère à peine contenue.

« Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait. » Lui demandai-je le cœur battant sous le coup de la terreur qui s'emparait de moi. « Vous me faites mal. »

« Il me semble que ce n'est pas vers mon bureau que vous vous dirigiez ! » Répondit-il, ignorant ma supplication.

« Je retournais simplement dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans votre bureau, donc si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dite le moi ici ou laissez moi partir. » Le calme de ma voix était en parfaite opposition avec la peur que je sentais fourmiller dans chacun de mes membres.

Il me relâcha et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, je massai mon bras douloureux, je ne pouvais pas la voir mais je sentais l'empreinte laissée par ses doigts enfoncés dans ma chair.

« Je ne voulais pas m'emporter.» Dit-il en s'écartant de moi. « Je ne veux pas vous parlez dans les couloirs simplement parce qu'au manoir Cullen, "les murs ont des oreilles n'est pas vraiment une expression".»

« Je ne comprends pas…Y aurait-il des caméras ici ? » Demandai-je dubitative.

Il hocha la tête avant de répondre.

« Maintenant que vous êtes sûr que je ne vous fait pas venir dans mon bureau pour abusez de vous, auriez vous l'amabilité de me suivre ? »

« Oui » Répondis-je en faisant mine de ne pas avoir noté l'ironie dans sa question. « Mais j'aimerais savoir…Où sont dissimulés les caméras ?

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que vous le sachiez » Me répondit-il simplement.

« Dans ce cas je n'irais nulle part avec vous Mr Cullen. Il y va de la violation de ma vie privée, vous ne m'avez en aucun cas informé lorsque vous m'avez engagé que la propriété était truffée de caméra et je… »

Je m'arrêtai brusquement prenant conscience du fait que c'était certainement comme cela que Marcus avait découvert ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi. Je rougis violemment, c'était tellement embarrassant de l'imaginer en train de regarder ce que nous avions fait dans les vidéos de surveillance.

« Vous avez raison, j'aurais dû vous prévenir » Dit Edward, interrompant de ce fait le fil mes pensées. « Maintenant vous êtes au courant, et si ça peut vous rassurez, sachez qu'il n'y a pas de caméra dans les chambres. Bon maintenant que ce point à été éclairci ne perdons pas plus de temps, ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez bref de toute façon. »

Il se retourna pour continuer son chemin et je lui emboitai le pas, il semblait que cet homme obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. Je m'engouffrai à sa suite dans le bureau, la lumière était déjà allumée, il ouvrit un meuble ressemblant à une sorte de minibar, en sortit un verre et de l'alcool qu'il se servit généreusement. S'installant ensuite derrière son bureau il le but cul sec, ses yeux verts glaciales finirent par finalement se poser sur moi.

« Asseyez vous » M'ordonna t-il.

« Je préfère rester debout » répondis-je.

Tiens donc, pourquoi cette scène me paraissait-elle familière ?

Je n'osai pas le regarder, fixant mes yeux sur un point invisible derrière lui.

« Je… » Commença-t-il. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de le regarder surprise par l'hésitation que j'avais perçus dans sa voix, c'était plutôt inhabituelle, cet homme était tellement sûr de lui.

Il se leva et se mit à marcher d'un pas nerveux dans la pièce avant de reprendre.

« Ce qui s'est passé hier était une erreur, j'en prends pleinement la responsabilité mais cela ne doit plus se reproduire. Je suis fiancé à Tanya, je l'aime et je ne suis certainement pas le genre d'homme à être infidèle. »

Quelque chose se compressa dans ma poitrine, c'était douloureux réellement douloureux d'entendre ça, pourtant il avait parfaitement raison, il était fiancé ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être trahit ? Il prétendait l'aimer, mais je n'avais pas eu le sentiment qu'il existait une autre femme quand il avait failli me prendre contre la porte.

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici avant de craquer, je sentais déjà les larmes poindre au bord de mes paupières et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir les retenir, c'était des larmes d'humiliation, de peine, de colère. Je devais me calmer à quoi bon m'humilier encore un peu plus devant lui, il ne me restait que ma fierté.

J'inspirai avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolée tout est de ma faute » Dis-je la voix tremblante.

Je compris tout à coup qu'il fallait que j'allège le poids qui pesait sur ma poitrine, je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça, je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça.

« Je…je ne peux plus faire ça…Je ne peux pas faire semblant…J'ai l'impression de devenir folle, revoir sans cesse en boucle vos doigts à l'intérieur de moi, votre membre palpitant dans ma main, votre langue se mêlant à la mienne…Et imaginer ce que ça aurait pu être si je n'avais pas tout arrêté…Nos corps pleins de sueurs entremêlés...Ça me ronge…Vous voir sans pouvoir vous touchez, sans sentir vos mains autour de moi…Je sais parfaitement que c'est mal…Et je me déteste d'avoir de telles pensées, mais je n'arrive pas à les combattre…ça fait à peine quelques jours que je suis là et pourtant j'ai l'impression de me consumer.

Il s'approcha de moi, et souleva doucement mon menton essuyant une larme sur ma joue.

Son regard, son visage étaient pleins d'intensité, ce fut d'une voix douce qu'il me répondit.

« Mon corps, mon cœur appartiennent à Tanya.»

* * *

_Me revoilà ^.^_

_Alors d'après vos reviews je sais déjà que Tanya ne fait pas vraiment l'unanimité, héhéhé, rangez vos machettes et vos fusils la pauvre...:p Même si je sais qu'avec cette fin je ne vous ai pas vraiment ralliés à sa cause.  
_

_Je n'imagine même pas quelle sera votre réaction quand Jacob arrivera, parce que oui oui il va venir, alors les filles et les garçons êtes vous partants pour un triangle amoureux ? Ou même un quatuor ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé xD Roh mais je plaisante.  
_

_Comme pour le chap' précédent des théories, idées, questions, remarques, hypothèses, compliments, critiques à exposer ? J'ai glissé quelques indices dans ce chapitre, moins que pour les autres, mais ils sont quand même présent._

_Reviews ? *petite moue d'enfant gâtée*_

_**ça vous dit un système review = Teaser ?**  
_

_Bisous tout le monde_

_Deeptemptation ^.^  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur** : _Hey :)_

_Me revoilà avec le cinquième chapitre du Manoir Cullen, j'appréhende un peu donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire pour ma part, mais je sens qu'il y a quelques petites choses qui vont en agacer plus d'un ou d'une *mouhahaha*._

_Alors sinon merci de vos Reviews, j'en ai eu 30 pour le chapitre précédent, hihihi je vois que vous aimez quand je fais ma chieuse pas vrai!lol! ? En tout cas comme vous avez été gentil bah je le serais aussi donc vous échappez à ma minute chiante du jour :P_

_Pour ce qui est du teaser je crois que je vais laisser tomber, je réfléchis encore parce que du coup, je mets vingt mille ans pour répondre aux reviews parce ce qu'il faut que je m'avance pour pouvoir envoyer un teaser. Et il est pas franchement intéressant et assez court parce que je ne veux pas mettre les passages les plus intéressants. Enfin bref vous en penser quoi ?_

**Merci à** :_ L'envol-du-dragon, LILIA68, mel031, chouchoumag, PatiewSnow, fan-par-hasard21, SoSweetySoCrazy, villamartine, AnZele42100, Auxane, misslili33, Onja, Callie226, annecullen69, Lemon-fanfiction, Lily-pixie, Arcangia, Adore Youu, VirginieTN, Titeviolette, Floraline, Carice, Indosyl, Sandrine, Habswifes, Twiligh-fan-sg, Lynou, Twilight007, Emily._

**LILIA68**: Hello! Merci c'est gentil, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :) Je voulais que l'arrivée de Tanya soit une réelle surprise même si certaines se doutait qu'elle viendrait, donc tant mieux si tu ne t'y attendais pas xD Alors pour ce qui est de ce chapitre on en apprend pas plus au sujet de ce qui est arrivé au manoir, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ça viendra. Héhéhé pour ce qui est de Bella et Jake tu verras bien, mais c'est vrai que les choses s'annoncent assez dures avec Ed' ^.^ Merci d'avoir laissé une review :D

**PatiewSnow**: Kikou! Pour Edward et ses sentiments vis à vis de Tanya je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dévoiler plus, mais disons que oui Edward aime Tanya à sa manière, je voulais faire une relation différente de celle qui est faite habituelle dans les fics, du genre Ed qui peut pas la blairer et compagnie... Sinon du reste ce sera expliquer pour les caméras, c'est un souhait d'Edward. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aime que tu me bombardes de questions x) Nan, tu as parfaitement raison je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais si je veux pouvoir poster les W-E, c'est la longueur que je dois faire. Mais promis j'essayerai de les faire plus longs, spécialement pour toi :P Tu notes pas déjà une amélioration dans celui-là ? Merci à toi, bisous :D

**Onja**: Hey! Oui, oui, je sais que j'ai vraiment été cruelle avec Bella *d'abord c'est même pas moi c'est edward xD*, ça m'a fait de la peine pour elle parce que ce n'est jamais évident d'être repoussé, mais bon le contraire aurait été beaucoup trop facile, tu ne trouves pas ? Oui, le mystère du manoir est toujours là, tu vas devoir patienter encore un peu. Je te remercie, bisous!

**Lemon-fanfiction** : Salut! Ha pauvre Tanya elle n'a pas beaucoup de fan xD Tu lis dans mes pensées ma parole, tu sais qu'à la base c'est la fin que j'avais prévu qu'Ed lui fasse l'amour sur le bureau ? J'étais là du genre " mais bon sang Bella, suis le dans ce foutu bureau" et puis j'ai brutalement changé d'avis, donc du coup moi aussi j'étais frustrée :P Je t'ai déjà remerciée sur le blog et je le fais encore une fois, merkiii! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas :D

**Carice **: Hi! Oui je vais réfléchir pour les teasers, parce que ça a été galère... Oh! Merci! Je suis toujours un peu angoissée lorsque je poste un chapitre, donc je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours l'histoire. J'aime aussi le caractère de ce Edward, donc je suis ravie qu'il te plaise aussi. Et bah dis donc, en tout cas on peut dire que la dernière phrase d'Edward vous a toutes marquées. Je te remercie encore une fois! bisous!

**Sandrine**: Ne t'inquiètes pas je plaisantais, il n'y aura pas de quatuor!lol! je vois que tu peux pas sentir Jake, tu vas devoir faire avec ma pauvre :P Pauvre Edward vous l'avez pas loupé là, peut être arrivera t-il à se faire pardonner ?

**Lilou **: Hey! Merciiii! C'est vrai que Marcus est pas mal spécial! Ha! ce que j'ai aimé tes théories sur le secret, bien évidemment je ne peux rien te dire mais tu es loin de raconter des âneries. Oui il y en a marre des Edward mièvre et gentillet :P Alors sinon tu pourrais me donner ton mail ou un site, un blog quelque chose du genre si tu en as un pour que je te préviennes pour les chapitre :)

**Emily**: Helloo! Merci, c'est super gentil à toi! Héhéhé c'est vrai que c'est plutôt électrique entre Bella et Edward...Pour ce qui est de la fameuse phrase d'Edward vous y avez toutes vu un sens caché, mais peut être qu'il dit simplement la vérité non ? Ma soeur passe derrière moi pour la relecture des chapitres, mais c'est vrai que ce serait plus pratique d'avoir une correctrice. Je te remercie! bisous

* * *

_Chapitre V  
_

* * *

_Il s'approcha de moi, et souleva doucement mon menton essuyant une larme sur ma joue._

_Son regard, son visage étaient pleins d'intensité, ce fut d'une voix douce qu'il me répondit._

_« Mon corps, mon cœur appartiennent à Tanya.»_

* * *

Je m'enfuis de son bureau en courant, bousculant ainsi une personne qui s'avançait dans les couloirs, je ne me retournai pas, ne m'excusai pas et continuai mon chemin incapable de faire autre chose que courir. J'arrivai dans ma chambre, et sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte je me saisis de ma valise que je balançai sur le lit pour ouvrir ensuite la penderie, me saisir de mes effets et les y jeter.

Je devais m'en aller d'ici, c'était la seule pensée cohérente qui m'habitait, je devais juste partir, m'enfuir de ce manoir maudit qui ne m'avait apporté jusque là que peine, malaise et peur. J'avais une fois de plus fait preuve d'une très grande stupidité, celle de trop, c'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter, ce sentiment d'humiliation, de honte était beaucoup trop fort balayant toute pensée cohérente sur son passage. _Il_ m'avait rejeté de la pire des manières qui soit, parce qu'il n'avait pas été violent, agressif ou même dédaigneux, non il avait été le plus doux des hommes pour me déclarer sa flamme à une autre.

_« Mon corps, mon cœur appartiennent à Tanya.»_

Je ne lui avais pourtant pas demandé son cœur, car je savais que ce que je ressentais pour lui ce n'était pas de l'amour loin de là, c'était du désir, un désir des plus primitif et incontrôlable mais juste du désir. Et j'avais été assez bête, inconsciente et stupide pour le lui annoncer. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit ? J'aurais dû garder en tête qu'en plus d'être celui qui m'employait, il était fiancé, bon sang, pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu me taire ?

Je m'assis brusquement sur le lit épuisée, démoralisée par la portée d'un acte que j'avais posé sans penser aux conséquences, prenant ma tête entre mes mains je laissai librement couler mes larmes.

« Bella… »

Je sursautai en reconnaissant une voix fluette qui m'était à présent plus que familière, puis tournai la tête vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait, Alice se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je vous ai vu sortir en courant du bureau d'Edward… »

Je tentai faiblement de sourire, je savais de toute façon que je ne pouvais pas mentir au vu de la vision que je devais offrir.

« Je vous croyais parti. »

« Oui » Dit-elle en fermant la porte. « Mais il fallait absolument que je parle à Edward. »

Je me levai, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain d'un pas peu énergique, je me sentais toujours aussi fatiguée, mais il fallait que je continue d'apprêter mes affaires. Me plaçant devant la glace, je me saisis d'un disque de coton pris mon démaquillant et me hâtai d'enlever un maquillage qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Prenant ensuite ma trousse de toilette j'y rangeai mon nécessaire trainant sur la commode de la salle de bain.

En sortant je trouvais Alice positionnée devant ma valise.

« Vous partez. » Sa question semblait plus être une affirmation qu'une réelle interrogation.

Je me dirigeai vers ma valise y déposai ma trousse de toilette et retournai vers la salle de bain pour la débarrasser du reste de mes affaires. Je pris mes parfums, gel douche, serviettes, gants et vint tous les lancer dans la valise.

« Que s'est-il passé Bella ? ».

Je m'avançai près du petit meuble installé près de mon lit et y prit mes livres que je rangeai dans mon sac à main.

« Bella ? » Persista-elle.

Je me tournai pour lui faire face, j'avais prévu de débiter froidement un mensonge, de prendre mes valises et de m'en aller de cet endroit, mais c'était avant que je me retrouve en face du visage contrit qui était le sien, de la gentillesse et de la compréhension qui semblait émaner d'elle, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot.

« Oh ! Bella que vous a-t-il fait ? » Demanda t-elle doucement en s'approchant de moi. « Je lui avais pourtant dit de vous laissez tranquille » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus basse, comme se parlant à elle-même.

Elle me caressa le dos avec douceur et délicatesse me laissant pleurer de tout mon saoul dans ses bras.

« Je…je…suis…vraiment désolée.» Hoquetai-je en me dégageant. « Je…je…ne…sais même pas pourquoi…je…pleure.

Elle m'assit sur le lit et vint se placer à coté de moi.

« Que vous a-t-il fait ? » Répéta-elle calmement.

« Rien » Répondis-je. « Rien…justement…je…j'ai juste été…la plus grande des connes. »

J'inspirai pour tenter de me calmer tout en essuyant mes larmes, je repris la parole qu'une fois que je fus sûr d'être capable de parler sans sangloter.

« J'ai été assez bête pour croire qu'un homme comme lui pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi et je me suis ridiculisée de la pire des manières. Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps, je ne pourrai pas le regarder en face sachant ce que je lui ai dit et la manière dont il m'a repoussé, en restant sous le même toi que sa fiancée alors que nous avons failli… »

J'écarquillai les yeux horrifiée, laissant ma phrase en suspend, je m'étais mis à tout déballer à Alice alors que c'était _sa _sœur, je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'avait pris, peut être était-ce dû à l'impression que j'avais de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

« Vous avez failli coucher ensemble.» Compléta-t-elle. « Oh ! Bella tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir » Reprit-elle devant mon air atterré. « Il y a tellement de chose que tu devrais savoir afin de mieux comprendre Edward, le manoir, notre famille… Dans tous les cas partir n'est pas une solution, tu as besoin de ce travail. » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre « Je sais que quand Charlie est tombé malade tu as démissionné de ton boulot pour être auprès de lui, pour le soutenir durant sa maladie, tu as dû payer les frais d'hôpital, subvenir à vos besoins, ça n'a pas dû être facile. »

« Comment êtes-vous au courant ? » Demandai-je ébahie.

« Je t'en prie tu peux me tutoyer puis ce que je ne me suis pas gênée » Dit-elle en souriant. « Et pour répondre à ta question Edward n'embauche jamais personne dans le manoir sans avoir fouiné dans les moindres recoins de sa vie. »

Je me rembrunis, encore un petit aspect qu'il avait omis de mentionner, pourtant s'il y avait bien quelque chose que je protégeais farouchement c'était ma vie privée.

« Alice, je ne peux pas rester, c'est juste au dessus de mes forces…Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas…Je…je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Bella, écoute moi, tu dois rester d'accord, je sais que tu es en colère, bouleversée, mais tu dois rester, tu ne t'en rends peut être pas compte maintenant mais c'est ce que tu dois faire. Je sais que demain c'est ton jour de congé prend cette journée pour réfléchir mais n'agit surtout pas de manière impulsive, parce que si tu choisis de t'en aller, non seulement Edward ne t'en empêchera pas mais il ne te laissera pas revenir sur ta décision, parce que c'est comme ça qu'il est. »

Elle avait raison, je devais réfléchir ce n'était pas une décision que je pouvais me permettre de prendre à la légère, mais pour le moment je voulais m'éloigner le plus possible de ce manoir, quelque soit l'endroit où je devais me rendre.

« Merci Alice. Euh…Je suis désolée je t'en demande surement trop mais tu pourrais me déposer quelque part ? Je préfère laisser ma camionnette ici, je reviendrais la prendre demain avec mes affaires si je décide de m'en aller. »

O_O_O_O

Je m'endormis durant le trajet, j'avais tendance à ne jamais tenir la distance bien longtemps en voiture, mais mon sommeil fut loin d'être réparateur, j'étais encore plus fatiguée lorsqu'Alice me réveilla doucement pour m'informer de notre imminente arrivée. Après avoir longuement baillée et m'être étirée je farfouillai mon sac à la recherche d'un miroir, la vision qu'il m'offrit ne fut pas des plus agréables comme je le craignais, mes yeux rougis et gonflés étaient implacables j'avais trop pleuré, quelle idiote !

La voiture s'était arrêtée près d'un petit immeuble blanc, je me tournai vers ma conductrice et pressai sa main reconnaissante.

« Je te remercie sincèrement Alice, tu n'étais pas obligée de conduire jusqu'ici mais tu l'as fait. »

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne.

« Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas encore assez, mais comme je te l'ai dit j'aurais préférée que tu viennes chez moi, ça n'aurait posé aucun problème à Jasper tu sais. »

« Je sais, et je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu, ça se passera bien. »

Je pris mon sac, ouvrit la portière m'apprêtant à sortir quand Alice m'interpella.

« Comment vas-tu faire pour rentrer au manoir demain ? »

Je souris avant de lui répondre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Merci encore. »

Je sortis de la voiture, fit un signe de la main à Alice qui s'éloignait déjà et prit mon courage à deux mains avant de m'avancer vers l'immeuble. J'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur, sinon j'aurais sans doute pensé à échanger mes escarpins pour quelque chose de nettement plus confortable, parce qu'adroite comme j'étais, je risquai certainement de me vautrer en beauté dans les escaliers mal éclairés. Pourtant à ma plus grand surprise j'arrivai entière au deuxième étage, je me sous-estimais peut être un peu trop pour être honnête.

Je restai un moment à contempler la porte, maintenant que j'y étais j'étais incapable de comprendre ce qui m'était passée par la tête pour me retrouver devant cette porte. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon, j'étais sans moyen de transport, il se faisait tard et je n'avais pas envie de me faire agressée en prenant bêtement des risques. Je finis par toquer timidement à la porte, du remue ménage se fit alors entendre à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne s'ouvrit à toute volée.

« Bella ? »

L'air ébahi peint sur ses traits, n'avait certainement rien avoir avec le fait que je venais de le tirer du lit.

« Salut, Jake…»

Nous gardâmes le silence un petit bout de temps, ce qui finit d'ailleurs par devenir un peu pesant.

« Euh…Tu penses que tu pourrais me laisser entrer ? »

« Ah, oui bien sûr, désolé » Dit-il l'air penaud.

Il s'effaça, me laissant pénétrer dans son appartement, on aurait dit que rien n'avait changé depuis ma dernière visite qui remontait à plusieurs mois. Le petit salon était très peu décoré avec ses sofas usés mais tellement confortable, ses photos de famille accrochés un peu partout sur les murs de couleurs vives, son unique et vieille table en bois. Jacob s'était occupé de la décoration seul et ça se voyait, c'était authentique tout comme lui, bien loin du Manoir Cullen et de son austérité.

« Je vois que tu n'as rien changé, tant mieux, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ton appartement comme tu le sais…»

Seul le silence me répondit, je m'affalai sur un sofa déposant mon sac sur mes genoux. Jake était toujours debout.

« Tu n'as pas bonne mine » Dit-il en finissant par sortir de son mutisme.

« Merci.»

Nous n'osions pas vraiment nous regarder, la situation était assez tendue, gênée. Il m'était difficile de sentir cette tension dans l'air, avec celui qui avait jadis été mon confident, mon meilleur ami, mon frère.

« Jake…Je suis désolée.» Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, je voulais juste rompre ce silence pesant presque dérangeant.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi s'accroupissant à mon coté pour saisir mes mains.

« Bella, tu n'as pas à être désolée, c'est moi qui devrait l'être, et si j'avais eu moins de fierté et que j'avais osé te le dire nos chemins ne ce serait pas séparés. »

Je lui souris tandis que des larmes recommençaient à couler sur mes joues, le revoir avait remuée en moi un enchevêtrement de souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Des images que je tentai d'ignorer, d'oublier ressurgir alors avec la violence d'un coup de poing.

« Il est parti jake, il est parti. »

Me prenant dans ses bras il m'assit sur ses genoux tout en prenant ma place sur le sofa, il me borda délicatement me caressant les cheveux, chuchotant des mots de réconfort, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir...

Je me réveillai en sursaut prise de panique, il fallait que je me dépêche de descendre dans la salle de réunion, j'étais en retard pour la deuxième fois, j'allais tout bonnement me faire renvoyer par Edward !

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, comme sortis de ma brume, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, je n'étais pas au manoir, euh…j'étais dans la chambre de Jacob. Me rappelant les événements de la veille je lâchai un soupir de soulagement, nous n'avions pas couché ensemble, d'ailleurs il ne se trouvait même pas dans le lit. Je repoussai la couverture, j'étais toujours vêtue la robe que je portais hier, je sortis de la chambre me dirigeant d'un pas hésitant vers la salle de bain, ouvrant doucement la porte, je constatai qu'il n'y avait personne, je la refermais à clé dernière moi, mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Je fouillai les tiroirs à la recherche d'une brosse à dent neuve, Jacob en avait toujours tout en stock, puis je partis aussi à la recherche d'une serviette, après avoir trouvée le nécessaire je pris une longue douche qui permit d'apaiser mes nerfs encore à vifs.

Je croisai Jacob en sortant de la salle de bain, seule ma serviette enroulée autour de moi cachait ma nudité. Il m'avait déjà vu nue mais je ne me sentais pas plus à l'aise pour autant.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Me demanda t-il en souriant, ses dents blanches créant un contraste avec sa peau mate.

« Oui…Merci, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire d'autre Jake. » Je marquai un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre. « Je n'aurais pas dû débarquer comme ça hier, mais je…je ne sais pas j'étais un peu déboussolée et à vrai dire tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai pensé…Un peu comme au bon vieux temps. »

« C'est bon Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas, je dois avouer que ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, j'étais surpris bien sûr, mais content. »

J'étais soulagée et heureuse qu'il prenne les choses de la sorte, je l'avais occulté de ma mémoire parce que c'était plus facile ainsi, je me rendais compte à présent qu'il m'avait manqué.

« Tu n'aurais pas des vêtements à me prêter ? » Demandai-je en lui souriant malicieusement. « J'ai juste la robe de soirée que je portais hier et je préfèrerais des vêtements plus confortables. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux vers sa chambre où il se mit à fouiller dans sa penderie pour balancer par la suite une tonne de vêtement sur son lit. Ce fut ainsi que démarra la séance d'essayage, je le fis sortir de la chambre pendant que j'enfilais les uns après les autres ses habits beaucoup trop grands et larges pour moi. Mon choix finit finalement par se porter sur un de ses bas de jogging gris qui faisait carrément baggy sur moi, avec le sweat lui correspondant. Je me regardai devant le grand miroir de sa penderie avant de pouffer, j'étais tout simplement ridicule.

« Jake tu peux entrer ! » criai-je.

A peine eut-il franchit le pas de la porte qu'il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, je le rejoignis immédiatement, ça avait toujours été comme ça, il était comme _ça_, toujours plein d'une bonne humeur, d'un rire communicatif.

Une fois calmée, je l'aidais à ranger le reste de ses effets dans la penderie, puis nous allâmes dans sa petite cuisine, et je restai assise sur la seule chaise de cette pièce tout en l'observant. Il avait encore grandit, ses muscles s'étaient plus développés, ses cheveux étaient maintenant coupés courts, il était toujours beau et séduisant, c'était mon Jake.

Nous mangeâmes au salon en discutant de choses et d'autres, évitant ce dont nous devions réellement parler, contournant les sujets les plus délicats. C'était assez étrange, Jake et moi avions eu à l'époque l'habitude de tout nous dire, il était cash avec moi n'essayant pas de me protéger en me mentant, mais en restant honnête. Notre relation était fusionnelle, son plus gros point faible étant sans doute l'ambigüité qui en émanait, parce que nous étions très tactiles l'un avec l'autre, passions beaucoup de temps ensemble peut être trop, mais nous pensions savoir où se situait les limites…Jusqu'au jour où nous les avions dépassés…

A ce moment de ma vie rien ne tournait rond, la chimiothérapie de Charlie ne se passait pas bien, en tout cas pas comme je l'aurais espéré, j'avais quitté mon travail, m'était peu à peu isolée de mes amis, coupée de la société. La seule personne à qui je voulais consacrer mon temps étant mon père, je repoussais inconsciemment ceux qui m'étaient proche, refusant les mains qu'ils tendaient désespérément vers moi. J'étais comme engluée dans cette bulle de souffrance, de maladie, parce que je savais que j'allais le perdre, tout comme ma mère Renée il allait me quitter. Jacob avait été le seul à cette triste période de ma vie à s'être accroché, à avoir entendu derrière ma colère, mes rejets, l'appel au secours inaudible que je lançais. Je m'étais alors fermement accrochée à lui sans plus vouloir m'en détacher, prenant avidement ce qu'il m'offrait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Puis un jour je m'étais rendue chez lui anéantie après une énième séries de mauvaises analyses de Charlie, nous avions fait l'amour pour la première et dernière fois ce jour là. J'étais rongée par la culpabilité, je me sentais comme une moins que rien de l'avoir utilisé ainsi pour me faire oublier mes problèmes, je ne voulais pas l'emmener avec moi dans le tourbillon de perdition dans lequel j'étais en train de m'enfoncer. J'avais finis par ne plus répondre à ses appels, refusée qu'il vienne voir Charlie à l'hôpital, je l'avais ainsi rayé de ma vie, et il avait petit à petit cessé de se battre pour y réentrée.

L'après midi se déroula paisiblement, Jacob et moi étions restés collés l'un contre l'autre sur l'unique canapé du salon à regarder des films, à discuter, rattrapant lentement le petit bout de vie que nous avions passés séparément.

Je lui parlai de mon travail de gouvernante au manoir, des Cullen, d'Edward, de Marcus, de la porte verrouillée au deuxième étage, des caméras. Je lui racontai absolument tout n'omettant aucun détail. Il fut surpris d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé si vite entre Edward et moi, "ce n'était pas dans mon habitude d'aller si vite en besogne" comme il me le fit si bien remarquer. Il insulta Edward de tous les noms quand je lui appris qu'il était fiancé, je le rejoignis à cœur joie, la méchanceté était un remède efficace que je me promis d'utiliser plus souvent à l'avenir. Quand j'arrivai enfin à la dernière vacherie, du désormais célèbre Cullen, la veille, il me prit dans ses bras pour me faire un câlin, comprenant à cette occasion, le pourquoi de ma mauvaise mine d'hier.

Il me déconseilla de donner ma démission comme j'avais prévu de le faire malgré les conseils d'Alice, tout d'abord parce que je ne pouvais pas vraiment me le permettre, et ensuite parce que cet imbécile de première d'Edward Cullen méritait une bonne leçon et que je devrais être celle qui la lui donnerai. Je décidai de me ranger à ses arguments après un grand débat intérieur, mais rien que le fait de penser que je devrais retourner au manoir demain, et surtout _le_ revoir me remplissait d'horreur.

Chassant ces idées sombres, je choisis de profiter de mon ami, demain viendrait bien assez vite…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jacob me déposa en moto devant le manoir tôt dans la matinée, il siffla d'admiration à la vue de l'immense domaine qui s'étendait devant lui, puis me fit promettre de l'appeler ce soir et de passer le voir de manière régulière, si je ne voulais pas le voir débarquer à l'improviste un beau jour.

Je le serrai dans mes bras puis l'embrassai sur la joue, avant de le voir s'éloigner laissant derrière lui un nuage de poussière.

J'étais en train de chercher mon badge d'entrée, lorsque j'entendis le vrombissement caractéristique d'une voiture, me retournant je vis une limousine noir se garer non loin de moi. Oh ! Non! Ça devait être le chauffeur d'Edward qui venait d'arriver, trouvant mon badge je le passai sur l'espace situé en dessous de l'interphone, ce qui déclencha l'ouverture des grilles. Je courus jusqu'à la porte du manoir et m'engouffrai à l'intérieur, je ne voulais pas le moins du monde _le _croiser, j'arrivai essoufflée jusqu'à ma chambre, j'avais montée les marches deux à deux. Une fois de plus je me comportais de manière tout à fait puérile, ces gamineries ne me mèneraient à rien, je serais dans tous les cas amenée à le revoir.

J'enlevai le jogging beaucoup trop grand pour moi que je portais et allai prendre une douche.

Quand je revins dans la chambre, les affaires que j'avais préparé la veille pour mon départ étaient toujours positionnées sur mon lit, dans un désordre qui me caractérisait assez bien. Je me fis un devoir de les ranger, avec tout de même un petit pincement au cœur, c'était idiot comme sentiment, mais j'avais l'impression que le manoir refusait de me laisser partir. Ou bien était-ce moi qui inconsciemment ne le voulais pas ?

Je me dirigeai en trainant des pieds vers la salle de réunion, la routine allait recommencer et franchement ça ne m'enchantait pas, pourtant jusque là j'avais énormément appréciée mon travail. J'annonçai aux employés que le planning serait changé dès demain puis nous allâmes prendre notre petit déjeuner tous ensemble.

Durant cette journée, je rédigeai le nouveau planning, appelai Jake, surveillai le travail des employés de maison, trainai dans la bibliothèque. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être habitée par une sorte de morosité, la vie au manoir commençait à légèrement me peser, à m'étouffer.

La nuit était en train de tomber, et je me trouvais assise sur l'herbe en face d'un petit lac appartenant au domaine. J'aimais cet endroit, cet espace qu'on aurait dit perdu au milieu de nulle part, cette herbe qui s'étendait à perte de vue. C'était prompte à la réflexion, à la sérénité, mon cœur me disait de quitter le manoir qu'il était encore temps, que j'avais encore le choix, que je n'y étais pas encore totalement attachée, il semblait m'avertir. Mais ma tête elle, m'invitait à rester en me donnant tout un tas de raisons pratiques.

Je lâchai un long soupir, et me mis à repenser à Jake, ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir m'y autoriser à présent, même s'il semblait indubitablement me rappeler Charlie, sa maladie, son départ. J'inspirai lentement pour tenter de calmer ce sentiment de peine qui commençait à m'oppresser, à me m'enserrer doucement comme un étau, je revis Jacob, son sourire, ses étreintes, et peu à peu la pression se relâcha. Jacob avait toujours été là pour moi depuis le jour où Charlie m'avait présenté à Billy son père et à lui. J'étais heureuse de savoir qu'à présent il referait partit de ma vie, en tant qu'ami fidèle, parce que je l'aimais vraiment profondément et totalement, mais seulement d'un amour fraternelle. Certes, je l'avais désiré de façon physique à l'époque, et c'était d'ailleurs certainement toujours le cas, mais ça n'allait pas au-delà de cela…En tout cas plus maintenant.

Je regardai distraitement les mouvements sur la surface de l'eau, lorsque je perçus une présence, une odeur boisée vint me chatouiller les narines. Je me raidis le cœur battant la chamade, mais fis mine de pas avoir remarquée _sa _présence.

Je le sentis venir se placer à mes cotés.

« Victoria m'a dit que je vous trouverai ici » Commença-t-il de sa voix de velours. « C'est vraiment un très bel endroit. Je pense que le lac contribue à créer cette sensation de plénitude. »

Était-il en train de me faire la conversation ? C'était bien une première et je ne me serais pas attendu à ça aujourd'hui, au vu de la situation délicate dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je ne répondis rien, continuant ma contemplation du lac, je n'étais pas disposée à lui faciliter la tâche, quelque que soit la mission qu'il avait décidé d'entreprendre.

« Je vois que vous ne partez plus finalement. »

Je levai la tête surprise, comment avait-il su ? Alice n'avait tout de même pas été tout lui raconter ? Comme s'il y avait perçu m'a question silencieuse il répondit.

« Je suis passé dans votre chambre hier soir, vos affaires étaient rangées sur le lit, et vous aviez disparue. »

Le soulagement m'envahit Alice ne lui avait rien dit, dieu merci, c'était bien ce que je pensais, je pouvais lui faire confiance.

« Où étiez-vous ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils surprise, de quoi se mêlait-il celui-là ?

« Cela ne vous concerne en rien » Répondis-je en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« Je vous ai vu rentrer ce matin par la fenêtre de mon bureau, vous paraissiez en très bonne compagnie, de plus les vêtements que vous portiez ne vous appartenaient pas. J'imagine que c'était votre petit ami ? » Poursuivit-il imperturbable.

Je me contentai de le regarder stupéfaite, se moquait-il de moi ou j'étais en train de subir un interrogatoire. Je me levai pour lui faire face, c'était déjà plus pratique que de me tordre le coup pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Les questions que vous posez en plus d'être d'ordre privée sont totalement déplacées, Mr cullen, je n'ai pas l'obligation de vous répondre, parce que ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

Son expression changea du tout au tout, il paraissait vraiment en colère maintenant, je n'avais pourtant fait que lui exposer les faits tels qu'ils étaient.

« Je me pose des questions, car lorsque vous me suppliez de vous faire l'amour vous aviez pourtant l'air d'être libre comme l'air. »

Je lui assenai une claque magistrale, ma main était partit de son propre chef, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je faisais. Il avait tout simplement dépassé les bornes, j'étais ahurie du toupet dont il venait de faire preuve, c'était lui qui était fiancé et qui c'était permit de garder ça pour lui, pas le contraire. Qu'il essayât d'inverser les rôles montrait la mauvaise foi dont il faisait preuve.

Son visage n'était pas tordu par la colère comme j'aurais pu l'imaginer, mais l'expression de ses yeux verts glacés et brillants n'augurait rien de bon.

Il fit brusquement quelques pas vers moi, anéantissant l'espace qui nous séparait, puis m'attirant dans ses bras, il prit violemment possession de mes lèvres. Je tentai vainement de me débattre pour mettre un terme à ce baiser volé, mais il maintint fermement ma nuque en place m'empêchant de me soustraire. Ses lèvres brusques, autoritaires, qui voulait me punir, quelques instants plus tôt, se firent douces, caressantes, presque suppliantes, une flamme s'alluma alors se propageant doucement en moi, et oubliant l'humiliation, la peine, les résolutions prises, Tanya… Je répondis à son baiser en l'approfondissant, allant à sa rencontre, cherchant sa langue.

Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle, et levant la main je lui assenai une deuxième claque.

« Ne refaites plus jamais ça…Pas après ce que vous m'avez dit hier. » J'étais bouleversée, en colère et énervée après moi, après mon comportement. Je m'étais promis qu'une telle chose ne se reproduirait plus, mais j'étais comme incapable de me refuser à lui, et c'est cela qui me mettait en colère.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, geste qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il était nerveux.

« Je…je suis désolé.»

Sa voix était basse, et je fus surprise de voir en le regardant qu'il semblait véritablement le penser, je retins donc les phrases acides que j'avais prévu de lui sortir.

« Vous êtes fiancé, si vous tenez réellement à Tanya comme vous ne cessez de le répéter, tenez vous éloigné de moi, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.»

Il se contenta de me regarder fixement un moment avant de s'en aller vers le manoir. Troublée, je restai là à fixer son ombre qui s'éloignait, Edward Cullen persistait à rester une énigme pour moi, quand je pensais enfin avoir réussi à le déchiffrer il suffisait d'un geste ou d'une parole pour qu'il me prouve le contraire. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer ainsi, tout cela devait prendre fin, nous étions plus les seuls impliqués dans cette « relation », Tanya pourrait en souffrir. Je ne pouvais plus lui permettre d'avoir une telle emprise sur moi, un tel pouvoir, mais j'étais dans l'impossibilité de rester maître de moi en sa présence.

Je frissonnai en repensant au baiser que nous venions d'échanger, je caressai mes lèvres de mon doigt revoyant la douceur des siennes sur les miennes, au feu qu'il avait propagé, à cette envie, ce désir, cette frustration encore inassouvis. Peut-être suffirait-il d'une fois, d'une seule fois, d'une nuit de sexe débridée avec Edward Cullen pour calmer l'ardeur dévastatrice qu'il faisait naître en moi. C'était certainement cela le remède à ce besoin primitif dont il était l'instigateur. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la provenance de ce désir viscéral qui avait surgit depuis notre première rencontre c'était surement dû au fait que je n'avais jamais éprouvée quelque chose de la sorte, cette urgence, ce besoin, cette envie, cette obsession.

Une fois que j'eus repris une certaine contenance, je me dirigeai vers le manoir, tout cela m'avait coupé l'appétit j'allai donc directement dans ma chambre sans passer par la case cuisine. J'avais besoin de m'allonger de dormir, sans penser, sans réfléchir, c'était comme si mon cerveau ne faisait que cela depuis quelque temps.

Je pris une douche puis me glissai dans mes draps en poussant un soupir d'aise, je ne tardai pas à m'endormir la dernière pensée qui m'habitât avant que Morphée ne m'emporte fut que Tanya arrivait à la fin de la semaine.

* * *

Me revoilou ^.^

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de l'arrivée de jake ? Et sinon le cadre hors du manoir ne vous a pas gênés ?

Alors je tiens à vous rassurez, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris il n'y aura pas de triangle amoureux, ces histoires me donnent de l'urticaire.

**Reviews** ? Allez vous m'aider à dépasser les 30 du chap' précédent ? Ma minute chiante du jour sera-t-elle de retour ? Vous le verrez dans le prochain épisode du manoir Cullen, rendez vous la semaine prochaine.

Pleins de gros bisous à tous le monde :)

DeepTemptation *-*


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur**: Salut tout le monde :D

Je poste ce chapitre un peu en retard, je suis overbokée donc impossible de vous dire quand arrivera la suite, sûrement d'ici deux semaines ou peut être plus ^.^

Je vous remercie pour les reviews, en espérant vous voir encore plus nombreux pour ce sixième chapitre *je me remets en mode chiante, parce que je sais que ça vous a manqué* mais les reviews sont encore une fois je le dis et le répète sont vachement encourageant pour un auteur, donc je remercie les personnes qui prennent le temps d'écrire (surtout que je ne mords pas et répondre à tout le monde :p) et invite ceux que j'appellerai _les petits timides_ à se lancer.

_Merci à Lemon-fanfiction qui m'a répertorié sur son blog pour son adorable article, c'est gentil :D_

**Sandrine** : Pauvre Edward oui c'est un crétin, un salopard, etc...Mais avoue qu'on ne l'aimerait pas autrement :p Je te remercie en espérant que cette suite te plairas! bisous à toi!

**PatiewSnow**: Oui, il est clair qu'Edward est attiré par Bella, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il joue son Sherlock xD, mais disons que les choses sont un peu plus compliquées qu'il n'y parait... Merci à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas!bisous

**Carice**: Franchement je ne sais pas quoi te dire...Tes reviews me font toujours un baume au cœur, je suis réellement touchée de savoir que l'histoire te plait autant, parce que si j'écris et surtout si je poste c'est aussi pour communiquer avec d'autres personnes, avoir leur opinion. Donc pour ça je te remercie sincèrement et aussi pour ta fidélité :D Ooh! Oui! Moi aussi ce Edward me fait de l'effet, j'adore écrire les passages où il apparait, c'est un véritable régal :) Et puis c'est un personnage vraiment intéressant de par son ambiguïté, son instabilité, il est très intrigant, c'est difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense, et il peut parfois se montrer super vache, c'est peut être narcissique de ma part mais j'adore ce personnage -:) Merci pour tes compliments sur mon écriture, je suis loin de me trouver talentueuse, mais ça fait toujours super plaisir :D Ha! Les notes d'humour de Bella Swan ^.^ Je pense que tu trouves qu'elles font naturelles, parce que c'est un peu comme ça qu'est le personnage, un peu spécial quand même hein xD Elle me fait bien marrer, je suis ravie que tu aimes en tout cas. Mille merci à toi Carice, c'est en pensant à des gentilles reviews comme les tiennent que je trouve le courage de me hâter d'écrire chaque nouveau chapitre! J'espère que cette suite ne te décevras pas!bisous!

**Lou'**: *Mouhahaha* j'espère que tu es toujours en vie!lol! Que veux-tu Edward est un inconstant, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut :p Oui c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu renvoyer Bella après la gifle, mais bon je crois qu'il a compris que sur ce coup là, c'est lui qui était en tort, d'où le _désolé_ qui lui sort, à mon avis il doit pas s'excuser souvent celui-là :D Oui, c'est vrai que c'est triste pour Tanya, mais tout ce que je peux te dire pour te rassurer c'est qu'elle n'est pas vierge colombe dans cette histoire...Oui, t'inquiètes je ne suis pas une jacobienne non plus, à l'époque j'étais même une anti-jake pure et dure, c'est pour dire. Loool! Oui moi aussi je voulais qu'il la prenne contre le tronc d'arbre, mais c'est pas moi qui décide, je te jure que ces personnages ont une volonté propre xD Je te remercie, j'espère aussi tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! gros bisous!

**Onja**: Oui, je sais qu'ed est difficile à cerner, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il aime Bella, mais une chose est sûr il la désir...Pour le _secret_ du manoir j'ai l'impression d'avoir donné tellement d'indice que ça m'étonne que tout le monde n'est pas encore trouver xD En tout cas de nouveaux indices sont glissés dans ce chapitre! Merci pour ta review!bisous!

**Victoria **: Merci :D Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire ^-^ j'espère que ce sixième chapitre te plairas tout autant! bisous!

**Bella-s-cullen-b** : Merci :) Oh!contente que tu ais apprécié la venue de Jake, j'avais un peu peur que ça en rebute plus d'une. Oui c'est vrai qu'Edward passe encore pour le méchant (comme me l'avait fait remarquer _t171191_ qui a disparut d'ailleurs :s ) mais je pense qu'il faut gratter un peu plus, et puis c'est vrai qu'on ne l'aimerait pas autrement. Alors pour être prévenu, tu pourrais peut être me donner ton mail, ou un blog, un site si tu en as un :) Je te remercie de ta review!bisous

* * *

_Chapitre VI_

_Playlist: Three days grace- Last to know  
_

* * *

Allongée sur mon lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague je tentai de chasser Edward Cullen de mon esprit, l'impression que j'avais de ne penser qu'à lui, qu'à _ça,_ m'était tout bonnement insupportable. J'aurais cru que les deux jours que je venais de passer sans le voir aurait été un soulagement pour moi, mais ce n'était pas le cas, je ne savais d'ailleurs qui de moi ou de lui essayait d'éviter l'autre.

Deux coups frappés à la porte me tirèrent brusquement de rêveries qui en aurait faire rougir plus d'une, j'avais cessé de combattre les pensées érotiques que m'inspirait le mystérieux homme à la chevelure désordonnée. Après tout ce n'était que des fantasmes impossibles, irréalisables, que je savais hors de ma portée, Edward Cullen était bien et bel un fruit défendu, la pomme dans mon jardin d'Eden, le serpent tentateur…Et contrairement à Eve j'étais décidé à ne pas succomber à la tentation, à ne pas goûter aux délices qui causeraient ma perte.

J'inspirai, me redressant de mon lit, tout en essayant de me composer un visage neutre puis je lançai un « entrez ». La tête joviale d'Alice apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Nous avions pas mal discutés toutes les deux depuis la dernière fois, ce fut donc avec un grand sourire que je l'accueillis.

« Bonjour Bella. » Me dit-elle en souriant. « Viens avec moi s'il te plait, j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise, je ne voyais pas très bien à qui elle aurait pu me présenter, mais décidant de ne pas faire de chichi pour une fois, je me levai de mon lit et lui emboitai le pas. Nous arrivâmes dans le petit salon où nous avions pris l'apéritif le samedi soir, un très bel homme blond, d'âge mur, était assis sur le fauteuil placé face à l'entrée, il se leva lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers nous, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Bella je te présente Carlisle Cullen, notre père, papa voici Bella Swan. »

J'enserrai la main qu'il tendait vers moi en lui souriant, je comprenais à présent de qui les membres de la famille Cullen tenait leur extraordinaire beauté, leur mère avait dû être aussi une très belle femme.

« Je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance Mr Cullen. »

« Oh, je vous en prie, Bella, appelez-moi Carlisle, et sachez que l'honneur est partagé, Alice ne cesse de me parler de vous, elle a insisté pour que nous nous rencontrions. »

Je perçus le rapide coup d'œil qu'Alice et le père Cullen échangèrent à ses paroles, cela avait été tellement rapide que je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas l'avoir rêvé. Et puis comme si cela avait été un élément déclencheur, je remarquai que le sourire que Carlisle m'adressait manquait de naturel et qu'Alice paressait étrangement nerveuse. Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment qu'une scène dont j'étais l'une des actrices principales était en train de se dérouler sans que je n'aie été mise au courant ?

Un peu mal à l'aise, je décidai de mettre fin à cette entrevue.

« Euh…Je dois retourner travailler, ma pause déjeuner est terminée, je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance Carlisle. Au plaisir de vous revoir. » Je lui souris avant de me tourner vers Alice. « Je pourrai te parler un instant s'il te plait ? »

Nous sortîmes du manoir pour aller discuter dans les jardins, le temps était clément aujourd'hui, le soleil restait aux abonnés absents mais une douce brise caressait l'air, c'était assez agréable.

« Alice que se passe t-il ? » Lui demandai-je sans préambule.

« Comment ça ? » Elle paraissait vraiment surprise de ma question, peut être m'étais-je fait tout un film d'un rien après tout ?

« Je…Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que c'était étrange tout à l'heure dans le salon. »

Elle prit ma main tout en me souriant, avant de prendre la parole.

« Je voulais absolument que tu rencontres mon père, son avis est très important pour nous tu sais ? Donc j'étais un peu nerveuse, parce qu'il était essentiel à mes yeux qu'il t'apprécie. »

Je n'étais pas sûr de très bien comprendre ce qu'elle me disait, j'avais l'impression que chaque phrase était pleine d'un double sens. Mon imagination trop fertile était-elle encore en train de me jouer des tours ou bien était-ce manoir qui attisait mes capacités à la suspicion ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver tout cela très étrange malgré tout.

« Mais enfin Alice pourquoi l'opinion de ton père à mon sujet était-elle si importante pour toi ? Je veux dire…on se connait à peine. »

« Bella, tu fais presque partie de la famille. » Dit-elle comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle finit par lâcher un énorme soupir de lassitude, on aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu une bataille, puis elle enchaina. « Et puis…Bon d'accord…Je me suis dit que si peut être Edward et toi…Enfin si vous…Si votre relation…euh… »

J'ouvris grand la bouche en un énorme O d'étonnement, les yeux exorbités, était-elle en train d'essayer de dire ce que je pensais qu'elle voulait dire ? Je n'avais jamais vu Alice aussi gênée depuis le peu de temps que je la connaissais, alors oui je pensais qu'elle essayait de dire ce que je croyais qu'elle voulait dire…

« Mais Alice, Edward est fiancé voyons, et puis je…Je… » Je ne savais véritablement pas trop quoi ajouter, j'étais encore beaucoup trop choquée pour cela, ce qu'elle racontait n'avait tout bonnement aucun sens.

« Je sais, je sais Bella, et j'aime beaucoup Tanya crois-moi, c'est une gentille fille nous avons quasiment grandi ensemble, mais je ne pense juste pas qu'elle soit celle qui corresponde à Edward, tu comprends ? Enfin c'est idiot de te demander ça, il est clair que tu ne peux pas comprendre, parce que tu ne connais pas Edward, mais c'est mon frère et je sais ce dont il a besoin. »

« Alice je… »

« Écoute je sais que tout cela doit te sembler étrange » M'interrompit-elle. « Et mon dieu crois moi que c'est aussi mon cas, je n'aurais même pas dû te dire tout ça, c'est juste que…je t'apprécie voilà tout et ce depuis notre première rencontre, je suis incapable d'expliquer pourquoi mais je t'aime beaucoup Bella… »

Je la regardai avec attendrissement Alice Cullen était décidément un être plein de ressource.

« Je t'aime aussi beaucoup Alice. Mais il ne se passera rien entre Edward et moi, si Tanya n'est pas celle qui lui convient comme tu le penses, il finira bien par s'en rendre compte un jour ou l'autre. En attendant ce n'est pas à moi d'intervenir dans leur histoire, Edward est un grand garçon c'est à lui de prendre ses décisions, pour ma part je ne suis aucunement concernée. »

« Oui, bien sûr je sais, tu as tout à fait raison, il était absurde de ma part de parler de tout ça, je suis désolée…Enfin bref j'avais prévue de faire les magasins cette après-midi, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? »

Je fus un peu déstabilisée par le brusque changement du sujet de conversation, mais bon avec Alice je ne pouvais m'offusquer de rien.

« Je ne peux pas quitter le manoir comme ça Alice, je suis supposée travailler normalement, tu sais ? »

« Mais viens avec moi s'il te plait » Me supplia-t-elle en accompagnant le tout d'une petite moue boudeuse. « Je n'aurais qu'à dire à Edward que tu as passée l'après midi avec moi s'il le demande. »

J'hésitai un bref instant, respirer un autre air que celui du domaine ne pourrait pas me faire de mal après tout, bon il était clair que j'étais loin d'être friande de shopping mais si ça me permettait de m'aérer un peu l'esprit pourquoi pas ? Et merde ! Je me rappelai tout à coup que j'avais promis à Jacob la veille que je dinerais avec lui ce soir.

« Bon, c'est d'accord, mais seulement si tu me promets que nous serons de retour au manoir avant dix huit heures. »

« Il n'y pas de problème, tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« Oui, je passe la soirée avec un ami.» J'ajoutai devant son haussement de sourcils suggestif. « N'y vois rien de romantique. »

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

L'après midi shopping avec Alice fut moins ennuyante et éprouvante que je ne l'aurais imaginé, je finis même par me prendre au jeu et ce fut avec enthousiasme que j'essayai vêtements après vêtements, et effectuai aussi quelques achats pour le plus grand bonheur de ma tortionnaire. J'avais passé un très bon après midi, mais je me voyais mal faire ça aussi souvent qu'Alice, sinon je finirais par bien vite m'en lasser, j'étais loin d'être une fashion victim.

Je rentrai vers dix neuf heures au manoir, en gros Alice n'avait pas tenu sa promesse comme j'aurai dû m'en douter et une fois de plus je n'allai pas faillir à ma réputation et arriver en retard à un rendez-vous.

J'envoyai un message à Jake pour le prévenir de mon retard avant de filer prendre une douche express. Je choisis dans ma penderie une robe bleue sombre à longue manche un peu décolleté m'arrivant aux genoux, que je déposai sur le lit avant d'aller me saisir d'une paire de chaussure à haut talon noir. J'enfilai ma robe avant de mettre mes talons, puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me maquiller et me coiffer.

Nous avions normalement rendez vous à dix neuf heures trente, je débarquai à vingt heures trente au restaurant français où Jacob m'avait invité à diner, soit avec une heure de retard. J'avais au moins eu la délicatesse de le prévenir de mon retard, c'était déjà pas mal non ? Lançant un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, je le trouvais installé à une table vers le fond, slalomant entre les tables je m'avançai vers lui un sourire contrit sur le visage.

« Je suis désolée pour le retard Jake » Dis-je tout en m'asseyant. « J'ai été en quelque sorte kidnappée par Alice, ballotée de boutiques en cabines d'essayages. »

« Ce n'est pas grave » Répondit-il en souriant. « De toute façon tu n'as jamais été miss ponctualité. »

J'étais en train de lui tirer la langue, quand le serveur vint nous apporter les cartes du menu, je commandai le même repas que Jacob.

La soirée fila à toute allure, cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas sortie et je me promis d'essayer de le faire plus souvent, comme avant. Je pensais d'ailleurs à reprendre contact avec les amis que j'avais poussé lentement hors de ma vie, les êtres humains n'étaient pas faits pour être seuls, la solitude finissait toujours par peser au bout d'un certain temps. Nous allâmes prendre un dernier verre dans l'appartement de Jake, et ce fut légèrement pompette que je finis par rentrer au manoir.

Il se faisait déjà très tard lorsque j'arrivai devant l'imposante demeure qui paraissait inerte, endormis, les lumières éteintes la plongeaient dans une obscurité presque lugubre, ténébreuse, renforçant ainsi l'étrange aura qui semblait souvent flotter autour du manoir.

Allumant la lumière de ma chambre, je fus étonnée de voir placer sur mon lit une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Je déposai mon manteau et mon sac, avant de me saisir du mystérieux papier, le dépliant je vis s'inscrire : _Mr Cullen aimerait s'entretenir avec vous, il vous attendra dans son bureau à votre retour. Marcus._

Qu'est-ce qu'Edward voulait bien pouvoir me dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain me demandai-je anxieusement. Je réfléchis à toute allure tentant de trouver une chose que j'eus faite qui aurait pu provoquer son mécontentement. Lâchant un soupir je me dirigeai vers la porte, je n'avais rien trouvé, mieux valait me rendre jusqu'à son bureau pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

Je toquai devant la porte du bureau avant d'entrer, Marcus se trouvait positionné à la place occupée habituellement par Edward, il était debout en train de ranger quelques papiers. A quoi cela rimait-il donc ?

« Mlle Swan » Dit-il sans lever les yeux. « Mr Cullen étant fatigué de vous attendre est monté dans ses appartements pour prendre une douche, il vous y attendra donc. »

Je le regardai sans comprendre, devais-je vraiment aller dans les appartements d'Edward ?

« Euh…Vous êtes sûr que ça ne lui posera pas de problème ? » Demandai-je hésitante.

J'attendis un moment, puis comprenant que je n'aurais pas de réponse à la question que je venais de poser, je quittai la pièce en direction de la chambre Edward, un lieu où soit dit en passant, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Marcus me l'avait montré le jour de mon arrivée, mais je n'y étais pas entrée.

La chambre se trouvait au deuxième étage, celui qui abritait aussi la porte verrouillée et la bibliothèque. J'inspirai un grand coup avant de frapper timidement à la porte, ça faisait deux jours que je ne l'avais pas vu, et lors de notre dernier face à face je lui avais donné une paire de claques, il n'était donc pas étonnant que je puisse être anxieuse à l'idée de le revoir. Je cognai à nouveau mais ne recevant toujours pas de réponse je me permis d'entrer, la chambre paraissait déserte.

« Edward ? » Appelai-je en pénétrant un peu plus dans ce sanctuaire. Aucune réponse ne me parvint. J'en profitai pour admirer un peu la pièce, c'était étrange de me dire que c'était dans cet endroit que le maitre du manoir passait ses nuits. La chambre était très spacieuse, ordonnée et joliment décorée dans des tons rouges pourpres et blancs. Un grand lit aux couvertures pourpres soyeux attira tout de suite mon attention, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en imaginant ce qui aurait pu être fait là-dessus, dedans, dessous.

Me rapprochant de la fenêtre j'écartai un pan du rideau, la vue donnait sur les immenses jardins de la propriété, de jour ça devait être un très beau spectacle. De ma place je pouvais entendre de l'eau couler, tournant la tête je vis une porte un peu plus loin sur ma douche, ça devait être la salle bain. J'étais assez gênée, peut être aurais-je dû l'attendre à l'extérieur après tout ?

Un petit fauteuil blanc était installé près de la fenêtre je m'y assis confortablement. J'aurais dû enlever mes talons avant de venir, mes pieds étaient déjà presque tout endoloris étais-je en train de penser lorsque je constatai que je n'entendais plus l'eau couler. Je tournai la tête à l'instant où Edward ouvrit la porte, nous nous regardâmes tous deux surpris, il avait pour tout vêtement une serviette attachée autour des reins, qui laissait deviner son V abdominal, de l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux mouillés descendaient le long de son corps caressant son torse musclé. Je sentis la pointe de mes seins se durcir, rougissant violemment je détournai le regard.

« Je ne pensais pas vous trouvez déjà là » Dit-il d'une voix froide.

« Je…Je viens de rentrer et euh…j'ai trouvé le mot dans ma chambre, puis je suis allée à votre au bureau mais vous n'y étiez pas, donc Marcus m'a dit de vous attendre ici…Je suis désolée j'aurais dû rester à l'extérieur. »

Embarrassée, je parlais sans le regarder, cette situation n'était décidément pas appropriée, il s'agissait de mon patron bon sang! Mon corps réagissait à sa vue contre ma volonté, j'espérais juste qu'il n'avait pas perçu mon excitation, ça aurait été assez humiliant.

« C'est bon, de toute façon ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas bien long » Répondit-il toujours aussi froidement.

« Euh…Je pourrais peut être sortir le temps que vous puissiez enfilez quelque chose, ce… »

« J'ai dit que c'était bon Isabella ! » M'interrompit-il abruptement. « Cessez de jouer votre prude, ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois que vous voyez un homme à moitié nu…D'ailleurs celui pour qui vous vous êtes habillée de la sorte ce soir et qui vous a fait rentrer si tard devait certainement être moins vêtu que moi à la fin de la soirée…» Poursuivit-il durement.

Je me tournai vers lui complètement abasourdie, à cet instant je crois bien que s'il avait été à coté de moi j'aurai perdue mon travail parce que c'est à une troisième claque qu'il aurait eut droit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me parlait de la sorte, me prenait-il pour une espèce de catin ?

« Je pense que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? » Répondis-je simplement. Mieux valait ne pas entrer dans son jeu, il était mon patron et je n'étais que son employé après tout, même s'il semblait parfois l'oublié et frôlait souvent de manière indécente le harcèlement sexuel.

« Oui » Dit-il toujours placé dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain. « Il semblerait que vous ayez été absente de votre poste toute l'après-midi. »

« J'étais avec Alice, je pensais pourtant qu'elle vous en avait informée, je peux l'appeler pour lui demander de vous le confirmer. »

Il hocha la tête avant de répondre.

« Ça ira.»

Je restai pensive, j'avais la nette impression qu'il était déjà au courant que j'avais passée l'après midi avec sa sœur, dans ce cas pourquoi demander à me parler ? Voyant que la conversation était terminée je me levai m'apprêtant à m'en aller lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Vous avez passée une bonne soirée ? »

« Euh…Oui, merci » Répondis-je surprise, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'essayer de se montrer aimable.

« C'est avec l'homme qui vous a raccompagnée la dernière fois que vous étiez ? » Poursuivit-il.

J'avais du mal à saisir ce qu'il essayait de faire, la meilleure solution était encore de m'en aller avant que ça ne dégénère.

« Écouter je ne veux pas être impolie, mais encore une fois ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas. Bonne soirée.»

Je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers la porte, quand je sentis une main se refermer autour de mon bras, j'avais l'impression que le même schéma se répétait sans cesse entre nous, il me retourna avec violence. Sur son beau visage froid, implacable, dans ses yeux verts durs et glacés, je sentais luire la flamme de la colère, il me relâcha aussi soudainement qu'il m'avait attrapé.

A peine eus-je le temps de lâcher un soupir de soulagement que ses lèvres se posaient déjà sur les miennes avec férocité, je pouvais percevoir les pulsations de mon cœur jusque dans mes oreilles. J'aurai peut être agit différemment si je n'en rêvais pas non stop depuis deux jours complets, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lutter contre le nœud de désir qui se relâchait en moi à son contact. Alors, nouant mes bras autour de sa nuque, j'insinuai ma langue entre ses lèvres, m'entendant gémir au contact de la sienne il me plaqua contre le mur. Sa bouche quitta la mienne parsemant mon cou de baisers brutaux, les effluves de son gel douche et de son shampoing parvenait à mes narines, incrustant dans ma mémoire une odeur de fraicheur mentholé, viril, entêtante, insaisissable.

Mes mains allèrent à la rencontre de son corps imposant, large, et ferme sous mes doigts, caressant sensuellement des muscles, un ventre, une peau dont j'avais rêvé de manière tout à fait indécente. Il me serra plus étroitement contre lui pressant son sexe érigé tout contre mon ventre, je gémis, empoignant ses fesses fermes et musclés pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi, je me frottai à lui, gémissant toujours plus fort au contact de son membre dur buttant sur mon corps. Mon entrejambe moite, mon sexe palpitant criaient l'envie que j'avais de lui, je voulais être prise ici, maintenant, contre le mur de sa chambre.

Me repoussant brutalement contre le mur il s'écarta de moi, une palette d'émotion comme j'en avais vu peu chez lui, transparaissait sur son visage si souvent impassible, inaccessible. Il y avait de la colère, de l'envie, puis du désir, de celui qui devait se voir aussi sur mon visage un désir primitif, immédiat.

J'essayai de calmer mon souffle erratique, les battements fous de mon cœur, la chaleur qui semblait inonder chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Il reprit possession de mes lèvres, calant une de ses mains derrière ma nuque tandis que l'autre descendant lentement le long de mon cou stoppait sa course au creux de mes seins. Il se saisit d'une des pointes durcit qu'il titilla durement à l'aide de son pouce et de son index, je murmurai des insanités sous l'effet du plaisir mélangé à la douleur, il avait décidé que ce ne serait pas doux et il me le montrait. Après avoir infligé le même traitement à mon autre téton, ses lèvres vinrent prendre la place de ses doigts, aspirant, mordillant, titillant mon sein au travers du tissu. Mes doigts entremêlés dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés, je tentai de ne pas perdre la tête face à la délicieuse torture qui m'était imposé.

J'entendis la fermeture de ma robe située sur le côté être ouverte avant de la voir tomber mollement à mes pieds, mon soutien gorge et la culotte assortis ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre, puis je finis par me délester de mes talons. Je me retrouvais ainsi pour la première fois nue et vulnérable devant Edward Cullen, un homme qui m'attirait presque autant qu'il m'effrayait, qui accaparait mon esprit, qui paraissait être l'ombre du manoir, son âme. Mais étrangement je n'avais pas honte, je n'étais pas gênée comme je l'aurais cru, le désir de l'avoir en moi, de sentir sa peau moite contre la mienne, son souffle sur mon corps semblait enlever toutes mes inhibitions.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, je défis la serviette enroulée autour de ses reins, son sexe gorgé de désir se dressa alors devant mes yeux envieux. S'emparant de ma main sans délicatesse il la déposa sur son pénis durcit, sa peau était douce et fine à cet endroit, l'empoignant fermement je le caressai lentement de haut en bas, provocant un sifflement de sa part, tandis que j'entendais sa respiration se faire plus laborieuse.

Enlevant ma main de son membre il vint la placer sur ses hanches, tout en promenant sa propre main sur mon corps provocant dans tout mon être des frissons intempestifs. Ses doigts vinrent caresser à plusieurs reprises mon sexe luisant de mon désir pour lui, attisant un peu plus la flamme qui brûlait en moi, sans pour autant la satisfaire.

Saisissant brusquement mes fesses il me fit enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, je sentais son sexe dressé contre le mien, c'était plus que divinement bon, il fallait que je l'ai en moi, pour ne pas perdre complètement l'esprit, j'avais besoin de cette libération. Je suffoquai lorsqu'il se mit lentement à bouger les hanches, caressant avec son long et grand sexe le mien, se frottant contre mon entrée, la titillant, l'agaçant.

A chacun de ses mouvements, la peau de mon dos raclait le mur froid contre lequel j'étais plaquée, mais je n'en avais que faire, je n'étais plus que feu, désir ardent, passion, sexe.

« J'ai envie de toi » Gémis Edward, parlant pour la première fois depuis le commencement de cette folie passionnelle. J'aurais voulu lui répondre que moi aussi, lui demander de me prendre sans attendre, mais j'étais bien trop occupée à essayer de contenir l'orgasme qui menaçait d'éclater en moi.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, pour me déposer sur le sol, avant d'aller ouvrir un de ses tiroirs situé près de son lit, et je crus bien que j'allai pleurer de frustration, j'avais tellement envie de sentir son sexe palpitant en moi que ça en était insupportable. Je l'entendis déchiqueter un emballage puis mettre un préservatif avant de revenir vers moi. Il me souleva aussi facilement que si j'eus pesé une dizaine de kilos, et j'enroulai d'instinct mes jambes autour de ses hanches, puis me plaquant contre le mur il fit entrer avec une lenteur délibéré un bout de son sexe en moi, avant de placer sa bouche près de mon oreille d'en saisir le lobe pour le lécher et le mordiller. Je frissonnai d'extase, tentant d'onduler les hanches pour le faire totalement entrer en moi, gémissant il me bloqua encore plus fermement m'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre geste.

« Ne me demande pas d'être doux, parce que je ne le pourrais pas » Susurra-il à mon oreille d'une voix rauque.

J'avais l'impression de me liquéfier, de n'être plus que pensées incohérentes, brouillons et désordonnées, perdue comme je l'étais dans la luxure du plaisir.

« Ne sois pas doux, je veux que tu me prennes violemment, durement, fortement. » Lui murmurai-je à mon tour.

Il lâcha un grondement sourd, puis en me regardant droit dans les yeux il me pénétra brusquement, je fermai les yeux d'ivresse, le cœur prêt à exploser de contentement, j'avais l'impression de le sentir partout en moi, son sexe m'emplissait parfaitement, totalement, complètement.

« Ouvre les yeux, Isabella » M'ordonna-t-il. J'étais tout simplement incapable de faire le moindre geste. « Isabella! » Gronda-t-il. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, me retrouvant face à une paire d'yeux verts noirci par le désir, ses pupilles étaient dilatés, sa mâchoire contractée par l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas bouger. Ne quittant pas mon regard, sûrement fiévreux à cet instant, il sortit entièrement de moi avant d'y rentrer en un violent coup de rein, je lâchai un cri de surprise, il recommença ainsi plusieurs fois augmentant la cadence, décuplant mon plaisir. Mon être vibrait à chaque coup de butoir, ma tête, mon corps cognant contre le mur, son regard accroché au mien. Perdant peu à peu sa maitrise ses va-et-vient se firent désordonnés, rapides et incontrôlés, ses grognements s'intensifièrent, redoublèrent.

Je hurlai presque sous ses assauts incapable de retenir les sons d'allégresses qui émanaient de ma bouche, c'était beaucoup trop bon, tellement bon que ça en était douloureux, j'étais comme privée d'oxygène, plongée dans un abîme de délice. Je contractai mes parois autour de son pénis tentant de l'engloutir, de le garder en moi, provocant ainsi ma jouissance. Criant _son_ nom, je sentis mon cœur imploser, je fus alors terrassée par un orgasme qui me laissa pantelante, le souffle coupé, le cœur battant la chamade.

Edward s'activait toujours en moi rallumant lentement une faim que je pensais assouvie, et lorsqu'il jouit à son tour, je le rejoignis une deuxième fois, secouée par une vague de plaisir encore jamais atteinte, emportée dans un tourbillon de sexe charnel, de volupté purement indescriptible, mon corps parcouru de soubresauts, je criai à nouveau ma jouissance…

* * *

_Houlalala, il fait chaud au Manoir Cullen :)_

_Alors pas mal de personnes me le demandent, mais non les filles je n'ai pas prévu de faire le point de vue d'Edward, ce serait nettement moins marrant non ? :p_

_Reviews ?_

_**Les petits timides** sortiront-ils de leurs trous ?_

_Deeptemptation ^-^_

_bisous_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur** :_ Hello les gens :)_

_Me voila de retour avec le chapitre 7 du Manoir Cullen après un bon moment d'absence dont je tiens à m'excuser, j'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez vous. Par contre je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 8, donc je ne sais pas trop quand je posterais :s Sinon, je suis contente parce que des **petits timides** ont fait leur apparition dans le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ça va continuer. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, c'est toujours un immense plaisir de les lire._

_Bella-s-cullen : _Hi! L'adresse que tu m'as donné à été coupé je pense que c'est parce qu'il faut que tu mettes les espaces, donc essaye de recommencer s'il te plait :)

_Sandrine_ : Hi! C'est super que le chapitre 6 t'es plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Héhéhé tu verras bien pour Edward :p Merci à toi!bisous

_Flo1359_: Kikou :) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :D Pour ce qu'il advient de Tanya, j'espère t'avoir donné quelques éléments de réponses dans ce chapitre! Merci pour ta review!bisous

_PatiewSnow_ : Hello :) Oui, il y avait bel et bien des indices dans le chapitre précédent, et dans celui-là aussi d'ailleurs. N'hésites pas à avancer des hypothèses, qui sait tu es sûrement bien plus proche de la vérité que tu ne l'imagine ;) Merci à toi!bisous!

_LILIA68 _: Hello :) Il est clair que malgré le fait qu'ils aient fini par succomber les choses n'en deviendront certainement pas moins compliquées, surtout que Tanya est toujours en lice! Je te remercie! bise!

_Carice_ : Hey :D J'avais complètement zappée de te répondre donc joyeuses pâques très très en retard (mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?:p) à toi ^.^ Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai l'intention de mener cette histoire jusqu'à sa destination finale, même s'il est vrai que l'écriture de ce chapitre a été disons un peu compliquée et que le découragement commence un peu à pointer le bout de son nez...Enfin bref, oui je confirme Marcus mériterait bien une bonne paire de claque!lol! Je te remercie encore une fois! bisous et bonne lecture ;)

_Lou'_: Hello! Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis toujours en vie :p Hahaha! Oui, j'avoue tout j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant le Lemon, je me suis dit que sinon tu continuerais à me harceler!lol! Héhéhé Alice est folle ou peut être très maligne... Yeaaah Vive les anti-Jake, quoi que Taylor est pas mal, même s'il est un peu trop jeune à mon goût x) Mdr! Si le lendemain est difficile pour Bella ce sera bien fait pour elle, fallait dire non :p Si Ed' veut être froid avec Bella ce n'est pas de ma faute, puis ce que c'est lui qui décide *.* Merci tout plein ma belle!bisous!

_aishwa_: Thxs! C'est gentil! Hé oui c'est bien ça le problème comment gérer l'après "une super nuit torride" xD Surtout que l'ombre de Tanya plane...Je te remercie pour ta review!bsx!

_Onja_: Alors je vois que tu commences à formuler des hypothèses, je ne peux pas te dire si elles sont juste bien sur, mais ce chapitre devrait t'aider!merci à toi!bisous

_Edyneulla_ : Merci :) Eh bah dis donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tout le monde se penche du côté d'Esmé ? Je suis muette comme une tombe je ne peux rien te dire :p Merci pour ta review!bsx!

_Montainer_ : Hi! Merci à toi! j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant cette suite!bsx

_Marion_ : Hi! C'est bon tu es pardonné!lol! Nan franchement ne t'inquiètes pas je te remercie déjà de cette review! Merci je suis contente que l'histoire plaise!bisous! Bonne lecture!

_Lilou_ : Merci, je suis ravie de compter une nouvelle lectrice!bisous!

_Bon je m'arrête là, et je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve plus bas pour le reste du papotage! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Chapitre VII_

_Playlist__: Flyleaf- Red sam__  
_

* * *

Je me réveillai soudainement, émergeant d'une nuit d'un sommeil agité, je me trouvais dans des draps soyeux d'un rouge pourpre…Il semblait que j'eus passé la nuit dans la chambre d'Edward…J'avais certainement dû m'endormir après que nous ayons une nouvelle fois soulagés le besoin sexuel que nous avions l'un de l'autre. Tournant la tête vers la gauche, mon regard s'accrocha à celui d'une paire d'yeux d'un vert profond, _il _était assis dans le petit fauteuil blanc situé près de la fenêtre, depuis combien de temps était-il là, à m'observer pendant mon sommeil?

Son visage avait retrouvé son impassibilité, sa froideur coutumière, me refusant l'accès aux pensées qui devaient être les siennes en cet instant.

Je fus la première à détourner le regard le cœur battant, la veille lorsque je m'étais laissée aller à ce besoin qui m'obsédait, je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'il faudrait gérer l'_après, _Tanya, Edward et sa froideur, ses changements d'humeur, son inconstance…Je n'avais pensé qu'à l'instant présent, à me débarrasser de cette tension et de cette frustration sexuelle qui m'habitaient.

Et voilà où j'en étais à présent, nue dans un lit, dans des draps qui n'étaient pas les miens, une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne, sous le regard d'un homme qui n'était pas le mien. Et je ne savais tout bonnement fichtrement pas ce que je devais faire, quelle attitude je devais adopter.

Je perçus les mouvements de son corps lorsqu'enfin il se décida à se lever.

« Il est sept heures… » Se contenta-t-il de dire avant de se diriger vers la salle bain.

Je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il était seulement vêtue d'un pantalon de soie noir, je ne pus alors m'empêcher d'observer fascinée, le roulement des muscles de son dos ferme et puissant tandis qu'il marchait, sa démarche gracieuse et féline, l'assurance qui émanait de lui.

Je soupirai quand il referma la porte derrière lui sans un regard, je venais sans aucun doute de me faire congédier. Je me sentais un peu comme une prostituée dont l'on ne se préoccupe guère plus, après avoir soulagé ses pulsions naturelles. Je devais m'apprêter à aller travailler de toute manière, rester là à pleurnicher sur mon sort ne m'avancerait à rien, de plus je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait apprécié de me voir encore là à son retour.

Je me redressai en grimaçant de douleur, nous n'y étions pas allés de main morte hier soir, mon corps en subissait à présent les conséquences. Enroulant le drap sur moi je descendis du lit à la recherche de ma robe, de mes sous vêtements et de mes talons.

Je mis plus temps que la normale à m'habiller, mes mains tremblantes m'obligeant à m'y prendre à plusieurs reprises, j'avais comme l'impression de subir une sorte de contrecoup.

Je frissonnai dans les couloirs, ayant maintenant une conscience aiguë des caméras qui dissimulées dans l'ombre, enregistraient plus que probablement chacun de mes pas. Il me paraissait évident qu'en me voyant sur les vidéos, sortant de la chambre d'Edward à cette heure Marcus comprendrait ce qui s'était passé. Que ferait-il en découvrant que je n'avais pas écouté son avertissement, sa menace ?

Je pris une longue douche brûlante pour tenter de guérir mon corps et mon esprit meurtris, doucement les larmes commencèrent à perler sur mon visage, se mélangeant à l'eau qui ruisselait le long de mon corps. Je ne pouvais croire que j'avais commis un tel acte, que j'avais définitivement et irrévocablement dépassée la limite, franchissant une ligne qui me mènerait indubitablement à une impasse, en ayant pris soin de me plonger dans un sombre gouffre sans issue. J'allais souffrir à nouveau, je sentais les moindres fibres de mon corps me le crier, _il_ allait me faire souffrir, et je le haïssais pour cela, je haïssais le fait de ne pas réussir à complètement le détester. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu simplement me laisser tranquille, rester éloigné de moi comme je le lui avais demandé ? Pourquoi ?

Mes larmes loin de se tarir, redoublèrent, je pleurai pour Tanya qui avait été trompée, pour ma faiblesse, pour ma souffrance à venir, parce que malgré tout je n'arrivais pas à totalement regretter ce qui s'était passé, ce qui renforçait mon sentiment de culpabilité. Je pleurai jusqu'à me sentir drainée, vidée mes forces, de ma substance, alors tombant sur le sol de la douche je laissai cette eau qui paraissait vouloir couler jusqu'à l'infini, me purifier, me laver de mes fautes.

Après l'habituelle réunion matinale dans la salle réservée aux employés, je partis m'isoler dans la bibliothèque, j'avais besoin de lecture pour m'évader ne serait-ce que quelques instants loin de l'étouffante tristesse que je trainais comme un fardeau aujourd'hui.

J'étais plongé dans un livre, en pleine lecture dans un des moelleux fauteuils que comptait la bibliothèque lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge. Levant la tête je vis qu'une jeune femme était entrée dans la pièce, elle était très belle avec ses longs cheveux ondulés blonds foncés, son visage fin, les fossettes de ses joues.

« Bonjour » Dit-elle en me souriant creusant un peu plus ses jolies fossettes. « Je suis désolée de vous déranger vous semblez assez occupé, enfin voilà je vous cherchais et on m'a indiqué que ce serait ici que je vous trouverais. J'espère ne pas trop déranger votre tranquillité ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne faisais rien de bien important » Répondis-je aimablement. Cette femme m'intriguait, je me demandais qui elle pouvait être, et surtout ce qu'elle pouvait bien me vouloir.

« Parfait. Je tenais à faire votre connaissance Bella Swan, je suis Katrina Denali, la sœur de Tanya, que vous avez rencontré récemment il me semble non ? »

Je l'observai un peu, constatant à présent les traits de la famille Denali sur son visage, c'était maintenant que je voyais la ressemblance avec Tanya, et je devais avouer que j'en éprouvais un certain malaise. Ce n'était pas évident de me retrouver en face de la sœur de la fiancée de l'homme avec qui j'avais passé la nuit, je n'osais même pas imaginer comment les choses se dérouleraient une fois Tanya installée au manoir.

« Oh ! Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle Denali » Dis-je en me levant pour serrer la main qu'elle tendait vers moi.

« Ce n'est plus mademoiselle depuis un petit moment déjà. » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire, avant d'ajouter. « Je suis mariée, mais je vous en prie, appelez moi Kate. »

Je lui souris faiblement, malgré toute sa bonne volonté cette femme continuait à m'intriguer, je n'arrivais pas à la trouver…Naturelle…C'était le bon mot…Un peu comme Carlisle le jour de notre rencontre. Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment que je devais me méfier de tout le monde appartenant de près ou de loin à ce manoir ? Edward et son étrange caractère, Marcus et son incompréhensible froideur, Alice et sa surprise le jour de notre rencontre, puis son immédiate gentillesse, Tanya et la lueur dans ses yeux, Carlisle et sa fausseté et maintenant Kate et son manque de naturelle… Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette famille, dans ce manoir ? Et d'abord pourquoi tenaient-ils tous à absolument me rencontrer ? Pensaient-ils réellement que je pouvais être une menace pour le futur mariage d'Edward et de Tanya ? Tout cela était-il vraiment connecté ?

Cet endroit était en train de me rendre complètement folle, peut être était-ce pour cette raison que je voyais de la malveillance et des complots absolument partout.

Je tentai vainement de reprendre ma lecture après son départ de la bibliothèque, mais je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer, beaucoup trop obnubilée par l'étrangeté de cette famille. Je ne pouvais peut être plus me renseigner auprès d'Edward au sujet du fameux _secret de polichinelle_ mais je pouvais toujours le faire auprès d'Alice. Elle serait certainement plus loquace que Marcus et peut être qu'enfin je pourrais être soulagée du poids des questions sous lequel je croulais.

Cette _histoire_ dont les Cullen n'aimaient pas trop parler, ça devait sûrement être trois fois rien, j'avais dû lui donner une importance qu'elle n'avait pas du fait que personne ne semblait vouloir m'en dévoiler plus. Dans tous les cas il fallait que je mette un point final à tout cela, que je découvre les sombres secrets pesant encore dans ce manoir et sur la famille Cullen. J'étais bien décidé à élucider ces mystères avec ou sans l'aide d'Alice d'ailleurs.

Ces résolutions prises en tête, déposant un bouquin à peine entamé, je me hâtai d'aller poursuivre mon travail.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Le reste de la journée se déroula de manière plus sereine que son commencement, au final je dois dire que j'étais contente de la visite impromptue de Kate Denali, parce qu'elle m'avait permis d'oublier quelque peu les problèmes dans lesquels je mettais emplâtrés de mon plein gré. Toute mon attention était désormais focalisée sur un seul et unique but, découvrir enfin un secret que j'avais un peu laissé de coté, obsédée comme je l'étais par Edward Cullen.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour aller prendre une douche avant de descendre pour prendre mon repas avec les autres, lorsque je décidai de passer par la bibliothèque pour récupérer le livre que j'avais entamé cette après midi, m'en charger maintenant m'éviterais les désagréments survenues une certaine nuit où je m'étais aventuré dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la bibliothèque.

Je pris les escaliers menant au deuxième étage, et je m'apprêtai à poursuivre mon chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, lorsque j'entendis ce qui ressemblait à des éclats de voix. Je me retournai le cœur battant, la porte de la chambre d'Edward était légèrement entrouverte, le bruit provenait sans aucun doute de cet endroit. Un dilemme déchirant vit le jour dans mon esprit, je pouvais poursuivre mon chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque comme si de rien n'était, ou bien me rapprocher pour essayer d'entendre de quoi il retournait et ainsi faire taire par la même occasion la voix de ma curiosité morbide à présent bien exacerbée. Choisissant la deuxième option je m'approchai doucement de la porte, j'avais parfaitement conscience que ce qui était en train de se dérouler ne me regardait aucunement, mais ma curiosité était beaucoup trop forte pour que je puisse la combattre.

«….Pourquoi ? A quel jeu es-tu en train de jouer Edward ? »

Tanya ? Tanya était au manoir, je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle devait normalement aménager au domaine dans quelques jours seulement, pourtant c'était bien sa voix que je venais de reconnaitre.

« Je ne joue à aucun jeu Tanya » Je frissonnai malgré moi en reconnaissant la voix grave de Edward, mon corps semblait réagir de manière encore plus disproportionnée qu'auparavant. Comment avais-je pu être assez naïve pour penser qu'en soufflant sur les braises je pourrais éteindre le brasier ? Je me rendais compte à présent que je n'avais fait qu'attiser son ardeur.

« Parfait dans ce cas là, renvoie la immédiatement ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils subitement déstabilisée, pourquoi avais-je le sentiment que c'était moi le sujet de leur désaccord. Tanya avait-elle appris par le billet de Marcus ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi cette nuit ? Ou bien avait-_il_ tout été lui raconter de son propre chef. Si c'était le cas, il devait plus tenir à elle que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

« Non »

« Pardon ? Je te préviens que je ne tolérerai pas sa présence sous mon toit ! »

J'entendis des pas furieux se rapprocher, complètement paniquée, comme paralysée je ne pus alors esquisser le moindre mouvement. La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée sur un beau visage entouré de cheveux blonds, tordu par une colère qui laissa rapidement place à de la surprise.

« Que faisiez-vous ici ? » Me demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Euh…Je…Je suis désolée je me rendais juste à la bibliothèque et je…

« Et vous vous êtes retrouvé à écouter aux portes ? » M'interrompit-elle.

« Non, je… »

« Qu'avez-vous entendu ? » M'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix tendue, ignorant ma faible intervention.

Jetant un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule j'aperçus Edward assis sur le fauteuil de son bureau, il semblait légèrement…anxieux. Mon esprit se mit en ébullition, qu'aurais-je entendu que je n'aurais pas dû entendre si j'étais arrivée juste quelques minutes plus tôt ?

« Je vous répète que je n'ai rien entendu…Excusez moi il faut que j'y aille. »

Je m'éloignai en direction de la bibliothèque sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Puis récupérant mon livre, ce fut en marchant d'un pas fébrile que j'arrivai jusqu'à ma chambre, je m'assis sur le lit pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Je devais avouer que je ne comprenais définitivement rien à ce qui était en train de se tramer ici. J'avais eu la certitude que c'était parce que Tanya était au courant de l'infidélité de son fiancé qu'elle exigeait mon renvoi, mais si je me trompais ? Il se pouvait que ce ne soit même pas de moi dont il était question, j'avais peut être mal compris la bribe de conversation que j'avais pu saisir.

Je lâchai un soupir, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de me convaincre du contraire, je savais très bien que c'était de moi dont Tanya ordonnait le renvoi, mais j'avais à présent le sentiment que ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de la folie de la veille. Parce qu'en me découvrant dans le couloir, elle n'avait pas agit comme une femme trompée se retrouvant face à sa "rivale".

Je m'allongeai dans mon lit, avec le livre que j'avais été chercher à la bibliothèque, après avoir pris ma douche, j'avais laissé tomber l'idée de descendre manger, toute cette histoire m'ayant légèrement coupée l'appétit.

J'avais déjà lu une bonne partie du bouquin lorsque je le posai brutalement sur la commode, non je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, il fallait que je comprenne ce qui se passait ici, et pour cela il ne me restait qu'une seule option. Je me levai bien décidé à aller voir Edward, c'était maintenant et pas plus tard que je devais comprendre.

J'enfilai un pantalon et un haut, brossai et attachai mes cheveux, et ce fut pleine de détermination que je sortis de ma chambre. Une détermination qui fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque frappant à la porte du bureau d'Edward sa voix grave me répondit d'entrer. J'inspirai le cœur battant à tout rompre, avant de tourner la poignée d'une main tremblante.

Il se trouvait debout derrière son bureau, penché sur des papiers qu'il paraissait signer sans leur accorder une réelle attention. C'était sûrement la première fois que je le voyais en tenue décontractée, vêtu d'un polo et d'un jean brut tous deux de couleur noir, qui laissaient deviner un corps puissant et imposant, la couleur sombre faisant ressortit la pâleur de sa peau, et le magnétisme émanant de sa personne.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, tentant d'ignorer les bouffées de chaleur que provoquaient sa vue dans tout mon être. A présent que je me trouvais devant lui je ne savais plus quoi dire, par où devais-je commencer ? Devais-je en rester au vouvoiement où le fait que nous nous connaissions intimement maintenant devait amener à plus de familiarité ?

« J'espérais vous trouvez toujours là. »

J'avais sortis la première phrase qui m'était venu à l'esprit, j'avais dans l'idée que rester plantée à la porte à le dévorer du regard ne me permettrait pas vraiment de trouver les réponses que j'étais venu chercher.

Il leva la tête et j'eus l'impression de me liquéfier lorsque ses prunelles vertes incandescentes se posèrent sur moi.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » Me demanda-t-il d'un ton formel.

Ainsi il avait décidé de faire comme si nous n'avions pas couchés ensemble hier même ? Je ne sus pourquoi, mais cette pensée me mit en colère, c'était tout de même _lui_ qui était à l'origine du dérapage de la veille, c'était _lui_ qui m'avait demandé de venir dans sa chambre pour ensuite se retrouver presque nu devant moi, _lui_ qui m'avait embrassé, _lui_ qui était parti prendre de quoi se protéger sans penser à faire cesser cette folie dans ce petit moment de lucidité. Et à présent il voulait que tout revienne à la normale juste parce qu'il l'avait décidé, il voulait juste faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si cette nuit n'avait pas existé.

« J'ai crû comprendre que Mlle Denali exigeait mon renvoi, et j'aimerai bien comprendre ses motifs. » Demandai-je d'une voix claire. Il valait mieux pour moi me concentrer simplement sur le but de ma visite.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire à ce sujet.» Répondit-il en se replongeant dans la signature de ses dossiers. Je le regardai éberluée, cet homme n'avait tout bonnement aucune considération à mon égard, c'était comme si j'étais l'insecte produisant le bourdonnement qui troublait sa tranquillité.

« Dans ce cas là, j'imagine que tu as quelque chose à me dire au sujet de la nuit dernière peut être ? » Demandais-je d'une voix pleine de colère contenue. J'étais tellement énervée de cette façon qu'il avait de me traiter que les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je n'aie eus le temps de les retenir.

Il leva de nouveau la tête vers moi et déposa son stylo.

« Je vous prierais de bien vouloir modérer vos excès de familiarité mademoiselle Swan, le « vous » reste donc toujours de mise.

Il était certainement en train de se foutre de moi là ?

« A mon avis le _degré de familiarité_ normalement existant entre un employé et son employeur à largement été dépassé hier soir, alors que tu me prenais tout contre le mur de ta chambre, sans parler de ce qui a suivi. »

Je devais dire que la colère m'avait toujours doté d'un certain zèle, et d'une audace dont je n'aurais sûrement pas fait preuve en temps normale. Mais c'était tant mieux, j'avais réellement besoin d'éclaircir certains points avec lui.

« Très bien, je vais être très clair, hier soir était une erreur Isabella, qui ne se reproduira plus, donc dans votre intérêt je vous demanderai de cesser toute allusion à ce sujet. » Il avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton glacial s'accordant parfaitement à l'expression de son visage et de son regard.

« Oui, c'était une erreur en effet, mais si elle est arrivée c'est en partie de ta faute, reconnais le au moins. » Assenai-je froidement.

« Et qu'est-ce que cela changerait-il ? Ce qui est fait est fait, alors oui j'ai peut être un peu provoqué le destin, mais tu étais consentante à ce que je sache, tu aurais très bien pu dire non. De toute façon il est trop tard à présent pour distribuer les bons et les mauvais points, contentons-nous juste de faire en sorte qu'une bêtise pareille ne se reproduise plus. »

_Une bêtise_, bien évidemment ce n'était que cela pour lui, une simple bêtise, il pensait que je pourrais simplement recommencer le cours de ma vie au Manoir sans plus penser à cela, continuer à sans cesse combattre l'attirance que je ressentais pour lui, oublier que je m'étais donné à lui.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je démissionne, Tanya va emménager ici Dimanche, et je ne crois pas être en mesure de gérer cette situation. Et puis comme ça on sera sûr que cette _bêtise_ ne se reproduira plus. »

Nous nous affrontâmes un instant du regard, avant qu'il ne finisse par répondre.

« Tu n'as pas à démissionner, tu exerces parfaitement le travail qui est le tien au sein du manoir et je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à la recherche d'une nouvelle gouvernante, de plus comme je l'ai déjà dit ce qui s'est passé hier ne se reproduira plus. »

Intéressant, il ne voulait pas me voir démissionner, pourtant cela aurait mit fin à tous nos problèmes. Il avait l'air si sûr que plus rien ne se passerait entre nous pourtant en l'espace d'à peine quelques semaines nous avions déjà franchi les limites du raisonnable.

« Tu ne peux pas nier la force du désir qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre, alors comment peux-tu être aussi sûr qu'il ne se passera plus rien ? »

« Parce que je n'en ai plus envie tout simplement.»

Était-il en train de dire qu'il ne me désirait plus ? Ce fut comme si j'avais reçu une claque, pourtant j'aurais dû être soulagée, mais mon ego féminin en prenait un coup quoi que je puisse en dire.

« Tu…tu n'en a pas envie ou bien tu ne peux pas ? » Demandai-je la voix légèrement tremblante, le cœur battant d'appréhension, la différence était tout de même primordiale à mes yeux.

« Il me semble pourtant avoir répondu à cette question. »

Cette réponse glaciale remua quelque chose en moi, il était peut être temps qu'Edward Cullen voit de ses propres yeux ce que l'on risquait à piétiner la fierté d'une femme. Je m'avançai doucement, contournant son bureau pour arriver jusqu'à lui, puis le regardant dans les yeux j'enlevai l'élastique qui contenait ma chevelure pour la laisser se déployer sur mes épaules. Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester un impassible je perçus l'accélération de sa respiration, étrange pour une personne qui prétendait ne plus avoir envie de moi.

« Je te conseille de cesser immédiatement ce petit jeu » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil me tournant le dos. Waouh ! Edward Cullen venait lâchement d'abandonner la partie, on peut dire que j'avais gagné une bataille, j'aurais pu me satisfaire de cela, s'il ne s'était pas comporté comme le pire des goujats tout au long de notre conversation.

Je fis pivoter son fauteuil de bureau de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve face à moi, et m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester ou d'esquisser le moindre geste. Craignant que reprenant ses esprits il ne m'éjecte de ses genoux, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque puis je me penchai pour cueillir ses lèvres, une douce chaleur se répandit doucement en moi, alors que ses lèvres douces, chaudes et sucrées rejoignaient les miennes. Ce fut à ce moment là que je perdis le contrôle, mon plan de départ avait juste été de lui montrer que malgré ses dires il me désirait toujours, disons juste que j'avais oublié à quel point _moi_ je le désirais et m'étais aventuré sur un terrain beaucoup trop dangereux.

Quittant son cou, mes mains se glissèrent sous son polo pour aller caresser son torse, je pouvais sentir au travers de son pantalon les sentiments que je lui inspirais en cet instant. Les siennes jusque là immobile voyagèrent sous mon t-shirt, me faisant presque suffoquer tant chaque parcelle de ma peau qu'elles touchaient me paraissaient brûlantes, puis terminèrent leur course en dégrafant mon soutien-gorge, qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

Nos bouches se séparèrent, il me débarrassa de mon haut en le faisant rapidement remonter au dessus de ma tête, et je fis ensuite de même pour le délester du sien. Je le regardai, son masque d'impassibilité et de froideur avait fondu pour laisser place à du désir à l'état pur.

Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait absolument que je sente ma peau nue toute contre la sienne, d'un mouvement brusque je me collai à lui, poussant un soupir de bien être lorsque nos peaux entrèrent en contact. Je me mis à bouger lentement, sensuellement, les pointes érigées de mes seins frôlant son torse, le caressant, mes hanches suivant le même mouvement, je sentais la bosse sous son pantalon grossir tandis qu'il suffoquait, les paupières mi-closes.

Je me frottai tout contre son érection en gémissant, les tissus de nos pantalons respectifs qui créaient une barrière, semblaient presque amplifier le plaisir.

Je sentis son souffle brûlant sur mon visage, et lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec ma joue qu'il se mit à lécher de manière cruellement sensuelle, je crus me transformer en une lave incandescente bouillante d'une extase érotique qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me procurer. Sa bouche forte de ce succès continuait son trajet s'arrêtant un bref instant sur mes lèvres qu'elle lécha et mordilla avant d'arriver jusqu'à mes seins qu'elle se mit à sucer avidement, j'empoignai brutalement ses cheveux gémissante, suppliante.

Il se leva alors brusquement puis me déposant sur le sol il se plaça derrière moi, me coinçant contre son bureau, je sentais la morsure glacial de l'acajou tout contre le bas de mon ventre. Il voulait reprendre le contrôle, être celui qui dominait et non plus celui qui était dominé.

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre, je frémis en sentant son souffle chaud tout contre ma joue.

« Bon sang, Isabella pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me teste ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rendu encore plus grave, basse et rocailleuse par le désir, tout en enlevant mon pantalon, mon excitation à son comble j'entendis ensuite le sien suivre sur le sol.

Ses mains vinrent se placer sur mes hanches alors qu'il me collait à lui, pressant durement son érection tout contre mes fesses.

« Tu as vu comment mon corps réagit à ta présence Isabella ? C'est ça l'effet que tu me fais. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, le ton légèrement dur.

Je gémis en sentant la force de son désir pour moi, j'aimais la sorte de violence, de fougue avec laquelle il l'exprimait, parce que le mien l'était tout autant.

Ses doigts allèrent caresser le cercle de mes tétons durcis, douloureux, avant de lentement descendre jusqu'à ma culotte pour aller se perdre dans les méandres du cœur de ma féminité. Je gémissais, le cœur cognant fortement tout contre ma cage thoracique, sous l'effet de ses doigts qui caressaient et pinçaient le point sensible de mon anatomie, tandis qu'il continuait de presser son sexe tout contre moi. Je haletai de plus en plus fort, mon corps entier ne paraissait plus qu'être une flamme à vif, brûlante d'une excitation qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée, il s'arrêta alors brutalement me laissant au bord de la jouissance.

Je vis une de ses mains ouvrir un des tiroirs se trouvant près de moi, avant de le refermer une fois en possession d'un emballage. Quel genre d'homme possédait des préservatifs dans chacun des tiroirs de sa maison, me demandai-je brièvement. Je l'entendis ouvrir l'emballage, puis je sentis sa main venir caresser mon dos tout en faisant rapidement descendre le bout de tissus nous séparant encore.

Il envoya valdinguer quelques dossiers avant de me retourner pour me soulever et me déposer sur la table, je pouvais sentir la fraicheur du bois sous mes fesses, je m'y allongeai à demi me reposant sur mes coudes, puis écartant mes jambes il se pencha vers moi, son sexe juste devant mon entrée, pour me murmurer.

« Ne crois plus jamais que tu peux jouer avec moi! »

Ses yeux verts étaient étincelants, une mèche de ses cheveux cuivrés collée sur son front, sa peau pâle quelque peu rosie, son souffle difficile, il semblait avoir été crée dans le but de donner du plaisir et d'en recevoir. Ma frustration, mon désir étaient trop intense, il devait me faire sienne tout de suite, ou il me semblait que j'allais complètement perdre la tête.

« Prends moi maintenant, Edward je n'en peux plus. »

Il se saisit de mes seins avant d'entrer en moi en un vigoureux coup de rein, je lâchai un soupir d'aise me laissant gagner par l'euphorie et l'extase de sentir son sexe dur se frotter tout contre mes parois. Fermant les yeux je rejetai ma tête en arrière alors qu'il me limait avec férocité et vivacité, tout en pétrissant mes seins offerts, il butta à plusieurs reprises contre un point sensible dont je n'avais jusque là pas encore conscience. Je me cambrai, et gémis lorsque que son sexe alla de nouveau butter contre mon point G.

« Oui, encore…» Haletai-je.

Tout cela était beaucoup trop délicieusement délectable pour être permis, le bruit de nos peaux qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre, les grognements et les gémissements qui sortaient de _sa_ bouche, la félicité que je ressentais d'avoir quelque chose de lui à l'intérieur de moi.

Je poussai mes hanches vers lui pour aller à sa rencontre, lâchant mes seins il posa ses mains sur ma taille qu'il saisit fermement, puis il augmenta la cadence en lâchant un grognement sourd. La boule, le nœud de désir logé dans mon bas ventre grossissait de plus en plus sous le plaisir de ses assauts, ma vision se brouilla et j'explosai tandis qu'il me guidait vers des contrées encore inexplorées, je poussai un cri de délivrance alors qu'éclatait un orgasme qui balaya tout sur son passage, me laissant vide et faible comme une poupée de chiffon. Edward vint s'écraser sur moi peu de temps après, je me délectais de la sensation de son corps contre le mien, nos cœurs battants à l'unisson, son souffle court sur ma peau.

Cependant il se dégagea beaucoup trop vite, le manque de la chaleur de son corps me fit légèrement frissonner.

Je restai un moment sans bouger, puis je me tournai et le vis en train de se rhabiller, je me saisis de mes effets un peu éparpillés et fis de même.

« Et…maintenons qu'allons nous faire ? » Demandai-je d'une petite voix, une fois que j'eus remis tous mes vêtements.

Il se trouvait adossé à la fenêtre, ses cheveux encore plus en désordre qu'à l'habitude, ses yeux verts brillants, son visage paraissait plus accessible et il n'en était que plus beau ainsi.

« C'est exactement pour cela que ça ne devait plus se reproduire Bella…» Dit-il d'une voix presque douce. Je sursautai surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi, ce qui me mit étrangement mal à l'aise, je n'aimais pas la sensation étrange que j'avais ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait prononcé, pour être claire je n'aimais pas le fait de beaucoup trop apprécier mon nom lorsqu'il sortait de sa bouche.

« Il n'y a pas de "nous" justement, j'ai déjà pris un engagement envers une femme merveilleuse qui a confiance en moi, et je ne le briserai en aucun cas »

« Tu ne penses pas avoir brisé cet engagement dès lors de notre premier baiser le jour de mon arrivée ? » Demandai-je d'une voix calme.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien je poursuivis.

« Je ne te demande rien, tu sembles tenir à Tanya et de toute façon nous nous connaissons à peine, c'est juste que cette attirance semble trop forte et je ne sais pas comment la gérer. Et ce n'est pas juste vis-à-vis de ta fiancée ou même vis-à-vis de moi, je n'ai jamais couché avec une personne qui n'était pas libre et j'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de...de…salope, oui c'est ça c'est exactement le bon mot. Alors je me demande qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, parce que si je reste au Manoir, ça risque encore de se reproduire. »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de lâcher un long soupir.

« La dernière chose que je souhaite est de faire souffrir Tanya, elle ne le mérite pas, mais je ne veux pas non plus, te voir démissionner pour des motifs personnels alors que le travail que tu fournis ici est tout à fait excellent je le redis. »

« D'accord. Mais dans ce cas là qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Murmura-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçue, j'avais toujours eu l'impression que cet homme possédait toutes les réponses, mais je m'étais bien évidemment trompé, je l'avais en quelque sorte idéalisé alors qu'au final ce n'était qu'un être humain.

« Bon très bien, fais-moi signe quand tu sauras alors.»

Je me baissai pour récupérer mon élastique qui gisait sur le sol puis sortis de son bureau, ce ne fut que lorsque je fus dans ma chambre que je me rappelais le pourquoi de ma visite à Edward, au final tout avait dérapé et je n'étais pas plus renseigné sur les secrets enfouis par le Manoir. Une fois de plus je l'avais laissé me distraire et m'écarter de l'objectif qui avait été le mien, mais grâce à cela j'avais le sentiment qu'un cap avait été franchi.

* * *

_Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

_Je dois dire que je suis pour ma part loin d'être satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'en suis même plutôt déçu, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi cela est dû, donc **j'attends vraiment vos impressions**._

_Bon sinon je vais être gentille et je vous informe que ce chapitre regorge d'indices donc mes très chers détectives en herbe, saisissez vous de vos loupes et imper' et hop là au boulot!_

_Lemon dédicacé à Lou', toi qui avait été frustré qu'ils n'aient pas conclu dans le bureau dans le chapitre 4, c'est désormais chose faite ;)_

_**Reviews** ?_

_Bisous_

_DeepTemptation ^-^  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...Mais j'y ai mis ma touche perso.

**Titre **: Le Manoir Cullen

**Rating**: -M- *.*

**Note de l'auteur** : Revoilà donc le Manoir Cullen après une longue, très longue absence je le concède volontiers. Ah ah merci vous avez explosé le compteur des reviews avec le dernier chapitre, en même temps vu le temps que j'ai mis à le poster.^^

Je n'ai malheureusement pas répondu aux reviews de tout le monde, mais je vous remercie toutes, vous êtes vraiment au top! J'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement, même si comme je l'ai expliqué dans la note que j'ai laissé pour _Guéris moi_, ça a été une année un peu difficile.

Je déroge à mon habitude et je ne réponds pas aux anonymes aujourd'hui, mais je promets de le faire la prochaine fois! Et puis que c'est une question qui est souvent revenu, non je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, sans musique par contre cette fois-ci.

* * *

_Chapitre VIII_

* * *

Tanya était installée au manoir depuis quelques semaines déjà, et si j'avais imaginé que cette situation serait difficile à vivre, je m'étais trompée, c'était encore pire. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son comportement qui à mon plus grand étonnement était cordial et même assez chaleureux par moment. Non, ce qui me dérangeait c'était de les avoir sous les yeux en permanence, non pas que je me sois faite d'illusions à propos d'un possible avenir entre d'Edward et moi, je savais qu'une véritable relation ne serait jamais possible entre nous, mais une toute petite partie de moi n'avait en secret pas cessé d'espérer que son attitude à mon égard changerait tout de même un peu. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Je n'étais pas jalouse de Tanya, et je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Edward, mais il est vrai que les surprendre en train de s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir me touchait bien plus que ce que j'étais prête à admettre. Je décidai donc de les éviter purement et simplement, le manoir était assez grand pour que je puisse y vivre toute une vie sans les croiser si j'en avais envie. Marcus jouait l'intermédiaire entre Edward et moi et c'est ainsi que nous nous évitâmes durant plusieurs jours, qui se transformèrent vite en semaines.

Je finis par me désintéresser du secret enfoui par le manoir, je n'avais plus la tête à jouer les apprentis détectives, entre le travail au manoir qui s'était intensifié depuis l'arrivée de la nouvelle maitresse des lieux, qui avait une idée très précise des transformations qu'elle voulait effectuer, mes sorties avec Jake et Alice, mes disputes avec Marcus, j'avais déjà bien assez de choses auxquelles je devais penser. Fourrer mon nez dans les affaires des Cullen ne faisait donc définitivement plus partie de mes priorités.

Cependant si mes journées pleines à craquer me permettaient d'éviter que mes pensées ne s'égarent vers un chemin épineux, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de mes nuits. Car oui, en effet la nuit alors que le manoir avait déjà sombré dans l'obscurité, et que je me retrouvais seule dans mon lit, je perdais systématiquement le combat qui faisait rage en moi. Mes pensées dérivaient alors vers des yeux d'un vert troublant, envoûtant, vers un visage d'une beauté fière et arrogante. La sculpture de son corps, sa fermeté, sa dureté, la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son souffle, tout cela revenait me hanter encore et encore. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans mon bas ventre, mon corps s'agitait et muée par une force qui lui était propre ma main trouvait le chemin menant à cet endroit si sensible entre mes cuisses. Je me caressais alors lentement, essayant de rejoindre à nouveau la cime du plaisir vers laquelle _il_ avait réussi à m'emporter.

Chaque nuit c'était la même chose, je finissais frustrée, le plaisir minime que j'éprouvais en me masturbant me semblait bien pâle en comparaison aux sensations que j'avais ressenti dans _ses_ bras.

Je me redressai vivement de mon lit, dégoutée par mon comportement. Putain, mais quelle conne j'étais! Je passais mes nuits à penser à un homme qui s'était montré plus d'une fois odieux et irrespectueux à mon égard, qui avait couché avec moi alors qu'il était fiancé! Je devais absolument me sortir Edward Cullen de la tête, cette situation devenait tout bonnement ridicule, je devenais ridicule.

Le lendemain matin, une agitation fiévreuse se propagea chez le personnel du manoir, les conversations allaient bon train lorsque je franchis la porte de la cuisine. Je souris à Victoria qui était devenue une de mes fidèles complices, avant de me diriger vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Lui Demandai-je."On dirait que le manoir est en ébullition depuis ce matin!"

"Tanya va ouvrir la porte du 2e étage." Me répondit-elle en me fixant d'un air étrange.

Je sentis mon coeur louper un battement. Avais-je dis que je n'avais plus la tête à essayer découvrir le secret du Manoir ? Qui ça moi ? Non, jamais!

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ?" M'empressai-je de demander le coeur battant. De toute façon si elle ne voulait pas me répondre, je ferai en sorte de me retrouver dans les environs lorsque Tanya ouvrirait cette fameuse porte.

"Une chambre" Répondit-elle. Je pus de nouveau respirer normalement, mais une pointe d'agacement et de déception pointa vite le bout de son nez. Tout ça pour ça ? Moi qui pensait mettre le doigt sur un point essentiel de l'histoire du manoir, pfff n'importe quoi, une chambre!

"Une fille est morte dans cette chambre" Me chuchota-t-elle. Je sentis mon sang se figer dans mes veines, ce fut comme si je recevais un coup de poing dans le ventre, je reculai instinctivement.

"Quoi?" Bredouillai-je encore sous le choc.

"Elle s'est suicidée, les rumeurs ont couru pendant un moment, on disait que son corps avait été retrouvé attaché à une poudre du plafond, d'autres que de l'alcool et des médicaments se trouvaient à son chevet. J'étais trop jeune pour que je puisse me souvenir des détails, et je suis l'unique employée restante qui vivait ici aux moments des faits. "

J'étais à la fois confuse et effrayée, ça faisait trop d'un coup, j'avais passé des semaines à essayer de deviner ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte et maintenant je me rendais compte que j'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance.

"C'est l'incident dont tu me parlais ?" Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

"Oui" Répondit-elle. " Je me suis dit que puisque la chambre allait être ouverte de nouveau, tu allais bien finir par découvrir ce qui s'était passé de toute façon."

"Qui était cette fille ?"

Victoria haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

"Je ne sais pas trop, je m'intéressais pas vraiment à ces choses là à l'époque, je sais qu'elle a débarqué un beau jour et que toute la famille lui a ouvert grand les bras, c'est tout. Je me suis dit que ça devait être une cousine éloignée ou un truc du genre."

Je hochai la tête troublée, dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée en acceptant ce travail ?

.

.

Je profitai d'une pause dans la journée pour me rendre à la bibliothèque, une tentative désespérée pour tenter de me sortir de la tête mes découvertes de ce matin. Ce manoir allait définitivement me faire perdre la tête! Pourquoi Marcus m'avait-il menti en prétendant que cette pièce était une sorte de vide grenier ? Je soupirai, je me montai la tête pour un rien, il ne pensait pas que cette porte serait ré-ouverte et sachant que cet événement était douloureux pour les Cullen il n'avait pas voulu remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Je m'avançai vers les étagères, penchant la tête pour inspirer l'odeur si particulière des vieux livres qui avait le don de m'apaiser .

Je farfouillai à la recherche d'un bon vieux classique à relire pour la énième fois lorsque la sensation d'un corps dur et imposant se collant à moi pour m'immobiliser me fit frisonner. Une main se posa sur l'étagère qui se trouvait près de mon visage tandis que l'autre se glissait sous mon t-shirt pour doucement enserrer mon ventre._ Edward_, pensai-je avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'excitation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Lui demandai-je d'une voix brisée, il s'était mis à caresser mon ventre en faisant de petits cercles.

Je le sentis se rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi puis il enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je perçus une décharge courir en moi lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec ma peau, il lécha, suça, mordilla, vaincue je m'adossai contre lui en gémissant, la bosse que je sentis se loger contre mes fesses me fit gémir de plus belle. Lentement sa main qui caressait mon ventre descendit plus bas, je sursautai lorsqu'il déboutonna mon jean. Merde qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

"Edward, non!" Dis-je d'une voix essoufflée et peu convaincante. Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter, elle était chaude sous ma paume.

"Ne me dis pas d'arrêter Isabella, les caméras de la bibliothèque sont éteintes je m'en suis assuré, la porte est fermée il n'y a que toi et moi, coincés entre deux étagères." Chuchota-t-il de sa voix grave contre mon oreille.

Je frissonnai à nouveau, pourtant j'avais chaud, excessivement chaud, ne pas voir son visage, devoir me référer au son de sa voix, à son sexe en érection qu'il pressait tout contre moi, à sa main qui me caressait, sa langue qui m'électrisait, tout cela me rendait folle. J'avais passé toutes ces dernières nuits à penser à lui, et ça faisait des semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu, alors ce huit clos qu'il avait crée relevait à la fois du fantasme absolu et du pire des tourments.

Je tentai de me soustraire, de combattre cette atmosphère sensuelle.

"Edward j'ai dit non! Je ne vois pas à quoi ça rime." Il m'en coûtait de prononcer ces mots alors que mon corps lui envoyait des signaux totalement différents.

"Le désir n'a pas de sens Isabella, alors cesse de me dire non" Afin de ponctuer sa remarque, il ondula lentement des hanches. Oui j'en avais envie, follement envie, je ne pus m'empêcher d'onduler à mon tour.

Ma main retomba mollement contre mon flanc.

"Oui" Murmura-t-il. Il baissa la braguette de mon pantalon, le fit descendre puis plongea sa main dans ma culotte, j'eus un hoquet lorsqu'il pinça mon clitoris déjà sensible.

Il se mit alors à le caresser lentement, avec une telle patience et une telle expérience que je me sentis flancher, il me retint et m'ordonna de me tenir à l'étagère. Mon sang bouillonnait comme de la lave en fusion, et je sentais comme de l'électricité dans l'air, prémices d'un accouplement bestial, douloureux, délicieux, orgasmique.

"Tu as pensé à moi comme j'ai pensé à toi je le sais" Dit-il d'une voix caressante.

Je sentis la tension sexuelle que je croyais déjà être à son paroxysme monter d'un coup. Il arrêta de me caresser avant de reprendre. "Je t'avais à peine effleuré que tu étais déjà trempée." Mon corps était parcouru de tremblement, ses paroles m'excitaient, et me faisaient perdre la tête, il le savait parfaitement, il aimait posséder cette emprise sur moi. Je n'avais pas envie de me demander ce qui le poussait à se montrer si loquace aujourd'hui, seul comptait l'instant présent.

"J'y pense jour et nuit depuis des semaines, je suis dur en permanence." Continua-t-il en enfonçant un doigt en moi. Je lâchai un cri et me mis à haleter alors qu'il en n'enfonçait un deuxième.

"Alors ne crois pas que c'est avec mes doigts que tu vas jouir." Finit-il dans un souffle.

Il retira ses doigts et instinctivement je me penchai vers lui en gémissant. Un pantalon qu'on déboutonne, l'emballage d'un préservatif qu'on déchire, je me cambrai et m'accrochai plus fermement aux étagères dans l'attente de sa pénétration. J'étais en feu, quémandant l'assouvissement d'un plaisir dont j'étais devenue l'esclave et qui attendait d'être satisfait depuis des semaines. Demain viendrait bien assez tôt et les regrets aussi, mais pour le moment il n'y avait de place que pour la luxure.

"Tu en as besoin autant que moi j'en ai besoin" Affirma-t-il alors qu'il me serrait les hanches et que son sexe me pénétrait lentement, longuement, nous poussâmes tous deux un cri lorsqu'il fut totalement à l'intérieur de moi. Il ne m'avait jamais pris dans cette position, j'étais plus étroite, plus serrée autour de lui. Il se figea et moi aussi, l'avoir comme ça immobile à l'intérieur de moi était à la fois un supplice et un plaisir sans nom. Il se remit à bouger gardant un rythme paresseusement langoureux. L'entendre gémir comme à cet instant suffisait à m'emmener au bord de la jouissance, tout en lui était sexy, tout en lui était sexuel.

J'entendis vaguement résonner dans la pièce le bruit que faisait quelques livres en tombant, mais je n'avais même plus conscience d'être dans la bibliothèque, coincée entre l'étagère qui me permettait de rester debout et celle qui se trouvait à deux pas derrière Edward.

_Le désir n'a pas de sens, _Edward avait raison, le désir qui m'embrasait était dénué de sens, il était juste là, une boule de feu contaminant chaque membre de mon corps, me privant presque d'oxygène. C'était douloureux, délicieusement douloureux, une bien douce torture, la plus merveilleuse de toutes les tortures.

J'haletai encore et encore, quelques larmes perlant au bord de mes paupières, j'avais besoin qu'éclate la boule de feu qui me consumait, la tension était trop forte, trop puissante. Et soudain elle explosa et je criai tant le soulagement était intense, profond, tant ce feu avait tout terrassé sur son passage. Le sexe avec Edward Cullen n'était pareil à aucune autre chose existante pensai-je, alors que mes jambes se dérobaient et que ses bras forts et rassurants me soutenait. Il venait de jouir lui aussi, dans un long et séduisant râle masculin.

Assise sur le canapé de la bibliothèque, je tentai de me calmer, mes doigts me démangeaient, j'avais envie de le gifler. J'avais tout fait pour que ça cesse bon sang! Je me foutais de devoir passer le reste de ma vie à devoir me satisfaire d'images et de flash back seule la nuit dans mon lit, j'aurai pu gérer ça et la culpabilité se serait dissipée avec le temps. Mais là il avait tout foutu en l'air et pour être honnête j'avais tout foutu en l'air aussi.

Des semaines sans le voir et je me comportais comme une chatte en chaleur au moindre de ses effleurements, c'était pathétique putain! Je ne méritais pas mieux que quelques instants de baises dans quelques pièces du manoir ?

J'étais tellement en colère après moi, après lui, j'en avais marre, marre de reproduire les mêmes erreurs avec lui, marre de me sentir coupable en permanence, c'était un foutu cercle vicieux. Il dût sentir ma tension, car il se contenta de me regarder sans un mot, quel culot! Il était assis assez loin de moi sur le canapé où je m'étais affalée après m'être faufilée hors de l'intimité des étagères. A vrai dire je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'il faisait encore là, habituellement il aimait me baiser, ensuite crier qu'il aimait Tanya, que ça ne se reproduirait plus et chacun reprenait sa route, jusqu'au prochain dérapage.

J'inspirai pour me donner du courage et me calmer par la même occasion, et une bouffée de son odeur me frappa de plein fouet, je la laissais s'insinuer en moi, caresser les pores de ma peau, se poser sur ma langue. Je secouai la tête pour tenter de me reprendre j'étais bel et bien obsédée.

"Cette situation est ridicule!" Dis-je brusquement. "J'en ai plus qu'assez Edward, vraiment. Je pense que tu aurais dû accepter ma démission, et j'aurai dû me montrer plus ferme à ce sujet." Comme il ne disait toujours rien je continuai. "Pourquoi es-tu venu?"

Il haussa les épaules avant de me répondre.

"J'avais envie de toi".

Je le regardai éberluée, cet homme était tout simplement l'arrogance et le culot fait homme.

"Tu plaisantes j'espère ?" Lui répondis-je furibonde. "Alors ça va tu t'es bien servie ?"

Une étincelle s'alluma brièvement dans son regard, nous nous observâmes sans parler un moment.

"Que voulais-tu entendre Isabella ?" Ses yeux verts ne me quittait pas du regard un seul instant, il m'épiait, me guettait, m'évaluait comme un chasseur chassant sa proie.

"Que je suis venu parce que mon sang s'échauffe en ta présence, que durant ces dernières semaines j'ai tellement eu envie de te baiser que j'en avais mal, que tu es devenue une sorte d'obsession pour moi ?"

Je restai sans voix, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau venait de se vider. Il ne pouvait pas avoir réellement prononcé ces mots, non ?

"Mais je ne te dirai rien de tout ça Isabella, je me contenterai de te répondre _parce que j'avais envie de toi_, si tu n'es pas capable de lire entre les lignes, c'est que je me suis trompé du tout au tout sur ton compte."

Je devais avoir l'air vraiment mais alors vraiment idiote la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés comme ça, mais c'était trop pour moi, beaucoup trop, mais que se passait-il aujourd'hui ? D'abord la découverte sur la chambre et maintenant...Edward qui s'ouvrait un peu plus à moi ?

"Je veux bien essayer de lire entre les lignes, mais tu es trop distant et je ne peux pas lire dans ton esprit. De toute façon à quoi nous mène tout ça, hein? Je veux dire j'ai tenu pendant des semaines et j'étais prête à continuer parce que rien de tout ça n'a de sens. Tu es fiancé, bon sang!Alors oui je te désire et tu me désires, mais tout ça, ça nous mène où?"

Il soupira avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, le souffle court je l'observai un moment avant de détourner le regard, il possédait une de ces beautés qu'on ne se lasse pas d'admirer, je sentis mon coeur se serrer.

"Tanya et moi avons grandi ensemble" Dit-il soudainement le regard perdu dans le vague. Je retins mon souffle.

"Nous avons pour ainsi dire toujours été ensemble." Continua-t-il. "Bien sûr on a eu nos hauts et nos bas et on a rompu plusieurs fois, mais on a toujours fini par se remettre ensemble. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails mais disons que c'était dans l'intérêt de nos deux familles. Une sorte de mariage arrangé, programmé depuis toujours."

Il s'arrêta un moment, cela me paraissait tellement surréaliste, Edward qui me parlait de la sorte, j'avais l'impression d'être en plein rêve.

"Et puis il y a eu cette fille et j'ai beaucoup fait souffrir Tanya, s'était allé beaucoup trop loin, j'étais jeune et stupide. J'éprouve réellement de tendres sentiments pour Tanya, vraiment."

J'étais en train de le regarder lorsque ses yeux se braquèrent sur moi, je comprenais un peu mieux à présent, ils avaient été conditionné depuis leur plus tendre enfance l'un comme l'autre à éprouver ces sentiments, dans ce cas pouvait-on réellement appeler ça de l'amour ?

"Ne me demande pas d'être ta maîtresse Edward." Dis-je dans un souffle. Pendant quelques instants je m'étais vue lui répondre positivement s'il m'en faisait la demande, je me giflai mentalement, j'étais stupide, stupide, stupide! D'autant plus stupide que mon coeur battait la chamade.

"Que répondrais-tu si c'était le cas?" Me demanda-t-il d'une voix maitrisée. Ses yeux semblait sonder mon âme. Le souffle me manqua.

Il se rapprocha et prit mon visage entre ses mains, il était si grand, si fort, si imposant, j'avais envie de me laisser aller dans ses bras et lui souffler "oui", "je répondrai oui".

Il essuya une larme qui roulait sur ma joue.

"Je ne te demanderai jamais ça Bella, je ne suis pas égoïste à ce point." Dit-il en se levant souplement.

"Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde que Tanya et moi prenions le large un moment, mon père possède une île qu'il avait acheté pour ma mère."

"Ça ne réglera en rien le problème, vous finirez bien par revenir un jour ou l'autre. J'en peux plus, c'est trop dur et j'ai trop donné, j'abandonne. Je vais démissionner ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour tout le monde."

"Tu vas rester!" Dit-il violemment.

"Pardon ?" M'échauffai-je." "Et pour quelle raison? Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux! Et puis c'est ridicule, le sexe tu peux en avoir en abondance avec qui tu veux! Parce que ce qu'il y a entre nous ce n'est que sexuel n'est-ce pas ?"

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard, il me dominait de sa haute stature, le regard plein de colère, ses vêtements moulants son corps svelte, je compris à ce moment précis que si je restais je finirai par tomber amoureuse de Edward Cullen, je n'étais pas le genre de fille à pouvoir donner mon corps sans finir par donner mon coeur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir d'autre ?" Demanda-t-il froidement.

Il était de nouveau sur ses gardes, sujet trop sensible j'imagine. Je le contournai et m'en allai, il ne me retint pas cette fois ci.

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et rédigeai une lettre de démission que je remis à Marcus, il ne sauta pas de joie contrairement à ce que je croyais, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de s'en aller.

J'avais pensé que ce serait difficile mais ce ne fut pas le cas, une fois mes affaires rangées, je descendis faire mes adieux aux personnels, un moment fort en émotion.

Je récupérai ma camionnette rangée dans l'immense garage et quittait le manoir en lui lançant tout de même un dernier coup d'oeil. J'avais essayé vraiment, mais si physiquement j'avais réussi à tenir le coup, psychologiquement ce n'était plus cas. Edward m'avait pompé, drainé de mes forces jusqu'à ce que je me décide à déposer les armes, si cet homme voulait rester une énigme très bien pour lui, mais je ne serais plus là pour essayer de la déchiffrer.

J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et regardai le manoir disparaitre à travers le rétroviseur, il avait gagné au final, il ne m'avait pas dévoilé tous ses secrets.

* * *

**Note l'auteur: **Lemon dans la bibliothèque écrit spécialement pour **_Callie226_** qui m'en a demandé un à cet endroit, mouhahaha, donc n'hésitez pas à passer commande, même si je vous préviens que dans les prochains chapitres, ça va être une période de vache maigre pour nos tourtereaux! Je te remercie d'être aussi fidèle et puis comme je te le répète souvent, j'adore recevoir des reviews de toi, qui sont toujours complètes et intéressantes!

_reviews reviews revieeeeeeeeeeews!_

Bisous! Et bonne rentrée à ceux et celles qui ont repris les cours ou le travail!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...

**Titre **: Le Manoir Cullen

**Rating**: -M- *.*

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou :)

Ah ah Université quand tu nous tiens, comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai repris les cours, donc je ne posterai pas aussi rapidement que je l'espérais. La reprise date de la semaine dernière donc je ne suis pas encore noyée sous les devoirs et Dst en tout genre, ça devrait aller pour le moment.

Voili voilou, je remercie toutes mes plus fidèles lectrices de leurs reviews ainsi que les petites nouvelles.

**Flap :** J'ai voulu répondre à ta review mais tu n'acceptes pas les MP, je te remercie en tout cas! Gros bisous

Merci aussi à toutes celles qui n'ont pas de compte mais qui écrivent quand même: Butterfly, fan de twa, lincece49, marine, Cassi, erine, Elektra, Vanessa, Lulla... J'essaierai de recommencer à faire mes petites réponses personnalisées.

Bah pour les autres n'hésitez pas à vous manifestez un de ses jours si l'envie vous prend. Sur ce...

* * *

_Chapitre IX_

_Playlist : Kalli - Nothing at all  
_

* * *

Je ne regarderai pas en arrière, ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait être défait, je valais bien mieux que toutes ces conneries, que ces secrets, ces cachotteries. Il ne me restait plus que mes regrets et le souvenir un peu mélancolique et nostalgique d'un manoir à la fois fascinant, effrayant, mystérieux et étrange. Étonnante demeure où une porte demeurait fermée, un homme à tout faire acariâtre, le spectre d'un mort errait encore, un _homme_ aux yeux verts qui n'était fait que de glace, où les murs avaient des yeux et des oreilles.

La vie finissait toujours par reprendre son cours, je travaillais depuis quelques jours en tant que serveuse dans un bar/restaurant, c'était provisoire, juste quelques mois le temps de retrouver un emploi qui me correspondait mieux. Il m'arrivait de me demander comment j'avais fait pour décrocher le poste au manoir, j'aimais croire qu'avoir eu à faire dans ma vie toutes sortes de jobs avait été un plus, en tout cas mon enthousiasme et ma passion pour cette demeure et ses employés avaient compensé mon manque d'expérience. Même si je n'avais malheureusement pas pu mettre d'argent de côté, entre les emprunts et les différents crédits à rembourser en plus de mes achats personnels, je devais reconnaitre que c'était bien payé.

J'avais déjà été serveuse lorsque j'étais étudiante et que je cherchais à payer mes vacances d'été, mais j'avais oublié à quel point c'était physique comme travail. Je me jetai sur mon lit épuisée, je devais voir Jacob ce soir mais je savais d'ores et déjà que je n'aurais pas la force de ressortir, je me saisis donc de mon portable pour lui envoyer un texto afin d'annuler. Il vibra quelques minutes plus tard, le nom de mon correspondant s'afficha, je l'ignorai avant de m'allonger dans un soupir, ce n'était pas Jacob, c'était Alice.

Je n'avais pas à m'en vouloir d'agir de la sorte, j'aimais beaucoup Alice, nous avions passés de super moments toutes les deux, mais si je voulais réussir à tourner la page de cette courte période de ma vie, je devais laisser derrière moi tout ce qui s'y rattachait, et malheureusement elle en faisait partie.

Je sortais de la douche quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, je me figeai avant de me précipiter dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un peignoir, je n'étais plus habituée à recevoir de la visite. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée de mon petit appartement le coeur battant et tournai la poignée de la porte d'une main tremblante. Jacob s'engouffra dans la pièce après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue, je tentai de cacher ma déception.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jake ?" Demandai-je en m'installant près de lui sur le canapé.

"Sympa l'accueil" Il sourit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. " Tu n'as pas de bière je suppose ?"

"Tu sais bien que je déteste ça, il y a des sodas."

Il décapsula une bouteille tout en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, je souris, quel éternel sans gêne celui là.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir annulé pour ce soir mais je suis trop crevée."

Il tourna vers moi son beau visage aux magnifiques traits amérindiens.

"Je sais et c'est pour ça que je t'emmène en boite ce soir poupée."

"Jake..." Dis-je d'un ton plaintif.

"Allez ça va te faire du bien, t'as oublié comment t'amuser! Tu te rappelles comment on adorait faire la fête avant ?"

_Avant_, c'était le bon mot, c'était avant la maladie de Charlie et tout ce que cela avait entrainé, tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis...

"Je vais passer pour la grosse rabat joie de service, mais je travaille demain."

Il haussa les épaules. "Et alors? C'est pour ça que tu vas rester chez toi un Vendredi soir?"

Je me renfrognai et il décida de changer de tactique. "Allez ça va être cool il y aura Leah et Embry tu sais à quel point ils aiment mettre l'ambiance!"

Je lâchai un soupir. "Désolée je serai vraiment pas en mesure de gérer, pas ce soir en tout cas."

Avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche je compris que je venais de faire une grosse erreur tactique. "Alors demain soir dans ce cas puis qu'il me semble que tu ne bosses pas encore le Dimanche, tu pourras te reposer ensuite"

"Oui" Lâchai-je vaincue. De toute façon il me suffirait de ne pas lui ouvrir la porte demain voilà tout.

J'étais faible et Jacob pouvait être un terrible emmerdeur c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais en boite le lendemain soir, talons aux pieds, robe près du corps, sac au bras, boucles aux oreilles, léger maquillage, j'étais toute apprêtée, mon plan était le suivant, esquisser quelques pas de danses, mimer de violents maux de tête et rentrer me coucher.

Mais il n'était pas infaillible comme je m'en rendis compte au cours de la soirée, j'avais oublié de prendre un facteur en compte, Moi.

Tout avait pourtant mal commencé, il y avait trop de monde, la musique était trop bruyante, et la chaleur étouffante, je me sentais mal à l'aise et oppressée, je n'avais plus l'habitude de tout ça. Et je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi!

Jacob et Embry se dirigèrent vers le bar pour aller chercher des boissons tandis que Leah et moi attendions sagement à notre table en papotant.

Un homme s'arrêta à notre table et je lui criai, espérant que ma voix couvrirait le bruit de la musique, "Nous sommes accompagnés." Je lui souris d'un air moqueur et il me répondit par un regard noir avant de se diriger vers une autre table. Je me sentais déjà mieux, rien de mieux que rabrouer ce type d'individu pour se mettre dans l'ambiance.

Les garçons revinrent avec nos boissons, le liquide ambré me brûla la gorge avant de répandre doucement une sensation de langueur dans mes membres. Peu de temps après je me retrouvai sur la piste de danse avec Leah, c'est dingue à quel point quelques verres d'alcools peuvent nous rendre un peu plus complaisant.

Les garçons avaient disparu, ils étaient sûrement partis en "chasse". Leah dansait divinement bien et elle le savait du coup elle en rajoutait des tonnes, c'était une véritable petite folle qui me donnait envie d'en faire autant. Et lorsque l'inévitable moment des slows, surtout destiné à satisfaire la libido de ses messieurs, arriva nous décidâmes de danser ensemble. Je m'amusai comme une folle de la tête qu'ils tiraient quand Leah et moi leur disions non pour continuer à danser dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Mais j'avais sous estimé l'ego de ses _mâles, _qui ne tardèrent pas à nous séparer, et de force s'il vous plait.

Je me retrouvai dans les bras d'un insipide brun dont la chemise était trempée de sueur, heureusement la musique prit vite fin et je regagnai la table, mes talons me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Leah elle, était toujours collée à son partenaire. _Petite chanceuse _pensai-je en souriant. Je souris à Jake qui venait vers moi tout en me débarrassant de mes chaussures.

"Alors la chasse a été bonne ?" Lui demandai-je alors qu'il se penchait vers moi.

"Ouais bof, aucun gros gibier n'est de sorti."

"Tu me vexes, Jake" Le taquinai-je.

"Allez viens ma belle je vais te faire une petite démo de ce qu'est la danse, la vraie, ça te changera un peu des bouts de bois avec lesquels tu as _dansé_ toute la soirée."

Je remis mes talons en grimaçant puis pris la main qu'il me tendait et me dirigeai avec lui vers la piste de danse.

Son corps était chaud contre le mien, je souris contre sa poitrine en m'accrochant à son cou, il avait raison, il était définitivement tout sauf un bout de bois.

"Je peux te l'emprunter le temps d'une danse ?" Une voix grave et profonde retentit, je sursautai.

Jake se retourna et son visage se fendit en un énorme sourire.

"Eh! Sam, c'est cool que tu sois venu." Il se tourna vers moi." Bella je te présente Sam mon patron."

Je hochai la tête en lançant un regard suspicieux à Jacob, c'était quoi ce plan là ? J'avais déjà vaguement aperçu Sam en allant chercher Jacob au garage où il travaillait en tant que mécanicien, mais je ne lui avais jamais réellement prêté une grande attention, j'eus tout le loisir d'y remédier quand il se rapprocha. Grand, bien bâti, il était tout simplement à croquer, bon sang j'avais été aveugle ou quoi ? Je pardonnai presque à Jacob le guet-apens qu'il m'avait tendu.

"Bon et bien je vous laisse, hein?" Il s'éclipsa non sans m'avoir gratifié d'un clin d'oeil et murmuré à l'oreille "Éclates toi, on ne vit qu'une fois", traduisez "Voilà ton plan cul de la soirée."

"Puis-je ?" Me demanda poliment Sam de sa voix grave et profonde. Gentleman en plus ? Le rêve.

Les reflets des néons de couleurs jouaient dans ses beaux cheveux blonds et sur son visage, je hochai la tête et il approcha, il avait de beaux yeux bleus. Il me serra dans ses bras et nous évoluâmes langoureusement sur la piste de danse, son corps était ferme pas une trace de graisse, et il sentait bon. Je levai la tête et nos regards se croisèrent, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa, je frissonnai de plaisir.

Je ne finis pas la soirée dans le lit de Sam mais dans le mien après que Jacob m'ait raccompagné chez moi. Je me démaquillai et pris une douche éclair dans l'espoir de m'éclaircir un peu les idées. Cette soirée m'avait fait du bien, j'étais un peu déboussolée depuis que j'avais quitté le manoir et son atmosphère si particulière, parfois lourde, parfois étrange, parfois dangereuse ou les trois à la fois. Je m'y étais habituée et du jour au lendemain je me retrouvais dans mon petit appartement, qui était certes charmant, mais sans histoire à élucider et sans atmosphère particulière.

J'avais aimé que Sam me montre clairement que je lui plaisais, pas de faux semblants, pas de jeux du chat et de la souris, pas de honte et de regret, juste deux adultes consentants qui se plaisaient mutuellement. Mais de là à finir dans son lit dès le premier soir ? Non, je n'étais pas ce genre de filles. Et puis pour être honnête, j'étais encore beaucoup trop en colère après Edward pour être réellement capable de me concentrer sur une quelconque relation qu'elle soit juste sexuelle ou sentimentale. Je verrouillai mes pensées comme à chaque fois qu'elles dérivaient vers lui, je n'avais pas envie de penser à lui, ni maintenant ni jamais.

Les semaines qui suivirent Jake réussit à me trainer en boite plusieurs fois, je ne revis pas Sam et ne répondis pas aux messages qu'il m'envoya. Mais j'avais beau me tuer la tâche au travail, sortir les week end avec Jacob, Leah et Embry, je me sentais terriblement malheureuse. Je m'étais obligée à penser au début que c'était juste un contre coup, le choc de ce brusque changement... Je m'avouais à présent que d'autres facteurs entraient en compte, les conversations tard le soir avec Victoria, James et les autres me manquaient, les délicieux repas de Laurent, les tableaux du manoir que je passais des heures à admirer, les sorties shopping avec Alice, avoir plus d'une dizaine d'employés sous mes ordres, même les petites piques assassines de Marcus me manquaient.

Je dus me faire violence avant de m'autoriser à penser à Edward, mais je devais être honnête avec moi même il était une des principales raisons de ma tristesse. Ce sentiment d'inachevé me laissait un goût amer. La vérité est que j'aurais surement accepté s'il m'avait demandé de devenir sa maitresse, je me serais contentée de ça, c'est fou n'est-ce pas ? Je ne connaissais de cet homme que son corps et ce qu'il voulait bien me donner, mais il avait une emprise sur moi que je ne m'expliquais pas, c'est aussi pour ça que j'étais partie.

Etais-je tombée amoureuse de lui ? J'avais plus d'une fois été obligée de me poser la question, la réponse qui revenait en boucle était _non non non._ Je me refusais à croire que ce désir sexuel ait pu se transformer en autre chose. Je ne savais rien de lui pas même la couleur qu'il préférait ou quel genre de musique il écoutait. Avions nous des points communs ou étions nous en tout point différents ? Je n'en savais rien.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je cesser de penser à lui ? Je n'en savais rien non plus. Et peut être était-ce mieux ainsi, les vérités qu'on se cache ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Je devais aussi reconnaitre que j'étais blessée, l'idée folle qu'il finirait par venir me chercher s'était doucement insinuée en moi, avant d'être violemment balayée d'un revers de la main les semaines passant.

Un jour Alice m'avait dit : "_Si tu choisis de t'en aller, non seulement Edward ne t'en empêchera pas mais il ne te laissera pas revenir sur ta décision, parce que c'est comme ça qu'il est." _Elle avait raison.

.

.

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées, et une douce morosité s'était emparée de moi, je semblais condamnée à servir des frites et des hamburgers, Alice avait cessé d'essayer de renouer le contact avec moi, et le manoir me manquait. Combien de fois avais-je eu envie de me rendre furtivement jusqu'à lui, juste pour observer de nuit sa sublime devanture ? Pour me repaitre d'un charme qui semblait s'être désormais volatilisé de ma vie ?

Oui, je m'étais même imaginée franchir d'un pas assuré la porte du bureau d'Edward pour lui ordonner froidement de me rendre mon poste. Rien qu'à cette idée mon pouls s'emballait frénétiquement. Mais ce n'était que les dérives de mon imaginaire, je n'avais pas assez de culot, et mon orgueil m'aurait empêché de retourner vers lui de toute façon.

J'avais tant bien que mal tenté de faire une croix sur tout cela, mais il semblerait parfois que le passé aime se jouer de nous en prenant le pas sur le présent, en se confondant à lui.

Un bruit de verres brisés, un plateau heurtant violemment le sol.

Le passé qui se tenait à quelques mètres seulement de moi, avait choisi une forme humaine pour revenir me hanter, celle d'Edward Cullen.

Accroupie, je tentais de ramasser les morceaux de verres qui gisaient ça et là sans me blesser, mes mains et mes jambes tremblaient, mon corps tout entier était parcouru de tremblements.

L'ascendance qu'autrui peut avoir sur nous est démesurée, les minutes qui suivirent l'incident me parurent floues, comme si c'était une autre que moi qui les vivaient.

_Il_ s'installa à une table, je fis mine de l'ignorer, ma collègue vint me voir quelques minutes plus tard, _il _avait exigé que ce soit Isabella Swan qui s'occupe de sa commande. Cherchait-il à m'humilier davantage ? Comme si venir se restaurer sur le lieu de mon travail n'était pas suffisant.

Je tentai de me redonner une certaine contenance, j'ignorais quel était le but de sa visite, mais s'il s'attendait à me trouver troublée et déstabilisée, il serait déçu. Oh! Quelle imbécile j'avais été de faire tomber ce plateau.

Je me dirigeai vers sa table, _ce n'est qu'un client comme les autres_, je me répétais cette phrase encore et encore, espérant qu'elle m'insufflerait suffisamment de courage.

Il était assis seul à une table près de la fenêtre, sa seule présence semblait modifier l'atmosphère de la pièce, son aspect. Que possédait donc cette homme qui lui donnait une aura pareille à aucune autre ?

Je m'approchai, il leva les yeux, nos regards se verrouillèrent l'un à l'autre.

J'avais décidé d'arrêter de répéter à quel point il était beau, magnifique, sublime, mais je n'y pouvais rien, son impact était toujours le même, toujours plus saisissant. Je notai cependant un détail, quelque chose avait changé, son teint paraissait plus hâlé, je l'avais toujours connu pâle, si pâle qu'on aurait dit que sa peau n'avait jamais connu les rayons du soleil.

"Que puis-je vous servir ?" Ma voix résonna claire et forte, dénuée du trouble qui était le mien en cet instant.

"Un thé glacé" Sa voix grave et chaude me répondit, glissant sur mon corps comme de la soie.

"Ce sera tout ?"

"Oui"

"Très bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite."

Sa main se referma sur mon poignet alors que je m'éloignais, me ramenant vers lui.

"Ah quel jeu penses-tu donc jouer Isabella ?"

Je l'observai un moment, sans dire un mot, je ne voulais pas tout recommencer, je ne voulais pas qu'il est autant de pouvoir sur moi.

"Lâche moi, s'il te plaît." Il se contenta de me fixer de ses yeux verts orageux. "La question est plutôt à quel jeu _toi_ tu penses jouer Edward ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?"

"Parce qu'on y sert le meilleur hamburger de toute la région" Sa voix était délibérément neutre.

"Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher!" Mon ton s'était fait plus dure. Je ne voulais pas redevenir sa marionnette, je ne travaillais plus pour lui, je ne lui devais absolument rien.

"Il faut qu'on parle" Me dit-il en relâchant mon poignet. "Assis-toi.''

"Premièrement il me semble qu'on s'est déjà tout dit et deuxièmement je suis en plein service."

Une lueur de surprise traversa brièvement son regard. Qu'avait-il imaginé, que je tomberais dans ses bras toute pleine de reconnaissance ?

"Tu choisis, soit nous discutons ici et maintenant, soit ça se passe chez toi dans la soirée."

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, je savais très bien ce qu'il insinuait, tout je savais qu'il essayait de me mettre au pied du mur, de me forcer à aller dans son sens, de me plier à sa volonté.

"Ni l'un ni l'autre."

"Je ne te supplierai pas Isabella." Son ton s'était durci, tout comme son regard.

"Je ne te demande pas de le faire."

"Dans ce cas fais un choix. Je suis venu vers toi une fois, je ne le ferai pas deux fois. Il faut qu'on parle, mais si tu préfères t'entêter je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on arrête là."

Il était capable de s'en aller sans se retourner, j'en avais conscience, tout comme j'avais conscience de l'énorme effort qui avait dû être le sien, pour qu'il soit capable de mettre son ego de côté pour venir jusqu'à moi. Donc rien que pour ça je pouvais essayer de me montrer un peu plus complaisante.

"J'ai déjà pris ma pause il y a peu donc ce ne sera pas possible aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas de toi chez moi, donc comment on fait ?"

Il s'adossa sur le dossier de la chaise son visage impassible braqué sur moi.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. Cessons ces gamineries Isabella, et tâchons de nous comporter comme des adultes." Sa phrase lancée d'un ton tranchant, il se leva avec la souplesse d'un félin. "Laisse tomber pour le thé glacé. Je serai chez toi ce soir vers 21 heures."

Je le regardai s'en aller les yeux écarquillés cet homme était d'une arrogance et d'un culot à tout épreuve. J'étais malgré tout très curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire...

J'étais nerveuse, paniquée, angoissée, stressée, et tout naturellement dans l'incapacité de rester en place. J'avais tout juste trouvé la volonté de prendre une douche puis de me changer après être rentrée du boulot. Et je me retrouvai là à présent, assise sur mon canapé, une boule au ventre, les mains moites, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter qu'il vienne chez moi. Je ne l'avais même pas fait d'ailleurs, il m'avait imposé sa décision comme à son habitude.

De quoi avais-je peur ? Je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de donner une réponse. Mais peut être qu'après des mois sans le voir, j'étais effrayée de la tournure que pourrait prendre notre entretien. J'étais vraiment stupide, j'aurais dû exiger qu'on se retrouve dans un endroit neutre, comme un café ou un parc peu importe.

Je bondis du canapé lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il était 21 heures tapantes, il fallait absolument que j'essaie de retrouver mon calme, ça en devenait presque ridicule, il ne s'agissait que de deux adultes qui allaient avoir une conversation civilisée.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de me composer un visage serein et distant avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il se tenait juste là, devant moi, tout de noir vêtu comme à son habitude, les mains dans les poches, le regard sombre, l'expression indéchiffrable, Edward Cullen dans toute sa splendeur.

"Bonsoir" Sa voix chaude et profonde fit courir une onde sensuelle le long de mon corps.

"Bonsoir" Lui répondis-je avant de m'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

Le voir chez moi me troublait, me dérangeait, comme s'il violait mon intimité, sa présence se répandant dans la pièce, la dominant, j'étais terriblement mal à l'aise dans mon propre appartement.

"Assieds toi je t'en prie" Il s'installa sur le canapé que je venais de quitter quelques instants auparavant, et je pris place sur celui qui se trouvait juste en face, un guéridon nous séparait.

"Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?" Demandai-je poliment.

"Non merci".

"Très bien".

Edward Cullen chez moi, après des mois sans nouvelles, la situation était tout bonnement surréaliste. Pourtant je ne m'étonnais pas qu'il sache où j'habite comme je ne m'étais pas étonnée qu'il connaisse mon nouveau lieu de travail, un homme de sa trempe savait toujours tout sur tout.

"Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, je veux que tu reviennes travailler au manoir."

Je le fixai sans réagir, c'était tellement lui de me parler de la sorte, d'exiger plutôt que de demander, de se conduire comme si la situation était différente à présent.

"Tu as bronzé" Me contentai-je de lui répondre.

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné.

"Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?"

"Tu es parti sur l'île de ta mère avec Tanya n'est-ce pas ?"

Il me fixa à son tour avant de finir par répondre. "Oui, je suis rentré il y a quelques jours."

Un petit rire désabusé m'échappa, j'étais une pauvre idiote, l'homme qui se tenait devant moi ne valait vraiment pas la peine que je souffre pour lui.

"Marcus a dû changer trois fois de gouvernante en mon absence, ça ne se passe pas très bien avec les autres, les employés du manoir réclament ton retour."

Dire que j'avais sottement fini par croire que c'était pour moi qu'il revenait, qu'il avait peut être fini par faire un choix, qu'il regrettait son attitude, non j'avais été dans l'erreur une fois de plus, je ne représentais rien aux yeux de cet homme froid et arrogant.

"Je ne reviendrai pas et je trouve que l'audace dont tu fais preuve est assez sidérante."

Il ne me quittait pas du regard, mais ses yeux semblaient songeurs, comme s'il s'interrogeait. J'étais sidérée, avait-il réellement cru que se serait aussi facile ?

"Il ne s'agit pas de toi et moi Isabella, mais de ce qui est bon pour le manoir et pour ces gens auxquels tu manques. Et je suis certain que ton travail de serveuse ne doit pas te rapporter énormément, donc au final tout le monde est gagnant."

La colère commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, s'il m'avait pris différemment, s'il avait essayé de m'amadouer, s'il avait rampé, s'il s'était excusé, peut être aurais-je fini par considérer la question. Mais qu'il vienne me voir avec cet air si sûr de lui, sur de qui il était, de son charme, de la résolution du problème qui se posait, c'est cela qui était en train de me mettre hors de moi.

"Tu es un parfait hypocrite et je n'ai même plus envie de continuer cette conversation, je ne reviendrai pas point barre."

Son visage, son regard se fit glacé, comme à chaque fois que je le contredisais, je sentis la colère qu'il enflait aussi en lui. Mais bon sang quelle raison avait-il d'être en colère alors que c'était lui qui avait tort.

"Je ne supplierai pas Isabella, je ne supplie jamais." Dit-il en se levant.

Je me levai à mon tour avant de lui répondre. "Ce n'est pas ce dont il est question ici."

"Arrêtes de penser que tout tourne autour de ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples." Sa voix était vibrante de colère.

"J'en ai eu assez de tourner en rond, et j'ai tourné la page du Manoir, de mon travail de gouvernante, de toi..." Je vis une petite lueur s'enflammer dans son regard. Mais je continuai. "Je vois quelqu'un, j'ai un travail qui bien qu'il ne soit pas très gratifiant me plaît, je suis épanouie dans ma nouvelle vie. Alors je suis désolée mais il n'y a plus de place dans ma vie pour les liaisons secrètes et interdites, pour les mystérieuses chambres fermées, et les vieillards récalcitrants."

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

"Tu seras celle qui me suppliera Isabella, et sache qu'à ce moment là celui qui dira non ce sera moi."

Ses beaux traits étaient tendus par la colère.

"Je ne te supplierai pas Edward, ni maintenant, ni jamais.''

Contournant le guéridon il s'approcha vivement de moi, je reculai aussitôt et me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur, ses bras vinrent encadrer mon visage.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau, je frissonnai, et le coeur battant je maudissais ma faiblesse.

"N'en sois pas si sûr" Me dit-il de sa voix soudainement rauque. Je fermai les yeux et je le sentis se redresser, quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis claquer la porte d'entrée. Telle une tornade Edward Cullen venait de refaire dans ma vie une entrée fracassante, et je le savais parfaitement capable de tout détruire sur son passage.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Eh oui vous aviez bien deviné qu'Edward reviendrait chercher Bella, mais aviez vous imaginé que les retrouvailles se passeraient ainsi ? Ah sacré Edward! Je l'adore!

Je suis consciente que l'atmosphère a changé du tout au tout! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Je me languuuuuis de vos reviews! Je réponds et je ne mords pas pour celles qui se poseraient encore la question :p

bisous ^.^


	10. Mot d'explication

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...

**Titre **: Le Manoir Cullen

**Rating**: -M- *.*

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour à vous mes lecteurs, voilà j'ai décidé de laisser cette petite note afin d'expliquer brièvement ma longue absence. J'aurais aimé revenir avec un nouveau chapitre mais ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment. Il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave je vous rassure, car je sais que certaines d'entre vous s'inquiétaient, c'est juste la vie et ces aléas qui ont fait que je n'avais plus le coeur à écrire. Je ne suis au final pas si différente des personnages de mes histoires, je me cherche encore, je trébuche, je tombe, j'essaye tant bien que mal de me relever.

Il y a des périodes plus ou moins difficiles, de long moment de questionnement, de remise en question. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai plus de passion pour mes écrits, ou que je ne continuerai pas mes histoires, c'est juste que je préfère laisser le temps au temps. Je suis désolée de vous imposez ça et j'espère que vous aurez le courage de m'attendre comme l'avez toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que **Le Manoir Cullen** chapitre 10 est entamé ainsi que le chapitre final de **Guéris moi** et les deux premiers chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction **Séduis moi **dont voici le résumé :

_Séduis moi, caresse moi avec tes mots, trouble moi avec tes poèmes, possède moi d'un de tes regards, séduis moi Edward._

J'espère très bientôt pouvoir revenir vers vous et finir tout ce qui a été commencé, en attendant je vous remercie de votre patience et vous dit à bientôt! Prenez soin de vous.

_Deep'_


End file.
